


Waiting to Begin

by saucyminx



Series: Waiting Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest pack member is growing quickly but there's still a threat within Jensen's world. The pack protects baby Luca but things go wrong and Jared is left with some almost impossible decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh. My. God. Would someone make him _shut up_?” Chad’s groan rose about the painfully loud cry in the room and, if Jensen’s head wasn’t throbbing he might have been impressed.

Instead, Jensen shot Chad a glare that was laced with enough threat it had Christian straightening up, a low growl rising in his throat. Jensen, as fucking _pack leader_ , was not about to be threatened by someone lesser than him.

“Boys. Stop it. This isn’t helping anyone,” Katie hissed, tossing an empty bottle at Christian’s head. “Do something helpful you two and go hunt bottles.”

“Ever since Luca mastered crawling that’s _all_ we do.” Chad groaned, again, but he slid off the couch because, no matter how much he protested, he’d do anything for the kid.

They all would.

That was the way things had been from the very moment Jensen and learned Sandy was pregnant. Of course, it had all been planned. Barely a month after Jensen had _finally_ taken Jared as his mate - after a life time of waiting - their relationship and his place as future Alpha of the Ackles clan, was being questioned.

So they’d secured an heir - much to the chagrin of Danneel who wanted nothing but for them to fail - and now their world seemed to center on this ten month old little boy who was... kind of amazing.

Jensen couldn’t really get over him, the dark thick hair he’d gotten from Sandy, the bright green eyes, freckles, pale skin he’d taken from Jensen. And the playful, slightly crazy, always mischievous attitude that Jensen was fairly sure came from Jared.

It wasn’t anywhere close to easy.

Luca was teething, growing and quickly approaching his first birthday - the time when he would first transform. The pack was buzzing with anticipation, hell, the _entire clan_ was. Luca was the youngest, the only other child being a twelve year old belonging to Jensen’s Uncle. Everyone seemed too eager to have a puppy in their midst again.

It wasn’t as though Luca would be getting close to anyone outside the main pack. Sandy was already fiercely protective, as was Katie, who was steadily going insane not having her mate with her during the changes. Add Jensen and Jared - who was just as much a father as Jensen in his eyes - and Uncles Christian and Chad and well, Luca would be lucky to have any actual _friends_ before he turned eighteen.

Because they were all so alert, the presence of another in the house was enough to have the pack stiffen. Everyone stilled completely with the exception of Luca, who had crawled half across Jared’s lap and was currently gnawing on his finger.

Jensen was the first to relax as Mike came down the hallway, laughing softly and shaking his head. “You lot, are ridiculous. I’ve been here nearly every day for the last three months and you still act like I’m about to come and steal the baby.”

“Sorry,” Sandy murmured. She was the only who bothered to look a little sheepish. “Just, waiting for the other shoe...”

“Babe, stop thinking that way,” Katie said softly, stroking her fingers through Sandy’s hair. “It’s okay. It _will_ be.”

“I’ve just come to get my digits gnawed on,” Mike said cheerfully, bouncing across the living room and sweeping Luca up in a spin.

“You realize how perverted that sounds?” Chad snorted, smacking Mike’s arm.

Jensen smiled for a moment at the pair before sliding his eyes to Jared. Stealing moments together was so rare nowadays he couldn’t help snagging this one. He dipped his head in a slight nod then pushed up from the arm chair, knowing Jared would follow him down the hall to their bedroom without needing to be asked.

Slipping out of the room was easy for Jared. When Luca was in the room he was the center of attention. It was as it should be. Stretching slowly, Jared padded down the long hall to the bedroom he shared with Jensen, _their_ bedroom then slipped inside and closed the door behind him. "The Luca worship party is in full swing."

Turning slowly, Jensen eyed his mate with a slight smirk, lifting a sleeper from the bed and folding it. “Careful Jared or I’m going to accuse you of being a little jealous.” Jensen kind of knew the feeling. Not that he wanted to be the center of everyone’s world, but Jared’s? Definitely. And even if he loved his son, he occasionally felt they’d gotten shafted on their relationship.

"I love Luca. I just love when there are lots of people around. You relax a little and actually leave his presence, Katie stops looking like she's about to kill the next person who looks at Sandy. And..." Jared headed over to the bed and sank down onto it.

Leaning against Jensen's side, he nuzzled against his mate's shirt and slid his arms around the man’s hips. "It's like Luca is on edge - I can feel it - and he's cranky so everyone is touchy. Is it a wolf thing?"

“Yeah, it is.” Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s hair, smiling softly as he basically petted his mate. “He’s going to be changing soon, only a couple months off. It’s... god Jared, I’m sorry, but it’s only going to be worse the closer we get. He’ll likely do things sooner than normal kids of his age. Like the teething thing.”

Jensen laughed softly and shifted to drop down on the edge of the bed, taking Jared’s hand and rubbing softly over the finger their son had just been biting at. The indents were still there and Jensen flinched. “My mom says he’s a bit behind for his age actually, for a wolf. So his body will likely speed up soon, so when he changes, he’s prepared. The wolf part of him can feel it, the pull of the moon, and like Sandy, he longs for it. You get that.”

"I do." Jared knew the feeling well. The closer the full moon, the more the change called to Jared. It was like a tether linked to his spine that just kept tugging at him, pulling him forward. "Does it hurt him? The teeth and stuff? I mean, his little teeth are sharp."

Since Luca had been born Jared felt like he was learning about as much as the new wolf was. Being more in tune with the pack meant that Jared was so much more aware of the changing dynamics of the pack. Everyone's moods changed quickly and Luca was like the center of a little whirlwind.

“It’s one of those, child things. The pain we go through when we’re too young to remember. Right now? Yeah, it does hurt him, which is why he’s so fussy.” Jensen smiled softly as he watched the sadness and concern fall across Jared’s features.

Reaching out, Jensen curled his fingers over Jared’s jaw and tilted his head so their gazes met. “But you know, you went through it too, when you were his age. You grew teeth and it hurt you, but you don’t remember. It’s just a part of life. Luca has _so many_ people ready to do anything for him, we know this.”

"I'm pretty sure my teeth weren't as pointy as his." Jared laughed softly and lifted his still aching finger to his mate's lips. Jensen kissed the finger and it sent a sweet shiver of pleasure skipping down Jared's spine.

Pulling back slowly he stared into Jensen's tired eyes. In typical fashion, Jensen had insisted that he parent as equally as Sandy. It meant a lot of sleepless nights but Jared knew how much it meant to Jensen - the bond between he and Luca was unbreakable. Luca slept as soundly lying in bed between Jensen and Jared as he did in his mother's arms. He was truly the child of their pack.

Jared let out a small sigh. "And those who won't do anything for him? Danneel's father... I know you minimize it to everyone but Luca is a threat to them. Right?”

Leave it to his mate to see right through all the things Jensen was trying to keep buried. He didn’t want to think about Danneel and the games she’d tried to play, making Jared question - for even the briefest moment - trying to wheedle her way into a bond that was already too strong for that. Sure she’d been AWOL for a while but no one believed it would last forever.

Sighing, Jensen shifted closer, laying his head on Jared’s shoulder. “He’s a threat. Probably a pretty big one. But, we’ll watch him, the pack and those just outside it, like Mike, my parents. When it comes down to it, Danneel and her parents, they’re among the very, _very_ few who don’t support us. We’ll teach Luca to fight; he’ll be strong, like you.”

Jensen slid his palm along Jared’s chest, tilting his lips up to press to Jared’s neck with a soft smile. If he sat here long enough he could probably fall asleep, but he wanted to spend some time with Jared, time _awake_.

"You talk like somehow - he's got a bit of me in him. He doesn’t, you know." Jared laughed softly and subtly moved his head to the side in the hopes that Jensen's lips would keep moving against his neck. He missed the hours of touching, holding and kissing.

“He kind of does,” Jensen murmured, laughing quietly when Jared made a disbelieving noise. He pressed his lips harder to Jared’s neck but kept talking in a soft, near whisper. “Hear me out. We all see it; his temperament is so close to yours. He’s so happy, even when he gets fussy he tries to brave through it. He’s so personable like you, and I wake up countless mornings to find he’s rolled over and tucked into your arms so...”

"He just knows you're the strict one," Jared teased. His hips shifted slightly, restless now that Jensen's mouth was a little more persistent on his skin. Like everyone else in the pack, Jared knew that Jensen would soon be the one who was probably the easiest to sway. Luca had Jensen wrapped around his finger.

Jared turned slightly, unable to resist the warmth of Jensen’s lips. His hand slid over Jensen’s hard thigh, fingers gripping firmly. “I’ve seen him fall asleep with his little hand curled around your finger.”

“You’re conflicting my emotions here Jared,” Jensen whispered, laughing softly once more as he parted his lips and dragged them over to Jared’s pulse point. _God_ , sometimes he thought there was never enough time for Jared over the course of the day.

Slipping a hand lower, Jensen tucked under the hem of Jared’s shirt and sucked along his mate’s collarbone until he’d marked the skin. “You know, I wish Sandy had someone with her during the next couple of changes. I know how maddening it is, and we’re not nearly as much help as we’d all like to be. Katie’s killing herself on practically no sleep as it is with the change then looking after Luca.”

It took Jared a few moments to pull his focus from the promise of more in the throb of his flesh under Jensen’s mouth. “I.. yeah. I had an idea about that. Misha. Misha’s got a lot of vacation time saved. Phoned him-” With a low moan Jared kind of collapsed forward against his mate.

“Ohh, Misha, that’s a great idea.” Jensen nodded slowly, though he wasn’t sure he should make this decision while he had Jared all pressed up against him. After all, there had to be some faulty logic behind inviting a human to a house full of werewolves.

“Did you ask him?” He half mumbled the question as his teeth slid over Jared’s pulse point, fingers grazing along his mate’s nipple.

"Hiiiuh did yes, I mean I did." Jensen's nails scraped along Jared's flesh and he moaned. "He'll come here, keep her company." When Jensen's lips made it to the ribbon of scar tissue from his bite, Jared shuddered and flung his leg over Jensen's thighs so he could slide onto his mate's lap.

Jared’s hands sliding into his hair was the only thing keeping Jensen from toppling over. Jared’s weight and heat were so intoxicating - as usual - that Jensen couldn’t help touching him everywhere he could reach. It wasn’t until after his hands had tucked under Jared’s ass that he bothered answering. “Good. She’ll- it’ll be good. You must want to see him.”

"MMhmm." Jared's lips were on his mate's neck soothing away the bites that he left on the stubbled flesh. "You still jealous?"

“Mm, maybe.” Jensen hummed softly, nudging Jared back until he could tug his mate’s shirt free. “More just, concerned. And not just for Sandy.” They’d seen Misha enough times; Jensen cared for the man, even if he wouldn’t admit that aloud.

“Safe with me,” Jared murmured. “Stop talking about Misha.” He smiled against Jensen’s jaw and his mouth finally found his mate’s. “Kiss me,” he murmured. His hands were sliding down Jensen’s sides to grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it free.

“So jealous,” Jensen whispered before dipping in, laying claim to Jared’s mouth. His tongue drove hard forward into his mate’s mouth and he moaned instantly, tugging Jared flush into his body. He couldn’t help it, Jared was everything, and Jensen wanted it all.

Somehow, in between kisses that shook him to the core, Jared managed to tug Jensen's shirt off. His hands teased their way down Jensen's chest to the downy hair above the waistband of his jeans. "You know how long since you were inside me?"

As he spoke Jared shoved at Jensen until his mate collapsed willingly on the bed. Standing, Jared undid his jeans slowly and smirked as Jensen's eyes were trained on his hands the entire time. "Five days, nine hours and too many minutes," Jared said.

His jeans finally slipped off his hips and he stepped out of them only to sink down onto the bed and crawl up his mate's body.

“God, has it really been that long?” Jensen frowned for just a moment then inhaled slowly, pulling in his lover’s always rich smell. It was a scent full of all those things Jensen had grown so addicted to in the last year and half.

His fingers slid along Jared’s arms, drawing his mate further up to bring their lips together in a slow, steadily deepening kiss. “Shouldn’t have let that happen,” he murmured into the kiss, teeth catching Jared’s lower lip and dragging out.

"S'okay," Jared whispered in between passes of his mate's lips. "Know you love me- oh..." What was left of his thoughts trailed away as Jensen's hips lifted up off the bed to press into Jared's body. He loved the rough slide of denim over his bare skin and there was still something incredibly hot about being completely bare while Jensen was still half clothed. Maybe it was that Jared had no trouble surrendering control to his mate... _maybe_ it was just _Jensen_.

“I do. So very much,” Jensen breathed and let his hands drift down Jared’s body, fingers curling over his ass and squeezing tight. “Gonna work on, making more time, for us,” Jensen panted softly through moans, rocking against the hard line of Jared’s arousal he could feel through his jeans.

Sliding his fingers across the smooth flesh of Jared’s ass, Jensen traced along his crack slowly, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he kissed along his mate’s jaw line. “You mean the world to me Jared, there’s no- without you. You know that right?” Jensen knew they both _felt_ the bond but it was something else entirely to have all doubts reassured.

Jared's body just _fit_ against Jensen's. As he relaxed against the strength and comfort of Jensen's chest, Jared nuzzled against his neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh hard enough to mark Jensen - hard enough to _claim_ him back from the world around them.

Groaning low in his throat, Jensen’s head tipped back, his body arching up into the heat of his mate’s body. “T-tell me, Jared. Tell me you know that,” he breathed, hips jerking up, nails dragging hard over Jared’s smooth ass.

It was possible that Jared _liked_ it when Jensen got that commanding grumble in his voice. It was actually more than just possible. Shivering with pleasure, Jared slid higher on Jensen's body and whispered against his mate's ear. "I know that I'm your world."

His tongue chased each word into Jensen's ear, flicking and licking and he whimpered softly at the almost desperate way Jensen's fingers were digging into his body.

Jensen had never been more frustrated with a pair of jeans. The way their bodies rocked together was tormenting him, in the best and worst way, and Jared’s deep, lust thick words so close to his ear was spiraling heat up his spine. No matter how many times he was with Jared, there were never enough of moments like these.

Tilting his head, Jensen let his lips press near Jared’s ear, his breath ragged and deep. “I want to fuck you,” Jensen growled quietly, barely above a whisper. “Want to feel your heat completely surround me, and just _take_ you.”

Heart beating in his chest like a jack-hammer, Jared pushed down against Jensen's body. He mouthed every single curve, every muscle, bit _hard_ on Jensen's hard nipple. There was nothing about his mate's body that he hadn't explored and _nothing_ that he wouldn't spend an eternity re-learning.

When he was settled across Jensen's thighs he worked on his mate's jeans. The button pushed free quickly but Jared lingered over the zipper, nose poking into the parting denim so he could breathe in the heady scent of Jensen's desire.

The longer Jared stayed at the fly of his barely parted jeans, the harder it was for Jensen to swallow down the rise of moans pressing into his chest. The last thing he wanted was to be overheard by the room full of werewolves down the hallway. “Jared,” he groaned, sliding his fingers over the back of his lover’s skull, arching up into the heat of his breath.

Jensen's moan sliced through Jared's willpower and he lurched up to the bed side table to snatch up the lube. Without a pause he was squirting some onto his hand and tossing the bottle aside carelessly. He crawled back and tugged hard at Jensen's jeans and boxers, pulling the material away from the swollen flesh of his mate's hard-on.

Curling slick fingers around the hard flesh, Jared moaned softly. He swung his leg back over Jensen's body, guided his cock and sank down onto it. The burn of intrusion seared up Jared's spine and he shuddered and fell forward, panting softly against Jensen's chest.

“Oh _Jesus Christ_ ,” Jensen hissed and used every ounce of his control to keep from snapping up into his mate’s body. His hands slapped down on Jared’s bare back, head tipping back with the waves of pleasure that flooded him as he was covered in tight heat.

Jensen forced his eyes open and met Jared’s gaze, blinking hazy lust from his gaze. “You okay?” He almost growled the question, his instincts wanting to ensure his mate was alright while at the same time aching to simply thrust hard up into him. They may like things a little rough but Jared had just pointed out it’d been five days - still didn’t stop this from being the _hottest_ thing that had happened to him in quite some time.

Jared had some trouble getting his eyes open but smiled slightly and nodded. Before Jensen could protest - _sometimes_ he worried _too_ much about Jared - Jared sat back up and his hips circled, he twisted slightly and the fullness he felt made him shiver with delight.

Once more Jensen was biting down on his bottom lip to swallow down the moan rising up in him. His hands slid down to curl fingers over Jared’s hipbones. As Jared moved he pulled him up, meeting his rock down with a hard thrust up. The denim of his jeans was brushing over his thighs and the idea of being half dressed while Jared was naked above him was kind of maddening.

For a few moments, Jared was lost in the swirl of pleasure and lust that was awoken so instantly inside him. It was fire and ice, too much and too little, it was everything at once and Jared imagined, sometimes, that he might just lose himself completely to the feelings he had for Jensen.

Hand pressed to Jensen's chest, Jared pushed himself back again and began to rock in a slow rhythm. His eyes were locked with his mate’s, tongue sweeping along his bottom lip.

Even if Jensen was technically the alpha of their partnership, sometimes he felt like it was really Jared calling the shots. That didn’t bother him as much as it should have really. He loved when Jared was like this, so intent on driving him insane.

Jensen’s fingers curled and tightened, nails digging into Jared’s skin as he drew his lover up and slammed him hard back down, thrusting his hips up, like they were battling for control. “Kiss me,” Jensen breathed, sliding his tongue over his lips.

It was instinct to respond to Jensen's commands. Jared fell forward, hands landing flat on bed above Jensen's shoulders. His mouth slanted over Jensen's, soft and willing, pliant and he shuddered when Jensen's hand slid up to tangle possessively in his hair.

The pass of their lips was nearly too much for Jensen, who hadn’t really grasped how long it had been between them, until that moment. He moaned and held Jared against him, tongue thrusting hard forward against Jared’s. In one swift movement he rolled them, keeping his lips hard over Jared’s even as his hips drew back and snapped hard forward, hands sliding down from Jared’s hair to trace along his sides.

The air in the room felt too thick for Jared's lungs. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the shameless keening sounds from deep in his throat. His entire body was tingling, buzzing with anticipation and he wrapped his long legs _tight_ around Jensen's body. The rub of rough denim stitching was almost sensual against his over-stimulated flesh.

Jensen had to keep his lips on Jared’s, or along his skin, to keep from calling out the way he was so tempted to. Jared always made him feel this way, completely out of control. He lost track of how long his hips moved forward, his pace and speed increasing to something inhuman, his lips and teeth marking along Jared’s bite wound. It took work but Jensen managed to slide a hand between their bodies, grasping Jared’s leaking cock and stroking hard with each thrust.

Jared fell apart quickly. Jensen's hand was rough and perfect on his aching shaft and Jared felt his orgasm appear suddenly. Without warning Jared was trembling and moaning - and Jensen swallowed each sound. As pleasure tightened its hold on him Jared's entire body jerked and twisted, his hands almost clawing at Jensen's bare back.

Somehow through the haze of pleasure he felt his come spatter up his chest even as the sensation was driven away by Jensen's bruising thrusts.

The constricting tightness around Jensen’s cock, combined with Jared moaning and writhing beneath him, was enough to tip him over the edge. His orgasm tore sharp and quick through his senses, causing his shoulders to tense, and his hips to thrust forward sharply.

Jensen half moaned, half groaned as he dropped down onto Jared’s body, knowing his lover enjoyed the weight and heat of their bodies together. He was panting against Jared’s ear, chest heaving, heart swelling with the love and _want_ he always felt for his mate.

“God, I love you,” Jensen panted the words; small smile forming as Jared basically nuzzled the side of his head. “Marry me.” Okay, it wasn’t meant to come out that way, but Jensen meant it so that was something.

Jared let out a half moan, half laugh and wrapped weak arms around his mate’s neck. “I’m already your mate,” he mumbled. It surely couldn’t get any closer than that.

Jensen laughed, maybe a little on the weak side, and nodded. “This is true.” He supposed it didn’t make a difference, he knew Jared would forever be completely his, bond in a way normal human beings never could get, but maybe he was tapping his inner sap or something. “Wonder how long we can talk Mike into babysitting.”

There was no way Jared was going anywhere for a while. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, his limbs like they were made of water. “He loves Luca. _Everyone_ loves Luca. I can’t wait - well, I mean....nevermind...” Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck and lapped at the salty sweat cooling his skin.

Stroking fingers slowly down Jared’s side, Jensen hummed softly, pressing on when Jared stayed silent. “You know I can’t just let that sentence hang out there unfinished. Spill it.” He smiled and closed his eyes, twisting slightly to get the blanket low enough to pull over them.

Jared buried his tightly in the crook of Jensen's shoulder for a few moments then pulled back slowly. "I can't wait till he changes, okay?"

Jensen let silence rest between them for a few minutes, considering all the things Jared could mean, eyes scanning his mate’s features for all the emotions he’d learned to read. “Why do you think it will be different?”

“Because everyone will relax a little. Katie will get Sandy back, Chad will finally have someone to be a kid with, Christian will stop worrying about people being near Luca and you will worry less about _everyone_ and _that_ will mean I get more sex.” Jared nodded firmly and his hair flopped down in his eyes. He laughed as he peered up at Jensen.

“Oh is that all?” Jensen grinned, laughing a moment later when Jared rolled toward him once more. “Yeah, you’re right; it will ease some of the tension. But hey, in the meantime, I meant what I said about not letting that much time pass without us being... okay well, I just don’t want to-” Jensen groaned and shook his head. “Sex brain, forget it. Let’s take a nap while we can.”

“Okay,” Jared said softly. “But stay here.” In case Jensen had any question about what he meant, Jared tightened his arms around his mate. There was no place safer in the world than lying there with Jensen’s warm weight pressing him down against the world.

-=-=-=-

It was rare for Jared and Sandy to be alone together anymore. Since Luca had arrived on the scene it seems as though everyone had made a real effort to be around. No one _said_ it was to protect them, but the underlying tension spoke of it. Jared watched as Jensen and Christian headed down the road toward one of the outer buildings then turned and headed over to sink down onto the couch beside Sandy.

Grinning, Jared held out his hands for Luca.

There was a small smile on Sandy’s lips as she watched her son crawl eagerly toward Jared, climbing up onto his lap. “He adores you,” she said softly, brushing her hair back over her shoulder and spreading out against the opposite arm of the couch. “Don’t tell the others but I think you’re his favorite.”

Jared helped Luca get settled and picked up the car keys that he'd been fascinated with all morning. Babies were a bit of a mystery to Jared. He dangled the keys and smiled when Luca took a rather uncoordinated swing at them.

"And I adore him. Don't I little wolfie?" Almost as if he understood Jared, Luca smiled and blinked up at him.

“Can I ask you a question, Jared?” Sandy continued to smile, watching Luca as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After a moment her eyes slid to Jared, fixing on him. “And you’ll answer honestly?”

Jared settled back a bit so Luca could sit up and lean against the arm of the chair. His fingers curled through the baby's thick hair unconsciously and he looked over at Sandy with a worried frown on his face. "Of course, San - I'm always honest with you."

“Yeah well, you might not want to be with this one.” Sandy laughed softly, looking away and blowing out a low breath. “Do you wish... that it hadn’t come to this? To...” She gestured to Luca, swallowing thickly as if she felt guilty just asking. Before Jared could answer, she plowed forward. “Because it’s just, I watch you, and I’m not sure you notice I do. But I see you, drifting toward the outskirts so often. And you’re always so great, sharing Jen, but it must be- it _is_ \- hard.”

It was _so_ like Sandy to say something like that. Jared smiled sadly and leaned his head on the arm of the chair so he could watch Luca's lashes. They were long and dark, _just_ like Jensen's. "I love Luca. And yeah, it's a little harder but ... it's the right thing. Having Luca- I mean, I watch your smile, the way Jensen looks so proud of him when he even gurgles. Katie loves you a thousand times more than she did before and I've never seen Chad more protective of anyone."

Smoothing Luca's hair back from his forehead, Jared let his finger fall to a rosy little cheek and traced the freckles there. "This little fella's pretty important."

“That’s not so much an answer Jared.” Sandy laughed softly and shook her head. “Are _you_ happy? I know you love Luca, I don’t doubt that. But, sometimes I wonder if you know that you’re just as much his father. Sure it’s all weird and twisted and Luca’s gonna have a million questions about our family as he grows up, but he’s gonna call you Dad. Or Daddy. Or whatever variation.”

Jared tilted his head slightly and smiled at Sandy. "You think he might wanna do that? You wanna call me Dad one day, Luca?"

Luca shook the keys hard and made a small gurgling sound then grabbed at Jared's finger.

"Sandy, you’re amazing and sweet but I know where I stand with the pack. I'm Jensen's beta and I'll support him, and I'll give my life for any one of you. Am I happy? I don't even know how to answer that. When I'm with Jensen and he's looking at me like there's nothing and no one else in the world, then yeah. I'm crazy happy. Do I wish some things were different? Sure. But even if werewolves are real, wishes aren't." Jared smiled and curled an arm around Luca who was tugging Jared's finger closer to his mouth.

The smile on Sandy’s lips fell slightly and she looked down, picking at the edge of her jeans. “You know, right before we found you, Katie was talking about leaving.” She ducked her head slightly as if she could feel Jared’s eyes land on her. “I don’t... I was younger then, wolf wise, and I didn’t quite get everything that made her feel that way, but she used to say Jensen was too... intense. Or something. Oh god, please don’t tell them I told you all this.”

Jared turned slowly, finger firmly captured between Luca's sharp little teeth. "That would have broken his heart," he said softly. But Jared knew what she meant. Jensen carried so many burdens, not the least of which was stepping into the role that should have been his older brother's. "Why did you ... _ow_ ... change your mind?"

“I figured you’d put that together.” Sandy laughed softly and climbed across the couch, rubbing the back of Luca’s neck until he released Jared’s finger. “You,” she said quietly, meeting Jared’s eyes with a soft smile. “Him finding _you_.”

Jared nodded. "It was hard for him without a mate - and ... we knew. Has he told you that? Even when I was a little kid I just wandered off with Jensen like there was no one in the world I trusted more." It still brought tears near to Jared's eyes to think about all those years. "I would look out my window at night for him, and I didn't even really know that's what I was doing. He was like a dream." Laughing, he winced when Luca's teeth ground hard on his finger again.

“Yeah, I recall hearing something about it.” Sandy laughed, flopping back on the couch. “Don’t sell yourself short though Jared. Sure it was hard for him without you but just because he found you, that’s not why things got better. It’s, just you. The whole equilibrium you bring to the group.”

Jared's smile broadened and then he ducked his head down. "I just do what I think is right," he answered quietly.

“Mmhmm.” Sandy closed her eyes, falling still for a moment before jerking up. “Hey, did I hear something about Misha coming for a visit?”

“Yeah, I called him, he’s leaving this afternoon. Wants to see his nephew.” Jared grinned and slid his arms under Luca’s and picked him up to lay him against his chest. The keys were still gripped in Luca’s fingers and jangled against Jared’s shoulder. “I thought it might make everyone feel better to have someone else here. Jensen trusts Misha.”

“We all love him. He’s been so good. Oh I wonder if he’ll bring those chocolate muffins. Remember how badly I was craving them? Made Chad and Christian drive all the way back there to get more because he wouldn’t give up the recipe.” Sandy giggled, shifting forward to Jared and Luca once more then freezing.

On the couch Jared also stiffened and Luca tilted his head as if he too could sense the newcomer. There was a brief knock on the front door before the man let himself in, a tight smile on his lip. “Good afternoon, I hope I’m not intruding.”

The last person that Jared wanted _anywhere_ near Luca was Danneel's father. Jared handed Luca to his mother quickly and stood, squaring his shoulders and planting himself firmly between Sandy and the intruder. "Marcus. What can I do for you?"

Marcus’ lips twitched in a brief scowl at the easy use of his name before he schooled his expression back. “Well, _Jared_ , I just thought I’d come by to see the bouncing bundle. I haven’t since the party a few nights back. He should be about a year now, right?”

"I think it would be better if you visited when Jensen was here. I know he'd be delighted to see you." Jared had to concentrate to keep the scowl off his face; his fingers had curled so hard into fists that he was sure his nails would break the skin. _He would die before he'd let this man hurt their son._

The look on Marcus’ face was smug and he half stepped forward, drawing up to his full height even if it couldn’t match Jared’s. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle anyone without your precious leader? What if he’s not here one day, Jared, you realize it’d be you that’s meant to lead our clan.” Marcus slid his gaze slowly down Jared’s body and scoffed. “Comforting.”

"Marcus. I've offered you the respect that you're due as an Elder. Don't presume that I won't take care of _my_ family." Jared widened his stance and without taking his eyes off Marcus, spoke softly to Sandy. "San, get up and take Luca into the back room. Don't come out no matter what you hear. Lock the door and phone Chad."

“What about Jen?” Sandy whispered, already standing and pulling Luca into her arms.

“Yes, Jared, where is your beloved _Jen_?” Marcus all but snarled the name, his eyes narrowed and darkening.

"Jensen's already on his way. Sandy go now," Jared said firmly. At the same time as he felt her fear and reluctance he could feel the urgency of his mate's need to get to him. "Marcus, I'd say you've got about thirty seconds to back down and not get your throat ripped out when my _mate_ gets here."

“Do you really think I’m scared of Jensen?” Marcus asked dryly, adding a cold laugh a moment later. “Jared, don’t be so foolish as to think you and he might actually _lead_ us one day. I’ll die before that happens.”

It had only taken Jensen a brief flash of harsh emotions from his mate to get him up and running, even if he’d been in the middle of a conversation with his Uncle and father. Christian was calling his name but Jensen couldn’t hear beyond the surge of Jared’s agitation, annoyance, fear for Luca, and Sandy. Something was wrong and Jensen had never run so fast in human form before.

The door crashed open as he barreled into the house, his arm was around Marcus quickly and he yanked him hard back away from Jared before the man could even react. Jensen spun them and slammed the Elder wolf against the wall, twisting the man’s arm up against his back.

Panting heavily, Jensen’s gaze whipped to Jared, ensuring he was okay before he looked around the room, relieved Jared had sent Sandy and Luca away. Gaze settling back on his mate, he forced in a slow breath before asking, “What did he do to you?”

"He was just being his _threatening_ self and making sure that I knew he's not scared of you." Jared's voice held steady but he could feel his hands shaking. "I kept him away from our son," Jared added through clenched teeth.

Despite the conflicting waves of emotions, Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile at the _our son_ comment. He dipped his head in a nod then stepped toward the man he had pinned, his grip tightening. “How about now Marcus? Are you scared of me now?”

“You’re just an insolent little brat,” Marcus spat, his eyes flaring dark when he struggled to turn to Jensen. “You don’t know a damn thing. It should have been you that died - losing your brother will be the thing that brings down our clan.”

The words stung harder than Jensen was expecting and he released Marcus, stepping back and clenching his jaw. “Get the fuck out of my house. If you come near me, my mate, my son, or my family again I won’t be allowing you walk away.”

Marcus stepped back from the wall, stopping only long enough to shoot Jared a hard, cold glare. He ignored Jensen and turned, brushing past Christian who’d just come running through the door.

“What the hell was he doing here?” Christian looked wide eyed behind him then back at Jensen then Jared when the Alpha didn’t speak. “Jay? You good? Sandy?”

Jared swallowed and stepped back slightly. "He was threatening us ... Luca. I knew Jensen was coming." He let out a shudder of a breath and stepped closer to his mate. Waves of anger and frustration were still rolling off of Jensen and Jared flinched slightly as he drew closer.

He turned his gaze back to Christian. "Go and check on Sandy and Luca? They're in the back room."

“Yeah, sure.” Christian nodded slowly, watching Jensen for a moment before heading further into the house.

Jensen listened to Christian head down the hall, his voice barely audible as he spoke. He could feel Jared’s concern but Marcus’ words were like poison, instantly pulling up every doubt and fear Jensen housed about his place as future clan leader. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said quietly as Jared’s hand finally came to rest on his shoulder.

Before Jared could get a word out Katie was darting through the open door, eyes scanning past Jared and Jensen. She was down the hall without a word and Jensen braced himself, knowing Jared would push because he _had to_.

"Jensen, he's wrong," Jared said softly. "He doesn't know you. Not like I -" The door crashed open again and Jared couldn't help the way he stepped back. When he saw Chad and Mike he relaxed slightly and dragged his hands down his face.

“Chad said something along the lines of Christian and fuck.” Mike shrugged with a slight grin, watching Chad look around the room before he headed down the hall. “And it wasn’t in an, I want to get laid way. Must be a mate thing.”

Jensen exhaled slowly, his nerves far too frazzled. Of course the natural alpha in him couldn’t help noting the flash of sadness that flickered across Mike’s face. It was easier to focus on that than Marcus’ words still reeling through him. “Yeah, and the pack. Just had an unwanted visitor. Don’t suppose you’d feel up to fixing the door?”

Mike’s brows rose and he turned to the door before laughing. “Right well, I’ve got no one to check on, so, time on my hands and all.”

“Great, thanks Mike, let me know if you need help.” Jensen nodded and turned, stopping at Jared’s side long enough to reach out and squeeze his forearm then pressing forward for the back porch doors.

“God, must have been a real awful visitor.” Mike noted, watching Jensen’s back then turning to Jared, his smile softening. “You can go after him. I’ve got the whole, door thing.”

Smiling, Jared nodded and spun quickly to head off after his mate. "Jensen!" he called out. Jensen was already through the doors and down the back stairs. "Jensen! wait!"

Jared hurried down the stairs and followed his mate quickly up the worn path they'd taken so many times on evening walks. When he finally caught up to Jensen he was panting slightly. "Jensen?"

“It’s what they’re all thinking,” Jensen snapped, spinning and nearly knocking Jared back with the flail of his hand. “Marcus is just stupid enough to actually say it. I can feel it though, all their doubts, their concerns. Every god damn one of them, in some way, expects me to fuck up the entire clan. Just because I’m not Josh, not born for this, I don’t even _want_ it.”

The words were tumbling out of Jensen, as if he couldn’t fight back the fears and doubts that were _always_ lingering. “I just want- just- I wish we could just leave all this stupid- god damnit he could have hurt you. He could have come in and done something to you or Sandy, or Luca, god, Luca. This is supposed to be our home, our safe place, and all because I’m stuck in a position I don’t even want to be, everyone is in danger. Why the fuck are we bothering with any of this?”

Jared was a little startled that everything had finally come to a head. Jensen had been so near the boiling point so many times. Taking a deep breath, Jared stared down at the worn path. He offered the best he had. "You're _bothering_ because we're a pack. We're family. You can't tell me that you feel the slightest doubt from any of us. We would follow you to the ends of the earth and you know it."

Taking a step closer, Jared rubbed his forearm. "We're in danger because we love our son. But Jensen, you can't tell me that you and I weren't meant to be. If things hadn't happened the way they did - as horrible as it all was - we wouldn't have this family." Jensen had to be able to feel the concern and love that was surrounding them.

All the heat and fire seeped out of Jensen at Jared’s words and he stepped forward, letting his fingers curl around Jared’s neck, sliding up into his hair. “No, Jared, that’s not what I meant. I would never, ever doubt us, or us being together, or our pack for that matter. I _know_ how we all care for one another.”

Dragging Jared down, Jensen let their foreheads rest together, closing his eyes with a sigh. “Why are we _here_? Yes, I have an obligation, I get it, but why should I put the clan before you, and our family, our son. Tell me why I can’t just steal you all away in the middle of the night? We could build that home you drew for us, that you think I don’t know you’ve kept. We’d be so happy together, without the pressure.”

Jared would make a liar of himself if he said that he'd never wondered that. But there were so many other things to consider; hell, some of them had been pointed out to him by Jensen. "What about people like Mike? Mike doesn't believe in the old ways any more than you do. And, this place, it ... it made you who you are. I'd love for us to have our own home somewhere one day but this is home now. I feel at home here. Changing here, running through these woods and knowing that you spent so much time here- it's like it makes up for all those years I didn't have you. I want Luca to know this forest, these paths. Know where he comes from."

“We could bring Mike with us? I’d been considering offering him a place in the pack, after discussing it with everyone of course.” Jensen sighed, knowing that wasn’t really the point Jared was trying to make. He had to admit it was nice to think of his son roaming the woods he’d loved as a child. “I don’t think I’ll be able to live up to my brother’s potential. Which isn’t fair, because how do they even know how Josh would have been?”

“They don’t, Jensen. No one does. And you don’t have to live up to _his_ potential... you live up to yours. Which, I might add, you do every freakin’ day. You’ve taken a bunch of misfits and turned us into a group of people who love each other - I would _die_ for any one of them, Jensen. And that’s because you would. Do you know how amazing that is? Do you know how special it is?”

Jensen blew out a low breath and slowly released his too tight grip on Jared, smoothing his hair down before dropping his hands. “You’re right. I- I know that... a lot of this is just me.” Which made it harder to accept, he supposed, but thankfully he had the steady voice of reason in Jared. If it wasn’t for his mate, sometimes, he thought he might have run already. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough to have you. Thank god for it. And, sorry, for... the freak out.”

Jared followed Jensen’s step back and slid his arms around his mate’s waist. “It wasn’t a _freak out_. It was a real -” Jared huffed and frowned slightly. “I was scared and then - I felt this … total rush of your presence. I knew you were coming.” There was a blush creeping onto his cheeks and he ducked his head down.

“Of course I was coming. I would never let someone hurt you.” Jensen smiled softly as his fingers moved across Jared’s cheek. “I can’t believe he had the nerve, I was starting to think he didn’t have balls big enough for anything but talking shit behind our backs. What did he want anyway? Did he have a real reason for coming?”

Jared sighed and leaned back so he could meet Jensen’s gaze. “To rattle us? Stir things up? I just - it was strange. It’s probably nothin’ but - it just felt like he was _testing_ , you know? I don’t know.” Even after more than a year Jared was still getting used to the enhanced senses that Jensen had grown up with.

“Testing?” Jensen frowned, considering Jared’s words. There was no way that man wanted anything good, but the _bad_ could go further than Jensen could guess. “Like, trying to determine what you’d do in response to him? Or trying to figure out if you could call to me as easily as most mated couples?”

"Maybe... I'm sorry, Jensen. It's just a feeling -and I don't always get them right. Maybe it's the whole - change thing and I'm still learning." He felt a little like he'd let Jensen down and frowned as he tried to bring back the _feeling_ that had accompanied Marcus earlier.

“Hey, don’t. Jared, you did- you protected Sandy and Luca, right? You called for me, subconsciously even, but you didn’t lose it with Marcus. Hell, when I came in - before I flipped and pinned him - it looked like you were very in control of things. And I’m proud of you, for all of that.” Jensen smiled softly, pulling Jared in for a soft kiss.

There was no denying that Jensen's words made a smile push its way onto Jared's lips. "I wouldn't have let him hurt them," he said softly. “Luca’s gonna call me Dad one day. Sandy said so.”

“I’ve been telling you that since before Luca was born.” Jensen snorted; shaking his head as he pulled back and linked his arm with Jared’s to turn him back to their house. They had to check on the rest of the pack after all. “Hey so, how would you feel about Mike joining us? I know he doesn’t have a mate but... I kind of feel for him, you know? By now, his parents have given up on him _finding_ a mate. Which is just, horrible.”

“You found me,” Jared said as their shoulders bumped together. “Maybe he just needs to go out into the world and look. You never know.” Jared could feel the tension slipping away.

“He’s been away.” Jensen shrugged, stopping and turning once more, hand curling along the back of Jared’s neck and dragging him in for a slow, deep kiss. “Just, give it some thought?” He asked in the brush of their lips.

Jared's lashes fell to his cheeks and his fingers found their way under the hem of Jensen's shirt. "Can't think when you kiss me," he mumbled.

“Later then,” Jensen murmured, drawing Jared in for another kiss. At that moment, Jensen kind of felt like everything but this should be _later_. Some things really were more important.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s here!”

Jared had been staring out the window for over an hour and as soon as he saw Misha’s truck he was bounding down the hall to the front door. He flung it open, only vaguely aware of it banging into the wall as he darted down the stairs.

Jared arrived at the road at the same time as Misha was sliding out of the truck. They collided and Jared practically wrapped himself around his friend. “God, Misha. I missed you.”

Laughing, Misha squeezed Jared tightly. “I missed you too. I was really glad when you called.”

Jared planted a wet kiss on Misha’s cheek and picked him right up off the ground. Growling softly he spun his friend. _So many memories._

“Put me down, ya big goof.” Misha’s eyes were bright and Jared was pretty sure he was tearing up.

“ _You_ missed me,” Jared said.

“Of course I missed you, ya dope.”

That just provoked another hug from Jared until he heard a throat clearing behind him.

It wasn’t like Jensen wasn’t _expecting_ Jared to be all over Misha the minute he saw him - after all, this happened every time the two were within touching distance - but the jealousy still burned rich and hot through him. He took a deep, steadying breath then smiled - only mildly forced - and stepped forward.

“Hey, Misha, have a good drive?” Jensen still wasn’t quite comfortable with just flat out touching someone that wasn’t his mate or the pack, but that came from the world he’d been raised in.

“Outta my way!” Chad nearly screeched the words and Jensen barely had time to step to the side before the blonde was flying past and tackling hard into Misha’s side. “ _Miiiiisha_. You never call, you never write, I thought maybe you stopped loving me!”

The breath whooshed out of Misha. “God I forgot how strong you all were,” he muttered. It was a true sign of how much Misha trusted that, jealously or not, no one would kill him when he wrapped Chad in a tight hug without looking to see if Christian were near.

Jared took advantage of Misha’s pre-occupation with Chad to step in behind Jensen and circle his arms around his mate’s waist. Chin resting on Jensen’s shoulder he whispered, “I love you.”

A soft smile pulled at Jensen’s lips and he tilted back into Jared, humming softly. “I love you too.”

“Misha, hands above the waste,” Christian called out, laughing a moment later as he crossed the lawn and scooped Misha into a hug, lifting him up off the ground. “Son, you look like shit warmed up.”

“God, Christian, give the man a break,” Sandy said as she crossed the lawn to join them, Luca on her hip. “Misha, you look as pretty as always.”

Misha had a grin on his face that Jared recognized. Misha felt like he belonged with them. "Misha probably drove half the night," Jared said.

Nodding at Jared, Misha winked. "Wanted to see this precious little guy. May I?" Eyebrow lifted, Misha looked first at Sandy then Jensen.

Jared's chest felt a little achy with love for the way his friend tried to respect all their social intricacies even if he didn't necessarily understand them all.

“Yeah of cou-”

Before Sandy could hand the baby over, the door of the house was tugged open so swiftly it banged against the wall. They all froze as Mike pelted across the lawn, scooping Luca out of Sandy’s arms, before Misha could take him.

“I don’t know this sme-” Mike cut off as he turned to face Misha, blinking at him. “Hi.”

When Misha didn't answer, Jared leaned back so he could see his friend's face. "Misha? You okay?"

Misha nodded and stared at Mike silently for a while longer then held out his hand. "I'm Misha," he said softly.

"Misha?" Jared started to head over to his friend but Jensen grabbed his wrist. Jared frowned.

“Mike,” Mike breathed, handing Luca to Sandy and taking Misha’s hand in his, a slow smile growing on his face.

“Oh my god,” Sandy whispered, looking over at Jensen. “Is- are they-”

“Just give them a minute.” Jensen smiled, shifting to presshis hand into the small of Jared’s back. He could feel Jared’s confusion, his tensing shoulders, and he pressed his lips just below Jared’s ear. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Jared tilted his head slightly. "Misha? You alright?"

Blinking a few times, Misha pulled his hand free and took Luca back then wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm ... I'm good, Jared. I missed this little guy." His eyes were already drifting back to Mike and Jared stepped toward him.

"Misha. Why don't you come with me, I'll get you settled in the main house." He glared at Mike and slid his arm over Misha's shoulders.

"Now? I don't mind, you know, standing for a while. Been in the truck for hours." Misha kissed Luca's head then smiled at Mike.

“Jared,” Jensen said softly, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips. “You know they’re... it’s...”

“Misha,” Mike repeated as if Misha had just said his name. He looked like he was in a bit of a daze.

Jensen knew the feeling, though his had been spaced out. Mike had been waiting his whole life, waiting, and Jensen had no doubt that the older wolf had finally found his one. He could feel it, could see it, and he had to laugh because though he’d joked about finding Misha a nice werewolf of his own, hadn’t thought it would actually come true.

“Luca likes you,” Mike murmured, passing his hand through Luca’s hair and letting his fingers drift down over Misha shoulder.

Jared pushed Mike's hand away and curled his arm tighter around Misha. "Misha, come on. You can bring Luca and we'll get you settled in the guest room you had last time."

Misha smiled faintly and then frowned at Jared slightly. "Okay. I guess." He shifted Luca higher in his arms and nodded at the truck. "Can you grab my bag?"

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Jared nodded sharply and headed to the back of the truck. He didn't like the way Mike was looking at Misha. _His_ Misha, his friend - his best friend. Hell, Misha was the only person who even knew what had happened to Jared. And this - whatever everyone seemed to think it was - between Mike and Misha was in their minds.

He yanked at Misha's bag and pulled it out of the truck only to find Jensen standing there looking at him. Jared scowled. "What?"

“Jared, honestly, you can’t tell me you don’t see what’s happening.” Jensen was a little surprised by the intensity in Jared’s emotions. He hadn’t anticipated the jealousy to be so _strong_ , or there at all for that matter. Of course, as a younger wolf Jared still didn’t quite get all the mate connection things. The only instant connection between mates he had experienced was his own. Jensen had thought Jared would be happy, in some way at least.

"It's not what you all think it is," Jared said quietly. His fingers were curled so tightly around the handle on Misha's bag that it made his knuckles ache.

Jensen stared up at his mate, torn between too many emotions to make real sense of things. He was a little surprised to feel something close to disappointment at Jared’s quick denial.

“Mike would never hurt...” Jensen watched Jared tense all over again and blew out a slow breath, reaching out for the bag and tugging gently. “Let me take this up to the room. So you can spend some time with your friend.”

"Oh, you're upset with _me_ because _my_ friend is gonna be torn from his life like I was? Taken from me? He's _my_ friend, Jensen. Misha belongs..." Jared slammed the tailgate back up on the truck. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." He spun and stalked off across the wide yard. Obviously Misha wouldn't notice that he was gone.

Shock rippled through Jensen, followed quickly by a type of hurt he’d never felt at Jared’s hand. He half stepped forward, tempted to follow, but he wasn’t even sure Jared wanted to see himwhich he never doubted before.

Trying to school back his emotions - though undoubtedly his werewolf family had easily heard Jared’s harsh words - Jensen turned and walked back to the group, not too surprised to see them all watching him. Except Mike, who was smiling at Misha, which was kind of the problem. “Hey uh, Mike? I know this is, you two are, look- Jared could use Misha right now. I’m not- he. Damnit, can you two just stop looking at each other long enough to listen to me?”

Misha's eyes found Jensen's quickly. "What's wrong with Jared? What happened?"

“Apparently I tore him from his life, or something.” Jensen shrugged, rolling his eyes at his own bitter tone. “I just think, right now, he’d rather talk to you than me. He was really looking forward to seeing you. Could you just go talk to him? Mike will be here when you get back.”

“I will,” Mike said quickly, smiling at Misha as he took Luca from his arms. “Me and Luca. I’d like- we could talk. Later. After you talk to Jared or something.”

“I’d like that, Mike.” Misha frowned and shook his head like he was trying to make sense of everything and wandered off in the direction Jared had gone.

“Oh god,” Mike whispered softly, shifting to the edge of the truck so he could watch Misha walking away. He half stepped forward but Jensen was quick enough to capture his arm and holding him back.

Forcing down the way he felt at Jared’s words, Jensen smiled softly at Mike. “I know, it feels like you have to follow him everywhere, but he needs to talk to Jared. And, Jared needs him. So, please.”

“Yeah, yeah I just...” Mike trailed off, shaking his head, causing Luca to laugh cheerfully. Mike turned his grin down to the child. “You like Misha, Luca? Wanna tell me all about him?”

“I’d rather Luca’s first word be Mommy,” Sandy pointed out with a small smile, stepping forward to take the baby from Mike’s arm. “Was that what I think it was?”

“Who’d have thought?” Christian laughed, crossing to Mike and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “All this time, we had your mate stored away, just waitin’ for ya.”

“Oh god, really?” Chad bounced forward, his grin wide. “Like, Misha’s really your mate Mike? Like he’s gonna be a werewolf? Shit, Misha’s gonna make an awesome werewolf.”

“Chad, language,” Sandy hissed, glancing purposefully at Luca.

Jensen listened to the excited chattering drifting off as the group moved indoors, his eyes fixed off in the distance where he could just barely see Jared waiting for Misha to catch up to him. He hadn’t worried about having taken Jared from his life since before he’d changed his mate, but like so many other times, all it took was a little seed of doubt for Jensen’s mind to spin.

What if this was how Jared always felt? What if he missed being human, missed living with Misha? What if, some part of Jared, wished he’d never met Jensen just so he could have had a chance with Misha?

Jensen forced the pain and hurt away, as far as he could, hoping Jared wouldn’t feel it. He hated he couldn’t be the one to make things better for his mate, like Jared had for him so many times. But this time, Jensen wasn’t enough. He didn’t know how to handle that.

-=-=-=-

"I'm sorry," Jared said before Misha had even caught up to him.

"It's okay, what's going on?" Misha leaned back against the fence at the edge of the road.

When Jared looked over at his best friend, Misha was already staring over in Mike's direction. He sighed and kicked hard at a rock by the nearest fence post. "You know what's happened, right?"

Misha did a double take then frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

Jared saw the tell-tale flush on Misha's cheeks. He might not be able to put words to what he was, obviously, feeling but it was written all over Misha's face. "You're meant to be together," Jared mumbled.

"What?" Misha leaned in closer, brows furrowed.

"You and him." Jared folded his arms across his chest. "Mike," he added grudgingly.

Misha laughed and shook his head. "You're a laugh a minute, Jared. Just because - I mean, the guy-"

Something close to realization began to creep on to Misha's face and he shook his head again.

Jared rolled his eyes impatiently. His chest ached and he kept his gaze straight ahead, not wanting to see Misha's expression. "You can feel him, right? The pull. He's still staring at you. Right there behind your truck." When Misha said nothing Jared continued. "Did you see how quickly he came running to defend Luca? And then - as soon as he was near you he just handed Luca over."

"Yeah but I'm your-"

"You're not my anything anymore. You'll belong to him, like I belong to Jensen," Jared said quickly. He half hoped that saying it quickly would make it hurt less, but he was wrong.

"What do you mean _I'm not your anything_?" Misha pushed up and shoved hard at Jared's shoulder. "I'm your best friend. What the _Hell_ has gotten into you?"

There was a muscle twitching along the side of Jared's jaw and he rubbed at it before folding his arms again. "You look me right in the eyes, Misha and tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. You listened to me describe it for years."

When Jared lifted his eyes Misha's bright blue gaze was already there. Just as intense as he always was, Misha's frown deepened and then the lines and creases in his face disappeared as it was slowly replaced by something that more closely resembled shock. "I didn't-"

Misha turned to look over his shoulder to where Mike was still lingering by the truck. "I didn't do anything," Misha said softly.

"You feel it, yes?" Jared sighed. He was angrier with himself than anyone else. He'd been so excited that Misha was coming: excited about being able to talk about their lives, remember their mutual friends. Now, everything would be so very different.

Misha nodded slowly and appeared to have to force himself to look away from Mike. "I... yeah. _Jesus_. Jared, do I have to - _fuck_. What happens now? I don't know what to-"

"You'll want to spend every waking moment with him. He'll be perfect and amazing and then he'll offer to change you." Jared barked out the words like commands and the bitterness he felt toward the entire situation was then the only taste in his mouth.

Misha's eyes widened and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly then he looked down at the ground. "Why are you so angry with me?"

The anger that had been simmering in Jared's stomach died down when he heard the waver in Misha's voice. His shoulders sagged and Jared lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. "I'm not angry at you," he said softly. "I mean - no - I was just surprised. I made that sound shitty - and you know it's not shitty."

When Jared looked over at Misha, his friend was still staring at the ground but he nodded.

"Mishe? Mike is a - he's remarkable guy. He was one of the first here to back Jensen and loves Luca. Spoils him rotten. He's sweet, and funny and he'd never, ever hurt you. You'll be safer within ten miles of Mike than you've ever been in your whole life." Jared dropped his arms and reached out hesitantly for Misha's hand.

As Misha looked up, Jared saw the sun glint off tears in his friend’s eyes. "Do I have to.. really have to change?"

Jared's heart felt like it had been snapped in two when he saw the pain on Misha's face. "No, you don't have to. I made it sound ... listen. Just get to know Mike. Talk, learn things and see how it feels. I wasn't sure, remember? But the feelings I have for Jensen - I couldn't imagine not being with him all the time."

Misha's expression brightened a little and he nodded, his fingers tightening on Jared's hand. "It does feel pretty good," he said shyly.

Jared smiled crookedly. "It feels amazing."

Another nod and Misha's smile returned.

"Go on," Jared urged. "Go talk to him. You and I have plenty of time to talk later. Besides, half the reason you came was to look out for Luca and Sandy. Mike is _never_ very far from Luca." By the time he'd finished speaking, Jared's smile was genuine. He _did_ , after all, remember that feeling - that initial flush of just _knowing_ that he'd wanted to touch Jensen; be near him. "Go on," he said with a smile.

"I just talk? Go over and - tell him about me?" Misha's gaze flicked nervously over to Mike.

"Mishe, you're a great guy. Just go be yourself. That's who he wants to know." Jared pushed at Misha gently and laughed quietly when his friend started walking backwards.

"Okay, but I wanna catch up with you tonight. Alright?" Misha's smile had become grin.

Jared nodded and waved Misha away. It was easy to love Misha - they'd been best friends for years. But watching Misha walk away - walk _toward_ his future was about the most difficult thing Jared had ever done.

-=-=-=-

As soon as Jared saw Mike take Misha's hand he headed off in search of his own mate. It wasn't difficult. Jared just followed the _tug_ and _pull_ of hurt that his mate was taking such pains to hide. Sometimes, it felt a little like he hurt Jensen most, when he simply needed his mate to be strong.

Just like Jared thought, he found Jensen at the gazebo on the edge of the tree line behind the main house. He often went there when he wanted to try and have a few moments of peace from all the thoughts of the pack. Jared didn't even try and conceal his arrival; after all, just as he was aware of Jensen...

"I owe you an apology," Jared began as he climbed the wooden steps.

A flicker of a smile played across Jensen’s face and he straightened up, waving his hand toward Jared. He’d felt the ease that had somewhat settled when Jared spoke with Misha, and he supposed that he had to take it as a good thing and just, move on. Clearly _more_ changes were about to happen to them.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said softly, dipping his head down once more. Didn’t really seem like there was any reason to disagree or fight. Jared and he were the leaders, especially at this time they had to be a single unit. “It’s not like either of us, or anyone, expected this at all. The shocker was, is, huge.”

Jared pressed his hand to Jensen's chest. "Let me? I'm growing up too you know. I make mistakes."

“You... have things you want to say?” Jensen swallowed and nodded toward Jared, managing a soft smile. He patted Jared’s hand on his chest then shifted to the side to allow Jared room to sit. “Go ahead, I’ll listen.”

Jared smiled wryly and shook his head as he sat down. "I was wrong to speak to you like that at all, let alone in front of the pack. I was jealous and idiotic. I didn't think about what I was saying and it came out all wrong. And I know you've probably been sitting here trying to make sure I couldn't feel how much I hurt you by saying it."

“You were jealous?” Jensen rolled his lips together, shifting so he faced Jared full on. There was no point telling Jared that yeah, speaking to him like that in front of the pack was a bad thing, clearly they both knew. And Jensen was sure they could fix it, their pack was understanding enough. But the jealousy thing stumped him, and he watched Jared shift for a moment before realization crawled through him. “You were jealous of Misha finding Mike?”

Jared looked down at his hands and watched his fingers twist together from a few moments. "It wasn't that - he was just always there. My best friend and the link - you know? The person that always loved me and cared about me. I was always the most important person to him. And - I liked that. I was young and..."

Jared shook his head and finally managed to look up at Jensen. "I thought he'd always be there. It was juvenile. I apologized to him. I'll apologize to you in front of the pack. But here... just you and me? Will you forgive me?"

Staring at Jared for a moment, Jensen fought through the parts of him that wanted to pick apart Jared’s words. He dropped his gaze and threaded his fingers together, thinking with just the slightest bitter air, _I’ve always loved and cared about you._ No use in fighting, Jensen reminded himself.

“You don’t need to apologize to me in front of the pack. We’ll just show them we’re okay, that will be enough.” Jensen smiled briefly at Jared before rubbing his hands along his thighs. “Is Misha alright? Did you explain, what happened?”

"It was you," Jared said firmly.

“What was me?” Jensen rubbed along the back of his neck, unusually uncertain around his mate.

"It was the way you take care of me, that made me realize what an idiot I was." Jared shifted closer quickly and slid his hands up Jensen's chest. "You've loved me from the moment you first saw me and ... it was that feeling inside that kept me going. _You_ love and care for me, like no one else ever has. Including Misha."

“Of course I do, always did and will. We both know that.” Jensen smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulder. “Thank you for, just. Okay,” Jensen laughed nervously and shook his head. “So, you hurt me. I know you know it, so I won’t deny it. But I also know how shocked you must have felt with the Misha and Mike thing, and yeah, I feel that too. But god, Jared, when you say things like being torn away from your life... do you really feel that way? Is that what I did? Why it’s so important Misha stays human? I would have thought you’d be thrilled to have him as part of our pack, around all the time, should he choose that.”

Jared nodded. "It will be good to have him here and no - you didn't tear me away from my life. You are my life. The pack - and Luca and having Misha here, if that's what he wants will make it perfect." Jared smiled and nuzzled against the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

"Tell me you still love me," Jared murmured. He gripped Jensen's shirt and pressed closer, desperate to chase away the last of the hurt he could feel lingering between them.

“I will always love you,” Jensen breathed, sliding his hand up to cup Jared’s jaw and tilted his head back. “Now you tell me how much of an issue it’s going to be, the Mike connecting with Misha thing. Because, Mike has only ever really been around werewolves, he’s never seen a human changed; he won’t understand the hesitations and concerns you know. The ones Misha will have, that Sandy and Chad had. I’m trying to determine what role to take in all of this.”

"Help Misha? Like you helped me." Jared's hands curled over Jensen's wrists. "Take care of Misha?"

“Well you know I would never let any harm come to Misha. And Mike is like a brother, I trust him with our son.” Jensen watched his mate for a long minute then nodded. “Whatever you think Misha needs, you know I’ll do it. And of course, you know Misha doesn’t have to become a wolf, if he doesn’t want to.”

Smile softening, Jensen dropped his gaze and sighed. “I’m caught between a lot of places here, Jared. Mike isn’t even technically part of our pack; he’s an alpha in his own right and hasn’t submitted to you or me. So, you understand that I only have so much influence?”

Jared nodded slowly. "And if Misha turns. Will Mike take him away from us?" Jared kept his voice steady even though his heart was racing at the possibility alone.

“It’s not like I can’t tell the idea bothers you,” Jensen murmured, laying his hand over Jared’s heart. “We would offer Mike a place in our pack. I’m fairly certain he’d take it. After all, he’s been waiting more than thirty years for this opportunity and I have a feeling Misha’s not willingly going to say yes if you’re not around.”

"Okay," Jared said softly. "Then I'll trust you to get us through it. No matter what the outcome." Jared's shoulders relaxed slightly and he pushed against Jensen's grasp until he could fall against his mate's chest.

This wasn’t a position Jensen had ever intended finding himself in. Sure he liked Misha, was even fond of him, in small doses mainly because Jared was so affectionate and it was different than how he treated their pack. _Misha_ was different, having him around constantly? Jensen would likely spend every waking moment jealous.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen with him coming up here,” Jensen muttered, laughing weakly as his arms wrapped his arms around his mate. “Misha being here was supposed to be relaxing.”

"I didn't feel relaxed until I got back here." Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's neck. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Jensen closed his eyes and searched out the feelings of his pack members. Though he couldn’t really grasp Mike and Misha’s feelings, everyone else was at peace, so that had to mean something. “Yeah, for a while.” His fingers drifted up into Jared’s hair, shaking off the lingering tension.

"Do you remember the night you took me to the ocean?" Jared leaned heavily against Jensen and closed his eyes. He could still remember the night as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

“Of course I do. I loved the way... god, I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but I could _feel_ the way you felt about me. It felt like I was the center of your world, and I’d never felt that, not from my family or anything. So, yeah, of course.” Jensen laughed softly, fingers moving in gentle strokes along his mate’s back.

"Nothing was ever like that for me. No matter who I met, no matter how sweet they were - it was always you." Jared's arm slid around Jensen's slim waist, fingers hooking over his belt. "When will things settle down?"

Jensen snorted, shaking his head. “Not ev- not, for a while, Jared. Once day though, I promise some type of peace. I’ve been thinking, when Luca’s a bit older, I think we’ll take the pack away for a while. My father will stay in charge for many more years; I’d like to raise our son somewhere with a little less drama.”

"And maybe we could build the house,' Jared said softly. He'd not let go of that idea, in fact, he still worked on his plans when he had some rare free time. "I would like that. Will we have dinner ourselves tonight? The pack? And Mike?"

“Yeah of course.” Jensen shifted to tilt Jared back, searching his eyes for a moment then bringing their lips together in a slow glide. He let his forehead rest against Jared’s, gripping the back of his mate’s neck with a soft squeeze. “Please don’t say things like that again, Jared.”

“I promise,” Jared said in a whisper. His lips met Jensen’s softly and he let his lashes fall to his cheeks. “Never.”

“Good,” Jensen breathed, tugging Jared in for a deeper kiss, his fingers sliding firmly along the back of his mate’s skull. His nerves were a little fried by the entire thing but as long as things were good with Jared, that was all that mattered to him.

-=-=-=-

“So, Misha, you were saying you’ve known Jared a long time?” Mike asked over the edge of his glass of wine, staring at Misha across the table.

Jensen kind of wanted to roll his eyes. It wasn’t like Misha and Mike hadn’t been talking all afternoon. He glanced over at the men, watching their warm smiles, and shook his head. “Ah, young love.”

“Jensen,” Sandy hissed at the same time as Katie. “It’s adorable,” Katie continued to insist, laying her hand on Misha’s arm. “I mean, just to see you so happy. Normally it takes a couple of days to settle down with the rest of us outside Jared.”

"We talked a lot today." Misha tilted his head slightly, eyes sparkling in the candlelight that lit the table. Smiling at Katie, Misha pushed his food around on his plate. "Mike is really sweet.'

Jared leaned into Jensen's side, fingers curling over his mate's thigh and peered past him at Misha. "Are you happy?"

Misha's gaze moved quickly to Jared and his smile softened. "I am, Jare. Honest. I'm a little confused," he laughed softly, "but okay."

“Yeah well, who would have thought _Mike_ of all people.” Chad snorted and leaned into Christian as the man nudged his side.

“I am sitting right here you know,” Mike mumbled, poking at his food. “I know I’m not... part of your pack. And I get that. Just like I get, Jared, that Misha is your best friend. But you know me, you trust me with your son, so... that counts, right?” Mike smiled hopefully at Jared.

Jared sat up quickly. "Mike, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. Honestly, I just wanted to know that Misha was happy. He _looks_ happy. And Mike- I trust you." Jared smiled and ducked his head down slightly. Mike might not be a member of the pack but he was still an alpha and Jared had some catching up to do in terms of respect.

“Good, that’s, I’m glad you trust me.” Mike grinned and nodded.

“Would you like to be?” Jensen asked, smiling slightly when everyone looked toward him. “Mike, would you like to be part of our pack? Of course I’d have to discuss with everyone first but, I believe we all feel a sense of connection with you.”

“Oh please! Mike that would be so awesome.” Katie quickly nodded, smiling when Sandy agreed with her own quick nod.

“Um, wow. I- well, I didn’t realize you were recruiting to your crazy brood.” Mike laughed softly, swallowing thickly before his gaze settled on Misha. “I think, you lot are the tightest pack I’ve ever come across. And I imagine, if Misha were to choose... well, I’m guessing this is the pack he would like to be with.” Mike smiled, just a little uneasily, at Misha.

Misha's teeth were firmly embedded in his bottom lip when he looked down at his plate. He shrugged a shoulder and set his fork down carefully.

Frowning, Jared leaned forward slightly and reached for Misha's shoulder. "Can I tell you something it took me a long time to learn, Misha?"

Glancing at Jared out of the corner of his eye, Misha nodded silently.

Jared squeezed Misha's shoulder and leaned back against his mate's chest. "Tell Mike the truth, even if you think it's something he doesn't want to hear. He'll know anyway."

For just a moment, Misha's eyes widened then he turned back to Mike. "Yes, if I changed I'd want to be near them. I'm not part of their pack either but - sometimes, I wish I was."

“I know the feeling.” Mike’s smile returned with full force and he stared at Misha for a long time before forcing his gaze to Jensen. “Okay, if the pack decides they would like me, and maybe one day Misha, to join, then yes. That’s if everyone thinks they can stand me being around twenty four seven.”

“Of cour-”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Jensen swiftly interrupted Sandy, smiling softly at her and reaching out to squeeze her hand. Sometimes he thought Sandy and he shared a strange type of connection, ever since she volunteered to carry his child, but the whole thing was still too much on the level of _weird_ for him to think about it. “This decision needs to be, private.”

Jensen looked around, making sure everyone understood that they wouldn’t plan more about Mike joining their pack just yet. When regular conversation picked up again he turned to his mate, leaning closer to press his lips to Jared’s ear. “If this happens, we’re going to need to discuss this you touching Misha thing. You know how it makes me feel,” Jensen nearly growled the words, letting his hand drop on Jared’s thigh and squeezing just the right side of too hard.

Jared shuddered slightly and nodded as he tried to keep his eyes open. When Jensen spoke to him like that ... Jared felt boneless and weak. He swallowed and turned slightly to whisper against the corner of Jensen's mouth. "Sorry."

“Mm, I’m sure you are,” Jensen breathed, holding Jared’s face in place as he slid his lips across for a kiss that too rapidly deepened. He was fairly certain the pack had picked up on their feelings that afternoon, when things were better, but Jensen figured there wasn’t any harm in _showing_ either. “I think you’ll keep doing it, just to get me like this,” Jensen murmured into the part of their lips.

Jared was trembling slightly. The deep timbre of Jensen's voice was like ice water trickling down his back. Panting softly, he let his lashes drift closed and slipped his arms around his mate's neck. When he felt like that - the room around them disappeared and he was sunk into the heat and closeness of _Jensen_.

If Jensen had his way, he’d just pull Jared away from the table and take him to their room. Only, Jared had wanted some time with just Misha and Jensen had promised to have a serious talk with Mike. So the kissing thing had to stop, but Jared’s arms just felt too damn good around him.

“Alright boys, don’t make us get out the hose,” Christian growled, tossing a carrot their way. “Calm yourselves.”

Jensen huffed as he pulled back; throwing Christian the finger before turning his eyes to Jared once more. “Guess we’ll have to revisit this later.”

Jared sat back on his chair and slouched down slightly letting his hand fall across Jensen's lap. He glanced at Jensen out of the corner of his eye, long enough for his mate to know that, yes, it was deliberate.

Misha cleared his throat and leaned on the table. He held up his glass of wine. "To ... new beginnings."

“I’ll second that.” Mike grinned, lifting his glass as well. Jensen had a feeling if he could see under the table; Mike’s foot would be bumping against Misha’s, which was likely why the man flushed. “Lots of new beginnings.”

A round of agreements spread across the table and Jensen shifted against Jared’s hand as his mate pressed down with a little too much purpose. “Jared,” Jensen hissed, nails lifting to drag through Jared’s hair, along his back. “Thought you wanted some Misha time tonight?”

Jared looked over his shoulder at his mate and smiled innocently. "I do, I'm just making sure you're waiting up for me." He leaned a little closer, fingers trailing over his mate's inseam.

“Oh trust me baby, I’ll be happily waiting up for you,” Jensen murmured and brought Jared in for another slow kiss. “All night. But really, you shouldn’t keep me waiting.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so... all over each other.” Mike looked from Jared and Jensen to Misha, his smile wavering slightly. “Are they always like... well, like _this_ , when they’re not threatened?”

Misha rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'm not saying anything on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

Jared simply lifted his hand and waved Misha away even as he smiled into the kiss. "I won't keep you waiting," he murmured to Jensen.

“Well let’s help clear the table yeah?” Katie jumped up, glaring until Christian and Chad stood as well. “Sandy, you wanna-”

There was a soft cry from across the room where the high chair was set up between Katie and Mike’s seats. “Apparently I’m on Mommy duty, go on ahead.”

Jensen was only half listening to the babble of voices in the background, far too caught up in his mate, the gentle heat and rising lust stirring up in him.

Mike stood, smiling down at Misha. “We could, wait in the hall?”

Slipping his hand into Mike’s, Misha tugged the man out of the room.

-=-=-=-

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Mike settled back on the deck chair, small smile lingering on his lips as he sipped from his beer.

Jensen didn’t bother trying to look sheepish or anything, it wasn’t like his place as pack leader - future clan leader - didn’t come with _this_. Conversations to check in, reassure, smooth any ruffled feathers. Not that he expected that with Mike, but he’d promised Jared he’d make sure the wolf understood exactly what he was getting himself into.

“Misha’s important,” Jensen said softly, turning his own bottle of beer between his fingers.

“Duh.” Mike looked his way and laughed, shaking his head softly. “You know I know that.”

“Of course, but you see him as...” Jensen hesitated, rubbing his thumb through condensation. Even if Mike might be part of their pack someday, he wasn’t now. He had his own alpha to answer too and Jensen wasn’t foolish enough to push those boundaries between them. “He was there, when Jared and I came together for the third time, and finally got to _be_ together. He saw Jared before the change and after. And obviously he’s seen us all now, he’s at least comfortable with the wolf thing, but by no means does that make him prepared to _be_ a wolf.”

Jensen watched, and heard, Mike swallow thickly. “You think… he might not want that? What, what would that mean for us? Him and I, I mean.”

“Well it would be up to you. But you have to at least respect his decision. If it’s what he chooses, then you work around it. Maybe you spend time with him during the off weeks. There’s no reason you have to rush into it, you can… date him for a while, get to know him. Misha’s pretty great, so I think he would take the chance, getting to know you.” Jensen smiled comfortingly over at Mike, patting his shoulder. “I’m not saying that’s what will happen.”

Mike blew out a low breath and rubbed a hand through his hair, shifting in his chair. Jensen couldn’t tell if Mike’s twitchiness came from considering Misha not being with him or from the nearly full moon shining down on him and it made Jensen once more wish Mike was already part of his pack. Then he could read him so much better.

“Whatever Misha decides,” Mike began quietly, several minutes later. “I’ll be okay with it. I mean, it would suck, not being with him twenty four seven, joining you guys, but I would never pressure him into a decision.”

“Mike.” Jensen smiled a little warmer and shook his head. “The offer for you to be part of our pack? It doesn’t mean only if Misha joins. Even if Misha decides he doesn’t want anything to do with you-“ Jensen cut off at Mike’s pained noise, wincing in sympathy for him. “Not that he would, I can tell he’s already fond of you. But, no matter what, we want you with us. You’ve been nothing but supportive since everything happened with Luca, you’re a great friend, we all love you as one of us already.”

The smile on Mike’s face was wide and his eyes glistened slightly before he laughed and punched a soft fist into Jensen’s shoulder. “Gee thanks Jen, I love you all too.”

Jensen laughed and punched Mike back, settling back in his seat. “So, want to tell me how you’re feeling? About the whole, finding Misha thing.”

“You mean, how I feel knowing I’ve found my mate though I’d already given up on that happening?” Mike sighed and drank long from his beer before shrugging and slumping back in his chair as well. “Just thinking about him makes my heart race, makes me feel like, I can’t be a moment without him near. I want to have _everything_ with him. It’s… I didn’t think it would be this intense.”

“Yeah, it’s… I mean, I experienced it in stages, different points in time, but I remember when I found Jared when he was barely fifteen and all I wanted to do was steal him away from the entire world.” Jensen grinned just thinking about that day and night, his eyes lifting to the moon for a long moment before he looked back at Mike. “It doesn’t change. Not even now, when I’ve been with Jared for nearly two years. It’s still just as intense, and I think it always will be.”

“God,” Mike whispered, a smile twitching on and off his lips. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“Of course you are.” Jensen once more reached out to pat Mike’s shoulder, squeezing it softly after a beat. “You’re going to be great.” There was no doubt in Jensen’s mind that Mike would do his best by Misha, and Jensen was half worried and half excited about the entire thing.

-=-=-=-

It was dark in the house, everyone off to bed, and Jensen waited until he felt Jared head his way before slipping out of the room, hiding in the shadow of the hallway. He was almost certain his mate would sense him but he held his breath, waiting, hoping his mate would just assume he was in the bedroom.

As Jared neared, Jensen’s shoulders tensed, braced. Jared hesitated just outside the door, his gaze slowly sliding toward Jensen in the darkness, and Jensen couldn’t help smirking. “Good boy,” he breathed before lunging forward, shoving Jared hard into the room and slamming him up against the wall.

Jared lost the ability to think somewhere between _Jensen_ and fuck as he was suddenly crushed up against his mate's hard body. "You...I-" Giving up, Jared let out a low moan and hooked his leg around Jensen's.

“Not quite quick enough yet.” Jensen grinned, the action faltering as his body rolled hard against Jared’s. He dipped down and nuzzled into his neck, bite kissing his way along smooth skin. “Missed you tonight,” he half growled, hands roaming hard down Jared’s sides.

"Talked about you, you know, while I was _touching_ Misha." Jared tipped his chin up and smirked as Jensen's hands stilled on his hips. _God_ he loved riling his mate.

Jensen sucked in a slow breath and sure enough, Misha’s sent was all over his mate. A low, possessive growl curled through him and he jerked back, watching Jared’s expression change. “Take your clothes off,” he said quietly, with a fake level of calm that almost made him smile.

Jared's brow dipped into a frown and he stared at Jensen for a moment, studying his features in the dimly lit room. "I just hugged him, I was teasing," Jared offered. He stepped closer, holding his hand out to his mate.

Brows lifting, Jensen lifted his hand and shoved Jared had back against the wall, stepping in and letting his nose run alongside Jared’s jaw, inhaling loud enough for his mate to hear him. “You smell like him. I’m going to change that.” His teeth sank too hard into Jared’s neck, another growl rising in him, before he stepped back and eyed his mate. “Now take. Your clothes. Off.”

Jared's hands shook at he tried to unbutton his shirt. He was _entirely_ sure it was the adrenaline and lust that surged through him. The bite mark on his neck was throbbing and he lifted his fingers to rub at it gingerly while he shrugged out of his shirt. Without a second thought he dropped it onto the floor and then fumbled with his jeans and boxers. Socks and shoes yanked off Jared pushed his hair back of his feverish forehead and stared defiantly at his mate. "There," he said. The waver in his voice betrayed the outward bravado. He just wanted Jensen.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Jensen’s lips and he stepped back, gesturing to the bed. “Lay down, on your back.” When it came to their relationship, he was usually the one in control but he hadn’t even been quite this dominant. It only mildly disturbed him that Jared’s flicker of hesitation was actually doing something to his already overheated system.

Padding slowly toward the bed, Jared kept his eyes on his mate. Kneeling down on the edge of the bed he finally turned away and crawled up the bed before lying down. "What are you... what are you gonna do?"

“You don’t get to know.” Jensen crossed the room, standing at the edge of the bed and staring down at his mate until he started to squirm slightly. “Is it driving you crazy? Not knowing? I mean, who says I’m going to do anything at all. Maybe I’ll just stand here and get myself off and not let you touch yourself.”

Jared stretched his arm out, fingers brushing over the rough material of his mate's jeans.He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted a little close. "That's not what you want, is it?"

He was hard already, his body aching for the feel of his mate's hands, and Jared had to fight the overwhelming urge to slide even closer.

“Do you think you’re the only one who can tease Jared?” Jensen stepped back, shaking his head as he slowly dragged his shirt up his chest and over his head, tossing it across the room. “You think you can do things like getting Misha’s scent all over you, just to get under my skin, but you know what?”

Stepping forward once more Jensen slid his fingers around the curve of Jared’s skull and drew him up off the bed, letting his lips brush beneath Jared’s ear. “I’m _always_ under your skin. No matter what you do, aren’t you always thinking about me first? Would it please me? Would it rile me up? Sometimes I think you’d do anything to get me to just _claim_ you.”

"Yes," Jared whispered. It was no lie. He had lingered in Misha's room, he'd known how jealous Jensen would be and he _liked_ it. It was more than like, when Jensen took control so completely, Jared could let go - he could just _want_. There was a tremor in Jared's hand as it lifted to curl over Jensen's wrist.

"I can make it better," he said quietly. His voice broke and he struggled to slow his breathing. Jensen's fingers had slid into Jared's long hair and were tightening their grip slowly.

“No.” Jensen dropped Jared back to the bed, stepping back. “Tonight? Right now? I’m calling all the shots. Now lay down flat on your back and don’t move again or you won’t like what I decide to do.” He took another step back and let his hand slide across his hip, thumbing over the button on his jeans until it was free.

Jared moaned quietly then his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he rolled onto he back. His gaze was locked on Jensen's face, on the dark and threatening green eyes. The shiver that ran down Jared's body was white hot and he subtly tucked his hands under his ass so he wouldn't be tempted to _touch_

 _“You know, I think I like seeing you like that. Taking my orders without question.” Jensen smiled surprisingly soft at his mate considering his words. Their eyes continued to stay locked even as he grasped the zipper on his jeans and slowly dragged down. Jared was absolutely breath taking, golden tanned skin curved by muscles he’d gained since turning, a million miles he just wanted to touch and mark. “Tell me you’re mine.”_

 _"I'm yours," Jared said quickly. His fingers had curled so hard into his palms that he was sure the nails were breaking the skin. Jensen was gorgeous. He moved gracefully, slowly and deliberately and every single motion seemed to show off his body. Jared clenched his teeth against a soft moan and arched up slightly. "I'm yours, Jensen," he echoed._

 _“And you always will be.” Jensen slipped his jeans from his hips, his boxers falling to join a moment later. It made his stomach flip knowing that just _looking_ at Jared like this was driving his mate insane. He could feel the heat between them, the heavy, thick tension. It was intoxicating. “And, you would give everything to me? You would do _anything_ I asked.”_

That time Jared _did_ moan. He was shaking with desire, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Anything. Please..."

Sliding a knee up on the edge of the bed, Jensen moved closer to Jared, dropping down so his lips were inches from his mate’s hipbone. “What do you want Jared? God, I can feel you radiating with it, you’re going insane aren’t you?”

Jared's head rolled back and he couldn't help the way his body shuddered up off the bed. "Want you to touch me," he rasped. He kept his eyes closed, terrified if he looked up he would just melt away.

“Mm, I’m going too,” Jensen murmured, dipping down to let the tip of his nose run along Jared’s hipbone. “No more Misha smell, just you. And me. Us. Have I ever told you how much I love your smell? The way it makes my heart race. _Jesus,_ you kill me.” Jensen dragged his teeth over the line of bone, another low growl sliding up his throat.

Jared couldn't help it: he was overwhelmed by the presence of his mate. The heady scent of Jensen's arousal wrapped around Jared's soul and squeezed tightly. His hand slid out from under his body and his fingertips ghosted over Jensen's cheek as teeth teased at his flesh. "Jensen-" A sharp cry of _pleasurepain_ halted Jared's words as Jensen bit down hard on the tender flesh above his hip.

“You aren’t supposed to touch,” Jensen growled, moving lightning fast. He shifted over Jared, straddling his hips, pinning his arms down onto the bed at his wrists. “My bad little Jared,   
breaking the rules.” He grinned down at his mate, knowing the words were more playful for their current mood.

His hips slowly circled, ass grinding over Jared’s cock. “What if I want to, tie you up? And just, use you.” Jensen dropped down, letting his lips rest just above Jared’s. “What if, I want to fuck myself, on you? What would you do then?”

The sudden pressure and rub against his cock sent Jared spinning so close to coming than he nearly bit through his bottom lip. As he strained against Jensen's grasp, Jared whimpered softly; the taste of copper earthy and rich in his mouth. _What would he do?_ Jared could see himself passing out from pleasure - and then beyond that his mind went all hazy. "Jensen, please - I can't. This is..."

Jared struggling to twist his hips, seeking out more pleasure was making Jared _want_ more than he ever had before. “Whatever you want,” Jared murmured. “Yours, m’yours. _God_.”

“So many options,” Jensen murmured, watching the pleasure on Jared’s face escalating. He knew what that meant, could feel how close to the edge his mate was. It had been a while since he bottomed to Jared and his mouth was nearly salivating for it. “Maybe I won’t tie you up then,” he breathed and pressed Jared’s arms down into the mattress a final time before drawing back.

Leaning hard forward he slipped his hand under the pillow to grasp the bottle of lube, drawing up once more and popping the cap. As he pushed up to his knees he took Jared’s hand, slathering up his fingers. His lips slid kisses over Jared’s jaw until his lips were once more right by his mate’s ear. “Stretch me open for you. Probably should make it quick, I know how badly you want in me.”

Jared was finding it hard to breathe, hard to focus his eyes and yet - all he could see was Jensen. Even though Jared might be the one doing the fucking, he knew - beyond all doubt - who was in control.

His hand was shaking as he reached down to slide his fingers over Jensen's balls and find his mate's tight entrance. As his finger rubbed the skin gently, Jensen's mouth slid down Jared's jaw again. "God, Jensen. What...what's got into you?"

“Who says anything has gotten into- god, does this really seem like the time to go slow?” Jensen laughed throatily, waiting until just the tip of Jared’s finger slid into him before he sank back, welcoming the burn and stretch. Alright, maybe something had gotten into him, or many things for that matter, all piling up and sparking up a thick lust that was flaring hard up his spine.

Rocking slowly down onto his mate’s finger, Jensen groaned softly, forehead sliding along Jared’s. “Night before the full moon, you making me jealous, and just... you. Because just as I’m always under your skin, you’re under mine. And I can feel how badly you want me, how you _need_ me.” Jensen nipped at Jared’s neck, hips circling. “Add another.”

Jared's next breath in sounded more like a wheeze. Shifting his hand quickly, he pushed a second finger deep inside the heat of Jensen's ass. The heat was intoxicating and the weight of Jensen's sweat-slick body writhing atop his was driving Jared slowly insane.

He stretched his mate open, panting as he tried to keep himself from coming at the mere thought of the tight heat that was awaiting him. "Jensen," he whispered. Jared's lips found his mate's and he shuddered with pleasure as Jensen's tongue slid forward to wipe away his pleas.

In truth, Jensen wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ all the stretching. He liked the burn, the little slice of pain, but it was all about the teasing, making Jared even more insane. Jensen wondered if, by the time he sank down onto his lover, Jared would just lose control, flip him over and fuck him.

“Enough,” Jensen breathed into the kiss and shifted forward until Jared’s fingers fell free. He grasped the bottle of lube once more and considered it then his mate. “If I touch you, will you be able to hold on?” He could see how hard Jared was fighting to stay in control and he couldn’t resist dragging his tongue along the flush, kiss swollen lips.

Jared tilted his head, chasing the slick feel of Jensen's tongue. "Yes," he murmured. The truth was, he had no idea but he _needed_ the touch like he needed to breathe. Nodding, Jared arched up off the bed to try and catch Jensen's lips in a kiss.

“Knew you could, ‘cause you’re my good boy.” Jensen grinned into the kiss, quickly slicking up his hand and shifting back. He curled his fingers around Jared swiftly as their lips connected once more in a hard kiss. Jared’s flesh was burning against his palm and Jensen moaned into the pass of their lips. “Jared?”

Jared's spine curved as his muscles tightened and he arched up off the mattress. "Yes," Jared whispered. Dizzy and weak with desire, Jared blinked his eyes opens and Jensen was _right_ there - dark eyes locked with his.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen shifted forward and grasped Jared at the base, lining himself up. “I want,” Jensen groaned as he sank down onto his lover, head falling forward to rest against Jared’s. “Want you to fuck me,” he said in a near whisper, the stretch burn filling him was enough to slam him dangerously close to the edge.

Jensen's words trailed down Jared's body like the ghosting of fingers and he let out a slow moan, heavy with want. It was all _too_ much. It was _too_ perfect.

A low growl began in Jared's chest and rumbled past his lips. His hands slapped hard against Jensen's shoulders as he pushed up off the mattress and flipped them. The moment Jensen's back hit the bed; Jared thrust forward hard and dragged his nails down his mate's chest. His hips snapped forward again, all control lost and he fucked _hard_ into the heat and slick tightness of his mate.

“Fuck,” Jensen growled, arching his hips up into the sharp quick thrusts Jared was driving into him. Any lingering stretch and burn was gone in the wake of pleasure, so thick he could barely see straight. “Jared,” he moaned his mate’s name, arm hooking around his neck to drag him down for a hard kiss.

Legs lifting, Jensen wrapped them tight around Jared’s waist, groaning into the kiss as the angle shifted and sent Jared deeper. His skin felt like it was on fire, his heart racing faster than it ever had in a change, and all Jensen could hear was Jared’s labored breathing and his own deep moans.

Sweat was dripping down the back of Jared's neck and he moaned loudly into his mate's urgent kisses. With each snap forward of his hips Jared was losing himself, losing the ability to hold back the wave of pleasure that was trying to overtake him.

"Fuck," he hissed. Tearing himself back from the kiss, hand planted firmly on Jensen's chest, Jared fucked into his lover hard and fast. Jensen's face was gorgeous - flushed deep red, bottom lip caught under his teeth as he panted.

And then it felt as though the world was slipping sideways. Jared's nails scraped down over Jensen's abs as he reached for his lover's shaft. He stroked the swollen flesh, hips jerking forward unsteadily as his orgasm began to unravel deep him.

There was a possibility that Jensen blacked out for just a moment as Jared’s fingers moved along his over sensitive skin, his body driving hard into him. Jensen’s head tipped back in a silent moan as his orgasm hit him, curling up from the base of his spine and slamming hard through every inch of his body.

Jensen could feel the rippling tense shudder in between the white hot sparks of his release and his fingers curled tight in Jared’s hair, muscles clenching around him.

Jared felt the heat of his mate's come splashing across his hand and he cried out as his body jolted forward. His orgasm began like a spark and shot through him so quickly he didn't even realize what was happening. Suddenly he was shaking, his hips erratic and slamming hard against Jensen's ass as they both twitched and moaned their way through the pleasure that was beating them down.

It was long, aching and sweet and Jared collapsed as soon as Jensen's legs loosened around his waist. The last of Jared's energy was used as he dragged himself up Jensen's slick body to lick his way along his mate's plump lips.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen whispered after what felt like countless minutes simply struggling to regain his breath between soft kisses. His entire body felt loose in a way it hadn’t in months and he stroked a hand through Jared’s sweat damp hair. “That was...” Jensen didn’t know where to begin describing it. Somehow words like _hot_ and _really fucking intense_ didn’t seem big enough.

Jared nodded weakly and rested his cheek against Jensen’s shoulder. The thick rasp in Jensen's voice was all the confirmation Jared needed that his mate was _just_ as blown-away as he was. "I got bossy," he muttered then laughed softly.

“I let you,” Jensen breathed, thumb sliding over Jared’s brow. “Wanted you to lose control, after holding it back so long. Was kind of amazing.” Shifting slightly, Jensen rolled Jared to the side, instantly pressing into the heat of his body. “Feel like I should draw us a bath, don’t want us to be too sore tomorrow.”

"Let me," Jared muttered. "I'm strong." After a year of getting accustomed to his new strength, Jared knew he was stronger than he was before. "I took what I wanted," he murmured with a teasing smile on his face.

“Mm, well as long as you’re going to join me.” Jensen laughed softly, grasp Jared’s arm before he could slide completely off the bed. Their eyes met and Jensen scanned his mate’s expression. “That, before you took what you wanted, it was okay?”

“Okay?” Jared’s brows lifted in surprise. “Jensen, you could do- well. Yes, of course, it was amazing....hot. I .. Why would you even ask that?” Jared’s fingers settled along his mate’s jaw.

“Just never been that intense with you. And, I’d like to again.” Jensen grinned, pushing up to capture Jared’s lips in a soft kiss. “Now go start a bath, if I’m sore tomorrow I’ll make you miserable during out change.”

Moving away from Jensen was always difficult but Jared groaned and slid off the edge of the bed. His legs wobbled slightly and he laughed before his expression softened back into something much shyer. "You know, I'd let you. I'd let you do anything," he said. "I- it feels good when you trap me, when you-" Laughing again, Jared shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

Jensen pushed up to his elbows, watching Jared slowly make his way across the room. “I’ll have to remember that for the future.”

As soon as Jensen heard the tub turn on he rolled off the side of the bed and went after his mate, because he’d really rather not be too far away anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared woke to the what he thought was his name. Blinking a few times, he stretched and tilted his head slightly toward the curtain at the foot of their partition. Waking the morning after a change was so much more comfortable at the Ackles’ home.

"Jared!" Misha's face appeared at the edge of the curtain.

"Misha, we're just waking-"

"Jared, get up now. Sandy and Luca are gone." MIsha's eyes were wild with panic and the scent of fear was all over him.

Slapping at his already rousing mate, Jared crawled toward the curtain. "Misha? What is going on?"

The post fuzziness of a change was lingering in Jensen’s mind but Misha’s words slowly sank in and he sat up, fumbling forward. “Did you just say Sandy and Luca are _gone_?” Already Jensen’s heart was racing but he was sure he had heard wrong, because- When he inhaled, the scent of his son was nowhere near. “Shit. Shit, tell me Sandy’s just gone out.”

Shaking his head, Misha rubbed nervously at his arm. "No. They - Luca was sleeping and Sandy was dosing - I smelled smoke. There was something..." Misha's gaze wandered to Jensen and back.

Jared reached out for his friend's hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the futon. "It's okay, Misha. What happened when you smelled smoke?"

Misha's eyes widened and he stared over at Jensen for a few moments. "I - they were resting so I left them there and I went out to check. There was a fire.. small one burning on the back porch. I put it out and came back in to wake up Sandy and she was gone. _Oh God,_ Jared the room - it looks like she fought." Tears began to trail down Misha's cheeks and Jared looked over at his mate.

"Jensen? What-" Jared swallowed and reached blindly for his shirt.

“Was there blood?” Jensen asked though his voice felt hollow. He could hear the stirring of his pack and he hurried to dress, pushing up to his feet and climbing over Misha and Jared to step out into the corridor. “Misha,” he repeated and fixed the man with a small stare. “Is there blood? Do you think either Sandy or Luca is hurt?”

Jared slid his arm over Misha's shoulders.

Misha blinked wide-eyed at Jensen for a few moments and then shook his head. "I didn't see any. Jensen? I'm sorry. I thought the fire would be dangerous. I didn't-"

Leaning closer, Jared rubbed the back of Misha's neck. "It's okay, no one is blaming you. Right, Jensen?" Jared peered over at his mate.

“It’s not your fault Misha,” Jensen forced his voice to sound soft. He couldn’t hold it against the man, who was just that, a _man_. “I need you to stick with me here okay? Things are going to feel very intense but I promise things will remain safe for you. Do you understand?”

When Misha nodded Jensen turned away, watching the farthest partition slide open. His shoulders tensed and the minute Katie came out her eyes widened. “Katie, please, I know you’r-”

“Where is she?” Katie was already turning, heading for the house in a run.

“Shit,” Jensen swore softly then looked toward Jared. “Fill in everyone? Get Christian and Chad to start a scent trail outside, there has to be something. I- I’ll work on Katie. We’ve got to-” Jensen cut off for a moment, looking toward the side with the flare of panic. _Luca_ , their son, and Sandy, a girl who’d given everything for them. With neither able to change they would be virtually helpless.

Jared nodded - and the frantic fear that his mate was burning with just below the surface seeped into his heart. "Jensen, we'll find them," Jared said. His voice wavered and his own nerves set him in motion quickly. "Christian? Chad?"

Jared was still hopping into his jeans when he reached the two other members of the pack. Christian and Chad's faces both had the same confused look that Jared knew had been on his own a few short moments earlier. "Christian. Sandy and Luca are gone. Jensen's gone after Katie. He wants you to cover the front find Luca's scent - it's the strongest. Find a direction, find _something_."

Misha’s voice seemed too small when he spoke from just behind Jared’s back. “There was a fire outside and I didn’t know that they were in danger. Sandy fought. Everything’s thrown around...”

“Everything?” Chad whispered, his eyes widening. As Christian’s arm slipped over his shoulder he leaned into the man. “She- she fought?”

“Chad, we can’t focus on that now,” Christian murmured softly then turned his gaze to Jared, nodding quickly. “We’ll find Luca’s scent. We- we’ll find them. Come on Chad.”

A moment later the door burst open and Mike came in, hesitating when they all looked toward him. “I woke up, because Misha, he felt _off_. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Mike moved to Misha’s side, touching his arm and looking from him to Jared. “Shit. It’s bad isn’t it?”

Misha sniffed and blinked up at Jared. "I-"

"You _did_ , exactly what any of us would have done, Misha." Jared used his arm to guide Misha toward Mike. His eyes met Mike’s and he nodded in Misha’s direction. "Misha left Sandy and Luca, sleeping in the main room. There was a fire and he went to put it out and when he came back, they'd - it looked like they'd been taken."

The pain reared up again in Jared’s chest and he cleared his throat. He wished that Jensen could be there beside him. “Christian and Chad are heading out front to see if they can find Luca’s scent. Mike? Will you take Misha back through the house and see if you can help him remember anything. Sounds, voices, smells other than the smoke.”

“Yes, definitely.” Mike’s arm hooked around Misha and he turned him, forcing him forward. “Hey, look, you were protecting Sandy and Luca; you had no idea what was going to happen. You were just looking out for the pack and that is what everyone feels, you hear me?”

Misha nodded slowly but looked over his shoulder at Jared.

Jared smiled softly at Misha. "Take care of him, Mike. He needs you. I love you, Misha." He knew it didn’t' have to be said but he knew the hollow look on Misha's face.

As Mike and Misha left the room grew entirely too silent and Jared sighed. Luca was so little, could hardly manage to get across the room without falling on his little chubby face. "Fuck."

Rubbing at his face furiously, Jared bent to pull his boots on. He could _feel_ Jensen's anger as his mate tried to funnel it into the search, into calming Katie. Katie's emotions were like a tempest. Fighting his way through the mess of _panic_ and _hatred_ , Jared headed toward his mate.

He ran across the dew-damp morning grass and headed into the back door of the main house. The scent of smoke from the fire was still on the air and it confused Jared - he wasn't practiced enough yet to pull out the scent of Luca. The fear in his chest bit hard again and he jogged down the deserted hallway to Katie and Sandy's room.

Before he opened the door he felt Katie's pain, heard her sobs. When he finally saw his mate, Jensen was on the floor cradling Katie in his arms. "God," murmured Jared.

He was across the room in three steps and sinking to his knees by Jensen.

However capable Jensen was of being pack leader, he had never had to try and comfort someone through something so horrible. It was difficult enough to grasp the idea of his _son_ being missing. His chest was aching, his fragile hold over his control threatening to slip and he looked toward his mate, eyes growing wide. 2

“Did you- have Christian and Chad started searching?” He knew the answer already but he needed something, needed to give Katie something to grasp onto, something to pull her out of the hysteria.

"I did. Christian and Chad are looking for their scent. Mike is taking Misha around the house, back through everything to see if he can remember anything at all. Katie?" Jared looked to Jensen quickly and his mate nodded.

"Katie," Jared said again more firmly.

“I can’t-” Katie sucked in a sharp breath, her head shaking. Slowly she met Jared’s eyes, wiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I can’t _feel_ her Jared. I don’t know if she’s hurt, or, or what’s happening. It’s like, like she’s _gone_.”

Jared had to struggle against the emotion that tightened his throat. "Katie, what if she can still _feel_ you? I'm so sure all those years that I nearly went crazy waiting for Jensen - what stopped me was that sense - that he was out there. You understand me?"

“She can’t. She-” Katie dropped her gaze, rubbing along her arm slowly as if she couldn’t stand to be still. “It’s been happening since she was pregnant. Our- our connection has slowly faded. It’s, because of Luca- not bad,” she added quickly when Jensen stiffened. “Just, the bonding of parents or something.”

Jensen hadn’t ever heard of that happening but then, their circumstances weren’t like any he knew. And it definitely wasn’t happening with himself and Jared. “Katie, maybe it’s only because she hasn’t been changing. It will change, we’ll go and find them, and soon she will change and the connection will be back.”

“I-” Katie sucked in another breath then turned to Jared. “And you? You think it’ll come back? You haven’t felt a change in your connection since Luca?”

“Of course it will come back,” Jared said firmly. “It’s survival instinct. It’s her body’s way of putting all its focus on Luca. We _will_ find her, Katie but Jensen needs you to be strong. You’re the one most likely to _feel_ her, to catch the slightest scent of her and Luca. But you’ve gotta focus. Okay?”

“Okay.” Katie nodded slowly, allowing Jensen to pull her up to her feet. “I’m okay; I’ll get it under control. We need to find them.” She looked between Jensen and Jared then pushed forward. “I’ll go help Christian and Chad.”

Jensen watched her go, nearly relieved to have a moment alone with his mate. “You okay?” He stepped forward, instantly taking his mate’s hand.

“No,” Jared said softly. “You’re not either. Jensen you know - this doesn’t make sense. This had to be someone who knew about the house, knew what was going on - if not someone helping them.” He saw Jensen’s shoulders stiffen and lowered his voice. “The smoke to cover the scent of strangers, and to distract Misha? Knowing it was the morning after the change? We’re at our weakest, exhausted, and sleeping so deeply...”

“And my parents are out of town.” Jensen had already been thinking this, so hearing Jared say it wasn’t that surprising but actually speaking it out loud was enough to make his blood cold.

“Jared, whoever took them, I have a feeling it wasn’t Sandy they were really after.” His stomach churned and he stepped toward his mate, clutching his arm. “We’ll track their scent for the rest of the day, until we find them. Hopefully they haven’t gotten too far.”

Jared nodded and turned to head toward the door. “We’ll find him. We’ll find our son.”

-=-=-=-

In the beginning, tracking both Luca and Sandy’s scent was easy. It was all over the property, and driving in the van with all the windows down made it easy. They all knew Sandy’s scent but the way it faded so quickly, had everyone tensing within minutes of leaving the long dirt trail leading to the Ackles’ land.

Jensen managed to calm them only by pointing out that Luca’s scent was still there and pointedly ignoring why Sandy’s scent would vanish so quickly. He looked toward Jared and his mate simply took his hand, knowing what fears Jensen was too wise to speak aloud.

Christian and Chad took the front of the van, Jensen and Jared in the middle, and Katie sat beside Mike who had offered to go along after Misha had insisted countless times that he could handle cleaning up at home. No matter how fast Christian drove though, Jensen felt each mile like a crawl.

Even as the scent began to fade, the sunlight dimming, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to tell them to stop. He could feel the spirits of his pack worsening, the tension mounting, and the moment Christian sucked in a breath to speak Jensen slammed his fist on the side of the van.

“Keep going,” he growled, clenching his eyes shut and sucking in a deep breath. There was nothing, none of the rich, earthy scents Jensen had thought Luca had somehow taken from Jared. “God damnit, don’t stop driving.”

“Jensen, it’s going on sunset. We could go back, regroup, develop a plan-”

“If we turn around and go back there’s no-” Jensen cut Christian off, choking on his own words a moment later. He looked toward his mate, forcing himself to breathe through the bite of panic.

“What do you think? What would be best?” He knew Jared would understand that Jensen simply wasn’t in a place where he could handle making the decision alone.

Jared's hand curled over Jensen's thigh. "Everyone is really tired, Jensen. We can't find them here, not now - we need to go back home and ... we'll regroup. I agree with Christian."

It wasn’t the answer Jensen wanted and he looked away, blowing out the stream of aggravation. He could feel the van slow, could feel everyone eyes on him, and forced himself to nod. Jared was right, Jensen was sure, he just couldn’t grasp the idea of leaving his son out there, somewhere. And Sandy, who had so quickly offered her very life to help them - help _him_ , for such a selfish cause.

“We’ll develop a new plan,” Katie whispered, her words tight. “Right, Jensen?”

When several minutes passed and Jensen couldn’t seem to find any words, she looked toward Jared. “Right Jared? Please.”

"Yes, Katie. We'll go back to the house and map out the areas we've covered. You've been marking them all as way points on your phone, right, Chad?" Jared leaned over to look at the young blond.

“Yeah, I have them all marked.” Chad nodded quickly, turning in his chair. “On my phone and here, on the map. If we can figure out who-” He cut off with a sharp inhale when his eyes met Jensen’s and he turned quickly in his seat.

“There are, that’s a good thing.” Katie fumbled over her words, looking nervously toward Jensen before reaching out, laying her hand on Jared’s arm. “I believe they’re alive.”

“That’s not particularly the issue,” Jensen snapped before he could help it, his fingers clenching into fists. “So they’re alive now. Will they be by the time we get back and _regroup_?”

"Jensen!" Jared's eyes narrowed at his mate. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute? Christian. Pull over." Jared's heart was pounding. The emotions from his mate were flooding him and he was having trouble enough with his own, let alone Jensen's.

Part of Jensen was tempted not to exit the van, but that would be childish, petty, and that wasn’t what they needed right now. So as Jared slipped out onto the side of the road Jensen followed, closing the van doors behind him and turning to his mate. “Please, I’m sorry, I really am but we don’t have time for this now Jared.”

"We don't have time for you to feed off your anger either. Jensen, they need you. They need you to hold it together." Jared kept his voice low and stood between Jensen and the van. "You think I'm not terrified? _I_ need you to believe we're going to find Luca. I can't stand the thought of never seeing him again - Sandy...”

“Someone has to face the truth, Jared.” Jensen stared up at his mate, his heart lurching. “If they stole Luca to get to me they have no need for Sandy. And if, if they just wanted to destroy us, then, they’d have no need for either.”

Jaw clenching, Jensen inhaled sharply through his nose, turning away from Jared. “I- I’ll be fine. Just get in the van, let’s go. I promise no more outbursts. I’ll be the leader.” _As always_.

“Are you giving up on Luca?” Jared widened his stance. “You tell me right now if you are giving up on _our_ son.”

“Damnit Jared, don’t do this with me now. You know would _never_ give up on him. _I’m_ the one who wants to keep driving, remember? So let’s get the fuck back in the van and I promise to behave.” Jensen turned back to his mate, eyes narrowing slightly. It was easier to focus on this then the cold hard truth behind Jared’s words.

“Fine.” Jared turned quickly and fumbled with the handle on the van. His heart was breaking into pieces. He wasn’t sure he could be strong enough for everyone.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered and grabbed his mate’s wrist, tugging him back and pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m just... so scared. I know you are too. It’s okay, we’ll get through this. I’m with you, and I’ll lead us. Please don’t be upset with me now.” Jensen breathed the words into Jared’s hair, holding him tightly, the contact better than he’d known it would be.

"I need you," Jared murmured softly against Jensen's neck. "I need you so much." Sometimes it frightened Jared: the way he and Jensen were so intertwined. Their strengths, their weaknesses. Sinking forward into Jensen's body, Jared tightened his arms around his mate. "I want them back. It hurts-"

“I know, god baby I know. I’ll get them back, both of them, I swear.” Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s hair. Comforting his mate was second nature, and it went a surprisingly long way toward soothing Jensen as well.

Pulling back slightly, Jensen framed Jared’s jaw, tilting his head up. “Hey, look at me. When have I ever broken a promise?”

“Never,” Jared said shakily. “We’ll find them. We’ll get them back.” Jared forced his lips up into a slight smile.

“We will.” Jensen nodded, pulling Jared in for a soft kiss before releasing him. “Now, let’s go back and come up with a plan. Hopefully my parents will be in touch soon.” Jensen could force himself to be more confident about this, because he had to be. “And hey, thanks for stopping me from completely losing-”

Jensen cut off sharply as the door flew open, nearly knocking Jared off his feet. Mike didn’t bother to apologize, his eyes wide with panic. “Misha’s hurt, I can- something’s wrong, really wrong. We have to go.”

“Misha?” Jared found it a little hard to believe that things could actually get worse. “God...”

“Fuck. He’s, he’s in pain. I can-” Mike sucked in a sharp breath, his face paling.

“Get back in the van.” Jensen pushed forward, forcing Mike back through his shock. “Come on Mike, can’t go until we’re both in right?” The man nodded and allowed Katie to pull him back as Jensen climbed onto the seat and tugged Jared in after him. “Christian, step on it.”

-=-=-=-

The minute the van rolled to a stop Mike was clambering over the seat, throwing the door open and taking off for the house. Jared was only steps behind so Jensen hurried to catch up to them, nearly crashing into his mate’s back as he skidded to a stop just inside the house. The living room was even more a mess than it had been before only now Jensen could smell something foul and reeking of death.

“Vampires,” Christian whispered from somewhere behind them.

“Misha,” Mike whispered, crossing the room in several quick strides and kneeling beside the injured man. “Oh god, _god_ Misha are you-” Mike gently scooped him up into his arms, bringing the man closer to inspect him. “What happened?”

Misha blinked a few times and looked up into Mike's face. "Mike. You came. Jared said - Jared said you would take care of me." Wincing, Misha folded himself forward into Mike's chest.

Jared sank down hard onto his knees and ran his hand over Misha's hair. "Misha? Buddy? You gotta tell us what happened." Jared yanked his t-shirt off over his head and balled it up to press it to a deep cut on Misha's forehead.

"Vampires. Like the ones when I met Jensen." Misha moaned softly when Mike checked his limbs for injuries. "I - Jensen." Misha held up his hand weakly, white paper clutched in his fist.

Jensen could feel the pack’s eyes on him as he stepped forward and took the paper from Misha’s hand. He hadn’t expected any type of ransom note or - especially not from vampire’s - and looking at it now only made his heart sink further. They wanted him in exchange for Sandy and Luca. There was a location and a deadline, along with the threat that coming with someone would be the end of his son and Sandy.

“What does it say Jen?” Katie asked after a long minute, pushing forward to try and grasp the note.

Jensen thumbed the paper closed and tucked it into his pocket. “Mike, Jared, get Misha cleaned up, make sure he’s okay. You three, let’s try and clean up this room some.” Dipping his head in a nod Jensen turned and left the room, his mind reeling.

Unease settled in the pit of Jared's stomach as he felt nothing but tension and determination from Jensen. "You heard Jensen, get going. Mike can you get Misha settled in his bedroom and I'll be along soon. There's a first aid kit in each bathroom."

When Mike nodded, Jared climbed up to his feet and headed off after his mate. He could feel Jensen's presence and smiled sadly when he realized that he had followed his mate to Luca's nursery. The room that had been so full of happiness for so long now seemed entirely too empty and quiet. "Jen?"

“Sometimes, being the leader really sucks.” Jensen laughed humorlessly and looked toward Jared, clutching one of Luca’s favorite toys in his hand. “I know I bitch about it a lot, mostly though I’m okay with it. But right now? It’s just-” He sighed and stepped passed his mate, pulling up the diaper bag that clearly had been left behind.

“You’re scaring me.” Jared turned quickly and curled his hand over Jensen’s shoulder. “What do they want? What’s...are Luca and Sandy okay?”

There were so many horrific endings to this story in Jared’s mind.

“They’re okay. I’m going to get them back, like I promised I would.” There wasn’t really a choice in Jensen’s mind. His life for Sandy and Luca, fine. Jared would... god he would be hurt but he’d learned so much, he’d grown so much, he could handle the pack. And he would raise Luca, tell him how much Jensen had loved him, they could all make it somehow. “They’re going to be home before you know it.”

“ _What_ is going on? What are you going to - _Jensen?_ ” Jared’s blood ran a little cold in his veins. He could feel the throb of cold determination from his mate. “Give me the note.”

“Jared, it’s- it’s just better if you don’t know okay?” Jensen looked down at the diaper bag then turned slowly, framing his hands along Jared’s jaw. “Look, no matter what happens, you know I love you. I need you to stay here, make sure Misha’s okay, keep trying to get a hold of my parents, be in charge. I know you can handle that.” _God_ Jared was going to be so angry, but Jensen thought he’d move on, he’d be there for everyone.

Jared's brow furrowed deeply, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "No - whatever you're gonna do. No. You think I can't feel that ...what..." Jared was shaking and shook off Jensen's hands then stumbled back a few steps. "What are you gonna do? Tell me!"

“I can’t tell you. Because there isn’t a choice Jared, there’s no way around this. And sometimes being a leader is all about making the tough calls. Please just, don’t be angry with me. I don’t want it to end that-” Jensen cut off, looking away from Jared’s piercing gaze. If he didn’t just _go_ then Jared would wheedle it out of him before too long.

"End... you- you said you'd be with me forever." Tears spilled over onto Jared's cheeks and he took another step back. He could feel it - he could feel the way that Jensen had resigned himself to not coming back. His mate was saying goodbye to him.

Shaking his head, Jared kept backing up until he bumped into the wall by the window. "No, I'll - I'll tell Christian and - Katie and we'll - there's -" He couldn't look at the firm set of Jensen's shoulders and Jared dropped his gaze to the carpet.

“Jared, please. You know I can’t be that selfish, not my life over Sandy and Luca’s. I’m the whole reason Sandy is in danger, I’m the reason Luca is. How could I not do this?” Jensen rubbed at his eyes, sighing heavily. “Don’t pull away from me now. Not when I need you the most.”

"And when I need you? You know - you know you're not coming back. I can _feel_ it." Jared's voice was hardly above a whisper. "You can't leave me. I spent half my life wanting you - and ..." Jared wasn't sure he remembered how to be without Jensen.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jensen stepped forward, reaching out for Jared’s hand. “What other choice do I have Jared? No part of me wants to leave you but I can’t just give up on them. He’s our son Jared, our little boy. And, it’s Sandy. I don’t know what other choice I have.”

Jared threw himself forward into his mate's arms. He didn't care if it seemed weak as he cried against his mate's neck. He didn’t have any answers. He knew that if the tables were turned, he too would give himself to bring Sandy and Luca back to the pack. It was far worse to be the one left behind. "Let me go - I can do it - what-ever-" Jared's breath hitched and he held on tightly to Jensen's shirt.

“No Jared. They asked for me, they want me and I would never let you go.” Jensen smiled weakly, his eyes filling with tears. Each breath he pulled in was full of his mate’s scent and Jensen’s heart already felt like it was breaking. How the hell was he supposed to be strong enough to let Jared go? “You’ll be a great leader Jared, I know it.”

"No," Jared murmured. His lips slid along Jensen's cheek and he kissed his mate hard, tongue pushing past Jensen's lips. Jared wrapped his arms so tightly around Jensen he wasn't sure either of them could breathe. Tears left a salty taste in his mouth, and Jared moaned desperately into the kiss.

Jensen’s arms curled tight around Jared, holding him as close as he could as their lips moved hard together. He could feel Jared’s pain, rippling off him in waves so painful Jensen could barely stand it. Just like he could feel Jared’s determination, there was no way he was releasing Jensen. “Jared,” Jensen gasped into the kiss, pulling back enough to drag his fingers over tear slick skin. “Okay, okay we’ll talk about it. We’ll try and find another way. We can discuss with everyone.”

Jared leaned back, disbelief and hope fighting deep within him. "Y-Yeah? I can figure something out. Me and Katie and Christian, right?" Jared didn't let go of Jensen; in fact, he might have pulled him a little closer.

“We’ll all discuss it. Right now. Come on, we can’t waste any more time.” Jensen pulled Jared with him to the hallway. His heart was already racing but he refused to think about it any longer, knowing Jared was hyper aware of his emotions at the moment. “Jared, I can barely breathe.” Jensen forced a small laugh, trying to pry loose Jared’s arms around him.

Jared frowned slightly as his cheeks burned red with a blush of embarrassment. Dropping his arms, he hooked his fingers over Jensen's back pocket. "Better?"

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded, leading them down the hall to the living room. He pressed his lips to Jared’s neck for a moment, pausing to breathe in another deep lungful of the familiar scent. “Christian, Katie, I- Jared and I need to talk to you.” Jensen smiled weakly at his mate. “You wanna go check on Misha while I show them the note, fill them in?”

Jared nodded and leaned down to press his lips to the corner of Jensen's mouth. "I will. I'll be right back. I'm sure Mike it taking good care of him." A soft smile curved Jared's lips up and he smoothed Jensen's hair back from his forehead. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Heading off down the hallway, Jared sighed and rubbed at his temples. The pack was flooding him with so many different thoughts and feelings. It would be almost a relief to sit by Misha for a few minutes.

Jensen looked after his mate for a moment before turning back to Christian and Katie. Sighing softly, he pulled the note from his pocket and read the address a few times before looking up. If he played this right, he’d have minutes, at the most. But some sacrifices weren’t worth making and there really were no other choices.

“This is the note they left. I... I need a glass of water. Start considering possibilities.” Jensen repeated the address in his mind before turning to head for the kitchen.

He could already hear Katie and Christian, Chad joining them a beat later, as they considered the note. Jared really was going to hate him this time, but one day, maybe, he’d forgive Jensen. Or at least always tell Luca the good things.

Slipping through the kitchen Jensen grabbed the keys for his brother’s old motorcycle hanging on the wall, his heart lurching as he crept out the back door. He tried to keep his thoughts and feelings as schooled as possible as he darted across the lawn to his parents’ house, easily kicking into the garage.

By the time Jared got back to Christian and Katie, Jensen would have a big enough lead. They’d have to figure out the risks of following him, talk it through. Jensen could be at the home where Sandy and Luca were being kept before even then. If he could just make it to them, it would all be worth it, as long as Jared always remembered how much he really did love him.

-=-=-=-

Misha was mostly okay. Apart from the nasty wound on his forehead, he was bruised and a bit achy but resting peacefully when Jared found him and Mike. Mike was curled protectively across Misha's body when Jared poked his head around the corner.

Mike assured Jared that Misha was alright. There were no permanent injuries - he'd mostly been frightened and exhausted. Jared could see how rattled Mike was. So much had changed for him in such a short period of time. He’d found his mate and then a day later - suddenly found himself cleaning Misha's wounds and worrying about him being in danger.

Jared knew the feeling.

They chatted for a while; their voices were a low murmur and Jared couldn't help smiling. The entire time Mike spoke to Jared, the man's fingers were moving soothingly over Misha's hair.

After securing a promise from Mike to come and get him when Misha awoke, Jared headed back down the hall. The house seemed quieter and Jared wondered how long he'd been sitting in Misha's room. He could hear voices from the main living room and followed the sound to find Katie, Christian and Chad sitting on the couch and speaking softly.

"Where's Jensen?" Jared asked.

“Oh he went to get some water.” Katie waved dismissively, picking up the note once more. “I don’t see why we can’t just stage some sort of attack.”

“They’re going to smell us coming, if there’s more than one who knows what they’ll do to Sandy and Luca. This address isn’t too far away. I say we scout, stay a safe distance away, maybe even get-”

“Jared? What’s wrong?” Chad interrupted his mate, looking up at Jared with a puzzle frown.

Jared felt light-headed - like he had somehow been snatched too far away from the pack to hear any of their words properly. Something solid hit his back and Jared felt himself sliding down until he must have landed on the floor and the room spun back around to catch up with him. “He’s gone.”

“What?” Chad frowned, looking toward Christian then back at Jared. He clambered off the couch, hurrying to Jared’s side. “What do you mean he’s gone? Where did-”

“Fuck, he said we were going to plan.” Katie looked wide eyed toward the kitchen then turned to Jared, joining Chad and him on the floor a moment later. “Jared? Hey, come on, it’s okay, we’ll just... we’ll go after him.”

Jared shook his head slowly. "He knew he wasn't going to come back. He said that his life for Luca and Sandy - he said that I-" Jared clenched his jaw tight against the bitter taste of loss that was rising in the back of his throat.

“Jared.” Christian stepped forward and stooped down, grasping Jared and lifting him hard up to his feet. “He’s not dead now, you know that. There is still time, right? We will get to him, stop him from going in or fight to get to him if need be. Now, you’re with us, right?”

Jared blinked a few times and focused his eyes on Christian’s. Things seemed to be falling apart all around them. Jared squeezed Christian’s arm and nodded. “I - I have to stay here. I’m his beta - if something-” Jared’s voice broke and he dropped his gaze for a few moments. “ _If_ something happens to Jensen then I have to be here. I have to take over the pack.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Christian nodded, releasing Jared slowly and swiping the hair back from his face. “And, good thinking. So, Katie and I will go.”

“What? No fucking way.” Chad stood quickly, shoving at Christian’s side. “I’m not just going to let you go off and, and you could be hurt and-”

“Chad,” Christian said quietly, effectively stopping Chad from going on. “Katie and I have the strongest senses. And you need to be here, for Jared. Right Jared? You could use the support?”

Jared nodded and looked over at Chad. “You’ll stay here with me. Christian - see if Mike will go with you. He thinks highly of Jensen.” Jared swept his hair back off his forehead because his hands were shaking so badly he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Katie, get the weapons and - Luca’s bag won’t be there. Jensen’s taken it if I know him. He was looking at it earlier.” _Fuck_ , Jared felt so stupid. He should have known. “Chad, go and leave a message for The Ackles. If they get into cell range at any point we need them to know what’s happened.”

“But I...” Chad looked between Jared and Christian, his eyes widening. “Christian.” Chad took his mate’s hand, squeezing hard. “Please, please be safe. Please come back to me,” Chad whispered, stepping into Christian’s body and clenching him tight.

“I’ll make sure he does,” Katie said softly, touching Chad’s arm. “We’re all going to come back safely. Christian, Sandy, Luca, me and...” Katie looked toward Jared, stepping in to pull him into a hug. “And Jensen. I promise, I’ll bring back both our mates.”

For just a moment, Jared let himself soak up the tenderness in Katie’s embrace then he cleared his throat and stepped back. “No unnecessary risks. We can’t lose anyone else. You hear me?” He looked first at Christian then Katie.

“Yeah, we got you.” Christian nodded, bringing Chad in for a soft, lingering kiss. “I love you, okay? Nothing will keep me from coming back to you.”

“Okay.” Chad nodded slowly and stepped back. “I’m not- I won’t say it back, until... not until you come back. Okay? Hear me?”

Christian smiled softly and nodded. “Right. Now go call the Ackles like Jared said.”

“Right.” Chad stepped back, looking toward Christian, Katie, and Jared before spinning and hurrying down the hall.

“Okay, I’ll go ask Mike. And Christian, you do, whatever it is you do before we’re about to go kick some vampire ass.”

-=-=-=-

Every mile Jensen drove away from the Ackles property was like tearing some piece of his heart out and he wasn’t sure how he managed to continue. It was worse than painful, like he could feel Jared’s agony when he realized Jensen was gone. Jensen was torn in a way he’d never felt before, his son waiting for him, and Sandy, who might as well be closer than a sister in ways he couldn’t describe.

Then, Jared, feeling a loss so strong that the entire pack shook with it. What would Jensen’s parents do? How would his mother handle losing two sons? And to vampires.

The amount of times Jensen nearly turned around lessened the closer he got to the vampire’s location. His drive and determination strengthened as he caught the first wisps of dead flesh, vampires, and there just beneath it, Luca.

His son.

Jared would be an excellent father for him, as long as Jensen could get them free.

Jensen shook off the first bite of fear as he pulled up to the darkened bunker, the thick rusted metal door opened as he turned the motorcycle off. They clearly knew he was coming and Jensen had to shake off any further urges to fight. He’d never considered the way it would feel to doom himself so completely.

As he stepped toward the bunker a tall, thin, dark haired vampire stepped forward, half smirk on his face. Each step Jensen took toward the creature was like ripping out part of his soul, as if he knew the minute he disappeared inside, Jared and he would be severed completely. That type of loss was one he only got the briefest taste of before, also at a vampire’s hand, and then he’d healed, it was never really anything.

This? It was enough to make Jensen sway for a moment, his stomach churning with a sickening realization. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough for this, strong enough to let go of Jared. Yes, he loved Luca; he loved Sandy, but leaving Jared in this way? Jensen would crush Jared, and he didn’t know if he was strong enough to destroy his mate in such a way.

Before Jensen could turn and flee, go back to Jared like he so badly wanted too, the vampire was stepping forward and grasping his arm with long, hard fingers. “She said you would come.”

Jensen blinked at the vampire, turning his head to breathe because the scent of death was too much. As the vampire pulled him inside the scent increased but so did the ones of Luca and Sandy. They were here, close, and Jensen wanted nothing more than get to them - well, besides fleeing for Jared, but that choice was behind him now.

“Why did you do this?” Jensen asked quietly, hoping maybe the vampire’s distraction would be enough to break free, make a run for his son and Sandy.

“We got an offer we just couldn’t refuse.” The vampire laughed and tightened his grip like he could read Jensen’s mind. “Come on, just got to make sure you won’t get up to any funny stuff.”

“I would never put my son and Sandy at risk like that. I came here, didn’t I?” Jensen shot a glare at the vampire but since it only made the creature laugh, it didn’t get him very far.

They clearly knew exactly what they had over Jensen, knew he would be nothing but obedient as long as Sandy and Luca were still under their hold.

So as he stepped into the large main room, he allowed the creature to guide him through nearly two dozen vampires, all of them watching him with wide, nearly hungry eyes.

Jensen wasn’t scared of them drinking from him, werewolf blood would taste horrible to vampires he was fairly sure, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want him torn to pieces. He wondered if maybe this clan had a grudge against his own family, if maybe they’d done something, killed one of their own or something. There _had_ to be a reason for them to target him specifically.

“So what, did I kill your maker or something? I mean, you lot don’t really have souls right? SO you don’t have mates.” Jensen looked around at the vampires as he was dragged forward, thrown too hard against a wall.

“Ackles, we still have the brat and the weepy mutt so I wouldn’t get so cocky,” the vampire slurred and Jensen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. However much he hated the creatures, for once he had to bite his tongue against any retort.

Once they let Sandy and Luca go, Jensen wasn’t going to go quietly. They just had to get free, that was all that matter. “Just let them go, please. You have me now, that’s all that matters.”

Cold metal shackles snapped around his wrist, the metal links only giving him a foot, less, to move forward. Just like that Jared was cut off from him. This was it, Jensen would never be able to get free now. The agony was enough to nearly make him collapse.

“We must wait for her, patience mutt.” The vampire’s laughed as the one who had lead him in landed a hard blow to Jensen’s middle.

“Casey, knock it the fuck off, she said not to touch him,” another vampire hissed, stepping forward.

“Not like she can do anything about it. We’ve got him, if she wants him she’ll have to get through us. Might be a queen bitch but she’s no superwoman, mutt or not.” The vampire, Casey apparently, laughed and drove his fist hard into Jensen’s side.

Something about the vampire’s words made Jensen’s mind nag. He didn’t know who _she_ was but something sickening began to grow in him. They weren’t letting Sandy and Luca go, Jensen was stuck, and he’d never see Jared again.

What the hell had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

“So we’ll call, once we get close and have a grasp on the situation.” Mike nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket, looking past Jared’s shoulder over at the house. His adam’s apple bobbed hard before he forced his gaze to Jared. “Make sure Misha, when he wakes up, please tell him I had to go help, since y’all are basically my pack now, right? So just, tell him I know it’s crazy but I love him okay? And maybe, that I’ve been waiting my whole life for him. If you can remember all that.”

Jared smiled as warmly as he could manage. “I can remember that. I heard something similar from Jensen once. I’ll keep him safe no matter what.” Jared patted Mike on the shoulder.

“And if, Jared, if I don’t come back... my parents will know to approach you and Jensen about my funds. I want them to go to Misha. I want him to have that bookstore he was talking about. Just, save a bit for Luca, take him to Disneyworld.” Mike smiled sadly down at the ground, as if he knew that going would mean he had no chance of returning.

Jared couldn’t take much more. It felt like he was losing his entire family one member at a time. “Come back and take him yourself,” he said gruffly.

“Please, just promise me that. I know, fuck Jared I know all of this sucks. Just in case though, I have to know you’ll give Misha that.” Mike laughed weakly and stepped back. “You promise me and I promise to come back. Deal?”

“I promise,” Jared said softly. “I promise. Now bring my mate home.” Jared rubbed at his eyes and headed over to Christian.

“We will.” Christian nodded swiftly, stopping to squeeze Jared’s arm. “Make sure Chad doesn’t get in trouble, make him do something useful.” He smiled slightly, looking toward the house before turning and climbing behind the wheel.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Katie whispered, tugging Jared hard into a hug before stepping back, sliding into the car as well.

Mike huffed out a heavy sigh, looking at Jared for a long moment before turning toward the car as well.

As they drove off Mike twisted in his seat, staring back at the house with wide eyes. A soft sigh fell from the front and Katie turned to him, her smile warm. “You know, when this is all over with, when everyone is safe and sound back at home, Misha’s going to be so head over heels for you.”

Mike forced a smile and turned back to her, dropping his head and picking at a fray at the knee of his jeans. “Are you suggesting he isn’t already?”

Katie laughed quietly, reaching out after a moment to touch his hand. “I’m sure he’s feeling something but you know, human’s don’t fall quite so quickly. They don’t feel it as intensely, it builds. But when he learns how you didn’t hesitate going to save Jared’s - his closest friend’s - mate, and his son, and my Sandy, Misha will probably thank you in a really sweet, very gay way.”

Behind the wheel Christian snorted, shaking his head. “Or murder you for leaving him while he was still unconscious.”

“Christian, shut up. I know Misha, I’ve known him almost as long as I have Jared, and we’ve had some real long, serious talks. He respects the mate thing, and he cares for Jared, you not even taking your own life into account for the sake of Jared and the pack, that will mean _so_ much to him.”

Mike swallowed thickly and looked up at the girl, his smile warming slightly. “I bet you can’t wait to see Sandy.”

“I can’t. And Luca too. Jensen even. I just want everyone to be okay, want everything to go back to normal. Soon, one more change, Sandy and Luca will be change with us. And maybe Mike, Misha will too. Our family will just be, so very complete.” Katie sighed, her smile dimming for just a moment. “We’ll get them back.”

“Of course we will.” Christian nodded, his hand dropping to Katie’s knee and squeezing softly. “Jensen? He wouldn’t give up without a fight. If Sandy and Luca are free like the vamps said they’d be, then I bet he’s whoopin’ the asses of all those flesh rotting thugs.”

A few moments passed in silence, the darkness of the night only breaking as they drove through a patch of trees and came out to a burst of nearly full moonlight. Finally Mike snorted a laugh and bit his lip. “Flesh rotting thugs huh?”

“Oh shut the fuck up. Vampires? Disgusting. Not even human. This proves it more than anything else ever could. Stealing a woman and her baby? That’s a whole new level of fucked up.” Christian huffed, his hand tearing angrily back through his hair.

“Look, we need to discuss a battle plan here. Clearly they’re going to know we’re there, they’ll smell us. Katie, if they still have Sandy and Luca, you need to do everything you can to get to them. Mike, I think you should cover Katie until she’s with Sandy, then you can come help me.”

“What if...” Katie inhaled slowly, eyes darting along the street ahead of them. “What if it’s too late? For any of them? How do we... what do we do then?”

“We kill every last one of those fuckers,” Christian growled, his fingers curling tight around the steering wheel. “I don’t care how it’s done, but if they’ve hurt even one member of our pack, I’m not leaving until they’re all ash.”

“But Jared said no unnecessary risks,” Katie whispered like the words were pulled from her, like she agreed with Christian but didn’t want to go against Jared’s orders.

Christian looked toward the girl for a long beat before turning back to the road and speeding up. “If it were Jensen hurt, Jared would want them all to pay. Just watch your back, call if you need help. We can do this.”

Mike settled back in the seat and stared out the window. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he’d never fought a vampire before. He was strong, he would give his life for any member of his future pack, and that had to be enough.

The miles flew by, Mike didn’t dare question Christian on his speed, and their conversation ceased. Though Mike had never been in a battle, the tension radiating from the other two wolves was enough to have his shoulders tensing, his entire body bracing for it.

As they drew closer to the location Christian had found on the map, Mike was finding it harder to breathe. But he’d decided he would take the back, he would watch to make sure no one tried to come up from behind and get them. Sure it wasn’t the bravest, not being upfront, but he wouldn’t be much use leading them into battle.

By the time the car stopped in front of the bunker it was clear they weren’t alone. Through the darkness and through patches of moonlight from between the clouds Mike could see the creatures moving. He could smell them even more, the dead flesh of far too many vampires nearly making him gag.

“Focus on the underlying scent. Luca, Sandy, Jensen, you smell them right?” Katie whispered, her shoulders rolling back.

When Mike breathed in he could smell them, all warm and comforting over the chill of fear spreading through him. “Yeah, I do.”

“Let’s do this,” Christian growled and kicked his door open.

The fighting began from the moment the doors were opened. Mike didn’t have a chance to brace himself, cold fingers were curling under his collar, tugging him hard from the car. Katie was instantly calling his name, nearly a scream, and Mike fumbled for his footing.

He was spun in a circle, catching a flash of Christian swinging his fist hard toward the palest person Mike had ever seen. Then he was looking into eyes darker than the night, a foul breath ghosted over his face. It was nauseating enough to nearly make Mike pass out.

This was really not going so well.

“Katie,” Mike gasped, swinging a kick forward at the vampire holding him.

The creature merely laughed, lifting Mike off his feet. “You think we didn’t know you were coming? All of us knew. Hell, we were just waiting for you. After all, she said your entire pack was nothing but predictable.”

“She?” Mike could distinctly hear Christian’s call, like he’d heard the words and when he twisted there was the wolf, struggling between the hard grasps of two broad shouldered vampires.

The vampire holding Mike smirked, dragging him forward. His heart lurched when he saw Katie, unconscious, draped over another creatures shoulder. He had no idea how things had gotten so bad, so quickly. “Don’t you know her?” The vampire dragged Mike toward the bunker, laughing. “The wolf.”

-=-=-=-

It was probably exhaustion that was behind Jared and Chad finally falling asleep on either side of Misha in the huge guest bed. What woke Jared was Misha swearing.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

Misha's voice was gruff and Jared jolted awake. It had been a restless sleep anyway. He hadn't slept away from Jensen since the man came back into his life. _Jensen_. "Misha? Misha, you okay? Chad - wake the fuck up."

Jared cupped Misha's jaw and looked into his friends eyes. "How are you feeling? You’ve been out cold since..." His hands fluttered down Misha's neck and across his chest. "You hurt anywhere?"

"It's fine, Jesus, Jared. Stop mothering me." Misha half smiled and rubbed at the bruise on his forehead.

Jared reached over his friend and punched Chad's shoulder for good measure.

“Dude, fucking knock it off, was having a good dream that Christian was here and hadn’t left me,” Chad groaned, tucking against Misha’s body and slipping and arm over his waist. “Let me go back to my dream.”

“Christian left you?” Misha’s eyes widened. “Wait, what’s going- the note. Where is everyone? There’s no way you two would be here if-”

Jared held his hand up. “It’s okay Misha. Everything’s okay.” Jared glared at Chad. He took a deep breath and pressed his hand to Misha’s chest. “Jensen left - to get Luca and Sandy back. He hid it from me, from us - and then the rest of them went after him to get him back. They’re gonna bring them all home.”

“Yeah, definitely. Christian and Katie, they’re so strong, and Mike will have their back.” Chad froze, looking slowly over at Jared. “Was I um, not supposed to say anything?”

“Mike went? Mike? _My_ Mike?” Misha’s face fell instantly and he struggled to get out from under the covers that were pinned over him.

“Chad, you’re an idiot. Misha, calm down. Everyone is going to be fine. They’re going to get Jensen. It will be fine.” Jared wasn’t even convinced himself so he wasn’t sure how convincing he was sounding to Misha.

“Christian would never let anyone fall. I mean, he’ll fight his heart out.” Chad nodded quickly, pausing after a moment and taking Misha’s hand. “ _Your_ Mike, eh? Is that how it goes?” He was trying to lighten the mood somewhat, a half smile on his lips.

Jared smiled at Chad and then rolled over to drop his feet to the floor. "We should... get up. Misha, I wanna see you up and movin' so I know you're okay." It surprised Jared how comfortable he was getting with just expecting to be the one _in charge_.

“Bossy Jared,” Chad grumbled, scooting toward Misha and helping him up. “You good? Bet your Mike is kicking some vampire ass on your behalf right about now.”

Misha sighed and rubbed his hand over his hair a few times. "Everything has gone crazy," Misha muttered. "I meet this great guy - okay - he's not a guy. Are you still guys? Anyway. And then I lose Luca and Sandy and I get the shit beat out of me - and on top of all that I wake up in bed with you two."

There was a moment of startled silence and then Jared had to laugh.

Chad grinned and ruffled a hand through Misha’s hair. “Man, welcome to our lives. I wake up with Jared climbing all over me _all_ the time. We all know how much he wants me. Either that or he’s trying to make Jensen jealous but I can’t imagine why he’d _ever_ try and do that.” Chad smirked at Jared, turning to plant a loud kiss on Misha’s temple.

As his laughter faded, Jared waved for his two friends to get up. "Get up and get yourselves pretty. Misha needs a good breakfast and then we should fix up the living room. The crib... I want the crib back together for when Luca comes home." Smile fading all together, Jared nodded slightly. "I'll be downstairs."

“He’s okay,” Chad said quietly, following Misha’s gaze toward the door. “I mean, he’s scared, I am too, but mostly, he’s really taking charge. You should have heard him ordering us around earlier. It’s... just, he’ll be okay. If that helps, at all.”

“Things have sure changed a lot in the past few years,” Misha said softly. He let his head sink back into the soft pillow for a while longer and curled his hands over Chad’s arm. “They’re gonna come back, right? I just. I just met Mike it seems...unfair.”

Chad smiled over at Misha, reaching out after a moment to push hair back on his brow. “I made Christian promise, wouldn’t even tell him I love him until he comes back. And Mike? He’s already so head over heels for you man, should have seen the way he was fixing you up. I don’t think he would have gone if it wasn’t clear how badly he was needed. But he’ll be back, he wants a chance to be with you, however that is, yeah?”

Misha’s eyes darted to Chad’s quickly. “However? Did he say that?”

“Well not to me, but I’ve been told that he’s willing to wait for you or simply be with you as you are now.” Chad smiled and shrugged. “So do you think... I mean, you’ve been thinking about the wolf thing right? How do you feel about it?”

Misha smiled sadly. “So much has happened. It doesn’t seem real - I mean, I can still count in hours the amount of time I’ve been here. And Mike. I know now, what Jared meant. I felt it almost immediately - this pull - like something wrapped around my spine and tugged at me.”

“Yeah it’s kind of... unreal.” Chad smiled a bit wistfully, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. “When I met Christian, I just, never wanted to leave his side. I wanted to climb up onto his lap and just, stay there.” Chad grinned over at Misha. “How creepy does that sound?”

Misha shrugged a smile on his face. “Want to know something crazy?”

“Yeah though after this day? Not sure how crazy anything could sound.” Chad leaned against Misha’s side, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Misha slid his hands over Chad's. "I'd say yes to the change tomorrow. I just think that Jared would think I'm crazy. It's just that - I know. I ... it already feels like a piece of my heart is missing - Mike was everywhere and now he's ... nowhere and it feels completely wrong. And all of you - I don't have the same hesitations as Jared. You guys... Jared. You're my family. I hardly ever see my mom, her life is busy... it's you guys."

“I changed after two days with Christian.” Chad’s smile softened, his hand twisting to grasp Misha’s. “And you know, Jared, I think he would be thrilled to have you with us. Maybe he’s scared, obviously there’s some risk to us being wolves, but deep down, he wants you here. And I think after this we’ll likely move from here, maybe you could still do your shop. I’ll help, work with you, if you want.”

Misha laughed softly. “I’m not so sure that you and a bookshop is a good combination.”

Jared poked his head around the door and smiled. "If Christian comes back while you two are cuddling....Chad your ass will be owned." He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head in amusement. "Downstairs. I've got breakfast going. Eat and clean up."

“It’s the middle of the night,” Chad grumbled but rolled off the bed, heading for Jared. At the man’s side he stopped and looked up, grinning slowly. “So when you cuddle with Misha, is that so Jensen will own your ass as well?”

Jared smiled down at his friend. “I would never...” He smacked his hand on Chad’s back and pushed him toward the door then held out a hand for Misha. “Coming?”

Sliding off the bed Misha padded over and took Jared’s hand. “Feels a little like the world is falling apart,” he said quietly.

Curling his arm around Misha’s neck Jared nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

-=-=-=-

Jared sensed _others_ first. When he looked up his gaze met Chad’s and he saw the way Chad’s body tensed. “Misha? Lock yourself in our bedroom. Go now.”

Misha stood there for a few moments looking from one man to the other. “No. I can help.”

“Misha, it’s other werewolve-”

“Fuck, Jared - you can’t boss me around _yet_. I want everyone to live long enough for that to be a possibility.” Misha folded Lucas’s blanket and placed it in the bottom of the crib he’d just finished repairing with Chad.

“Misha, we don’t know what they want but they’re not part of the Ackles clan. If it comes down to a fight or something then you _won’t_ live long enough. Or worse, you’ll get bitten. Do you want to chance that?” Chad shot a look at Jared, begging him not to point out that being bitten by a man not during the change wouldn’t do anything but hurt.

Misha huffed softly and glared at Jared. "I hear anything bad...I'm coming back out."

Relief softened Jared's voice. "Fine. I'll come and get you as soon as we know what's going on." As Misha disappeared down the hall, Jared hesitated until he heard the lock click shut in the distance.

Heading over to the window Jared pulled the curtain back slightly. Far off down the road he could see the lights of a vehicle illuminating the trees periodically. "What do you think, Chad?"

“Well they might just be here looking to talk with Alan, if they don’t know he’s out of town.” Chad frowned, stepping up beside Jared and peering out the window. “But... them showing up now? With everything else that’s going on? Seems like more than a coincidence yeah?”

"Sure does. Meet 'em outside?" Jared shrugged a shoulder and let the curtain fall. Every single thing that Jensen had ever told him about security, fighting - all those words over the years were twirling around in his mind like thick smoke.

Meeting the others outside would, at least, give them the advantage of being able to draw the intruders away from Misha if it came to that.

Chad followed Jared slowly out, his shoulders tense as he took up a hard stance just behind Jared. “There’s two, right? I’m only sensing two.”

"I sure as hell hope so. That's what I'm getting." Jared pressed his hand to Chad's shoulder blade as they walked down the front steps.

The headlights traveling down the road became brighter and as they came around the final corner Jared felt Chad stiffen and widen his stance.

“I got your back, no matter what call you make,” Chad murmured quietly, handing pressing to Jared’s shoulder for a moment then dropping. “And no matter what I won’t let them at Misha.”

Jared simply nodded and stepped down onto the front path. He narrowed his eyes against the bright lights and waited as the car drew to a stop. The driver shut off the car and all Jared could hear for a few moments was the ticking of the engine as it cooled.

As soon as the door opened he widened his stance. “We aren’t expecting company.”

A petite brunette peered over the roof of the car and then stretched her arms up high as though she hadn't a care in the world. "If this is the greeting party things are worse than we thought, Jeff."

Jeff was apparently, the tall, salt and pepper haired man who unfolded himself from the driver's side door.

“JC, stop, we both know the importance of this.” Jeff sighed, a soft smile warming the actions. “Hello, I’m Jeff Morgan, this is my mate Justine, we’re hoping to speak with Jensen Ackles, is he available?”

Behind Jared, Chad tensed even further as Jeff stepped around the car and moved toward them, his steps ceasing before he could get too close.

“I’m his mate, Jared. He’s off with some of the pack trying to - fix something. What do you need him for?” Jared studied the older man’s face, he had kind eyes. All Jared’s instincts told him that Jeff seemed trustworthy - but so many things weren’t what they seemed anymore.

JC slinked around the back of the car, trailing her fingers over the shiny black finish. Her arms slid around Jeff's waist and she peered around his arm. "I told you we should have driven faster, Jeff."

“Mmhmm darling, naturally I should have listened to your never ending wisdom. Like the time in England with those Welshmen.” Jeff laughed softly, arms folding over the woman’s shoulders. “And Jared, may we speak in private? Or is the angry blond behind you included in all your interactions?”

Chad huffed and stepped up to Jared’s side, his eyes narrowing. “I’m a member of his pack and my name is Chad. If you two don’t mind, we really have a lot on our plates on the moment so could you get on with it?”

Jared reached out and pressed his hand to Chad's chest momentarily. "It's alright, Chad. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Chad. I'll be sure Jensen gets the message."

Jared still couldn't sense any animosity from the other wolves. They were mated, an unfamiliar pack scent surrounded them - but then most other packs were unfamiliar.

JC stretched up on her toes and ran her finger along the stubble on Jeff's jaw. "If we don't hurry up there won't be any point in telling this ... Jensen anything."

“She has a point.” Jeff nodded, leaning into the woman’s touch for a moment before sighing and pulling back, turning his gaze to Jared. “A few nights back, something like that, we were traveling along the outskirts of a park, caught scent of a vampire. We tracked him down, intended to kill him then he mentioned your mate, Jensen Ackles, and said he knew something about a plan. He mentioned they were going after a woman and, I’m presuming, your son? And that another wolf was involved was that name again JC?”

JC rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back as though she were imitating someone. "Dan-neel, stupid name. Willing to bet she's a complete-"

Jared closed the distance between them quickly. "Danneel? What- wait - Danneel was behind the plan? Please tell me everything you know. Chad - go and get Misha."

“Fucking Danneel, I _knew_ she’d do something, making us think she was off in France, _experiencing_ life. That’s just bullshit the little whor-”

“Chad! Go and get Misha - gather some of the weapons they left behind and get the Jeep ready.” When Chad didn’t move, Jared shoved at his shoulder gently and watched as the blond finally disappeared into the house.

“Thank you both, for the message. Things have been complicated here - but this explains a lot. I don’t mean to be rude, but we’re going to have to go and … assist the rest of our pack.” Jared held out his hand to Jeff and ducked his head respectfully.

“Well we’re just glad to have helped some.” Jeff stepped forward, taking Jared’s hand and shaking firmly. “It’s not much of my business, this being a clan issue obviously, but the vamp seemed to think this Danneel was pretty damn determined, there’s bound to be a lot of the creatures hanging around. So, watch your backs and all. JC and I just wanted to spread the news.”

" _And_ ," JC added, "we were hoping to get a glimpse of the infamously lovely Jensen Ackles." When Jeff's laugh rumbled softly, JC smiled mischievously up at him. "Well, perhaps that was just me. I've heard he's second only in strength and beauty to my own Sir."

Clearing his throat, Jared dropped his gaze and smiled. "Well, I certainly appreciate all my mate's ... abilities." His lips tugged into a small smile and he nodded again at Jeff. "Should you or your pack ever find yourselves in need of assistance, feel free to come here. It would be our honor." Holding up a hand, Jared backed away slowly and then turned to head up the stairs.

-=-=-=-

The only thing worse than losing the feel of losing Jared and knowing Sandy and Luca were there, not set free, was feeling the pain of Katie as she was knocked unconscious, Christian’s anger as he was dragged forward, and Mike, who had obviously come to his aid, leaving even Misha behind.

Jensen tugged and pulled at the shackles, his heart racing as he tried desperately to help his pack.

It was no use; there was no escaping his bonds. The more time that passed, the longer Jensen struggled, the more his wrists and arms began to ache. His chest was throbbing from blows and kicks the vampires had thrown before they’d been interupted. He could feel Christian’s anger rising then the dull numb hollow of his pack-mate’s unconsciousness.

Fear for his pack - for Jared being left behind with Chad and Misha and the agony that would follow and Sandy and Luca trapped somewhere in the bunker - and anger growing up in him, Jensen tipped his head back and howled.

The noise was cut off with the echo of a laugh that nearly sounded shrill. Only, Jensen knew it, and just like that his blood ran cold. He slumped back against the wall, his eyes narrowing as the thin red head stepped into the room.

“Danneel,” he hissed, the realization washing over him like something icy and painful. He should have _known_. Jared and he had discussed how unlikely it was for the vampire’s alone to be behind this, that there had to be someone else, but Danneel had never come to mind.

He had been so hopeful that things between them had evened out.

“Oh Jensen, look at you.” Danneel sighed, her heels clicking as she stepped into the dank room, glancing distastefully down at the floor. “I knew how quickly you’d come to the aid of your precious crossbred mutt but really, allowing the rest of your pack to follow? What an utterly foolish leader you are.”

Jensen clenched his jaw and jerked forward, straining against the metal and only vaguely hearing it clank. “This is a new low, even for a heartless bitch like you.”

“Throw all the insults you want Jensen, the fact remains that I now have nearly your entire pack under my thumb.” Danneel stepped toward him, bending to stare into his eyes, just out of his reach. “I think I’ll kill them all, right here in front of you.”

The thought alone caused pain to wrench through Jensen’s chest and his nostrils flared. “When I get free of this,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “I will see to it that you are executed for your crimes; you and your entire family, anyone who supports you, will be exiled.”

It didn’t have the desired effect. Clearly Danneel firmly believed she would win this battle. “You know, the only thing that would be better, is if your dirty little queer buddy were here. I would just love to watch your face as he was cut to pieces.”

Even knowing it wasn’t true, that it _wouldn’t_ happen, Jensen couldn’t stop the sharp bite of pain that tore through him. He reared forward, nearly tearing his arms from his sockets as he strained to get to the girl. “I will tear you apart, limb by limb.”

Danneel simply laughed, head tilting back as she straightened. “So, very, stupid. You think this will end with you, Jensen? The entire Ackles clan, it’s the end of an era. A very pitiful, disgraceful era. Mating with humans? Bringing so much filth and impurity to our bloodlines.”

“Do you think this will get you, me? Because I will never, ever be with you. I will take my own life before that happens.” Jensen clenched hard on his jaw, his brows drawing together in a hard line. “You are the most vial, dirty filth.”

For just a moment Danneel’s smile flickered, that cold hatred slipping over her features before she schooled them back. “That’s fine Jensen, I will watch you bleed, maybe get these filthy creatures to cut off your head. I can just imagine how devastated your precious little half breed slime will feel.”

The battle of words was too much for Jensen, the idea cutting through his heart, his very soul. Jensen slumped hard back against the wall but he didn’t turn his gaze away, didn’t let the woman know she might have any sort of power over him. The truth of the matter was, as long as she had Luca and Sandy, Christian and Katie, poor Mike, Jensen was completely stuck.

He hated giving Danneel any sort of upper hand, but at the moment he had no choice.

-=-=-=-

The Jeep was quiet for the longest time. Misha, thankfully, was sleeping in the back seat. He needed the rest and Jared was glad to see his eyes close as they left the house. Chad was lost in his thoughts which, in itself, was frightening and really spoke of how dire things were.

“So,” Jared began softly. “I had a quick talk with Misha earlier.”

“Yeah?” Chad looked slowly toward Jared, his next swallow audible. “About how he can help us fight the vamps?”

“Yeah, it’s a little... unconventional.” Jared reached down and took a sip of his coffee while he thought about the best way to tell Chad. He knew that since they’d met, Chad and Misha had grown fond of each other.

“I’m not an idiot, Jared,” Chad sighed, pulling his legs up onto the seat. After a moment, he twisted in his seat and looked in the backseat at the sleeping Misha.

“Been with Christian long enough to learn some fighting strategies. Misha’s human, their vampires, his blood would distract them.” Chad turned his gaze back to Jared, eyes wide. “You’re going to use him as bait.”

Jared nodded. "He's out front distracting them. You get inside and _get_ Luca. He's their main leverage. I will get to Jensen." Jared stared straight ahead up the road. “You’ve got to get Luca. He’s the key. As long as someone in the bloodline is alive - Danneel can’t take over - she can’t do anything. You get Luca - and you get out. Take the Jeep. Go back to our house in the city.”

“But what about Misha? He... Jared, there’s no way he can hold off any vampires, for any length of time.”

“He just needs to stay away from them long enough for you to get back with Luca. He’s … he can handle the stake. I’m hoping that they won’t let too many out. We just need to distract the ones guarding the front entrance. You might have to fight your way to Luca.” Jared and Chad had learned a lot in the previous year. They’d taken to fighting one another, coached from the sidelines by Christian and Jensen.

“What if... something happens to him? To Misha?” Chad looked over his shoulder once more then back at Jared. “He- god Jared, are you sure that’s the only way?”

"There are two of us, Chad. We don't know how many of them will be there. We _have_ to get to Luca. He's the key. If something happens to Misha, then I will lose my best friend and spend the rest of my life knowing it was my fault. My fault alone. I told Misha that. He's willing to try and pull this off for Mike. His future mate is in there too." Jared rubbed at his jaw and peered over at Chad.

“I...” Chad shook his head, dropping his legs and turning toward the door. “Not my place to question you. I’ll get Luca and go. I won’t let you down.”

“Chad? Do you have another idea? ‘Cause I’d really love to hear it. I’m feeling a bit lost here.” Jared reached out and squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“That’s not much my place either. Plan making, so on.” Chad lifted his hand and laid it over Jared’s on his shoulder. “But, it’s likely the only choice we have I guess.”

Jared quickly looked back at the road when he felt the burn of tears. “Get Luca and get Misha out. Please.”

“I will. And you, try and get to Christian? I mean, after Jensen and everything.” Chad paused, his eyes growing wide again. “What about Sandy? Jared? Do I leave her behind? Or try and get her free? Do I let her fight?”

“If she’s there, take her, but don’t take too much time. Try and remember - as hard as it seems - it’s about Luca. Sandy will understand that.” Jared’s fingers were tight on the steering wheel.

“About Luca.” Chad nodded slowly, eyes closing for just a moment. “I understand. I will do everything in my power to get Luca and Misha away as fast as possible.” Chad bit his lip around the hundreds of other things he wanted to say, turning his gaze to the side.

-=-=-=-

Jared didn’t need the paper Jensen had left with the address on it to know they had found the right place. They stopped far enough away from the entrance not to be heard but the scent of _death_ was everywhere. Jared had been around vampires before - the smell of death, blood and _rot_ was everywhere.

Of course, in the past, Jared had always had Jensen backing him up - Jensen bailing him out - Jensen. He could _feel_ Jensen slightly. It was mixed up, thinned out like taffy stretched too far. He _thought_ he could feel the entire pack but it was so muddled and cloudy he couldn’t be sure.

Misha climbed out of the back of the Jeep and walked over to Jared. He’d woken up as soon as they’d stopped the Jeep but he already looked alert. He _already_ looked terrified.

Jared turned toward his friend and smiled. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak then closed it again when he couldn’t untangle his words.

Misha just nodded and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pressed up against him. Tears burned behind Jared’s eyes and he slid his hand up into Misha’s hair. “I’ll find Mike for you, I’ll bring him back... you just- you run when they see you. Get to the Jeep-”

“Jared, I know,” Misha muttered. He didn’t let go for a while; in fact, he tightened his arms and held on to Jared too tightly and for too long. “I know,” he finally said again and pulled away.

“You ready Chad?” Jared picked up a bag of stakes and hung it over his shoulder.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Chad nodded, his fingers curling into fists at his side before he pushed himself forward. “If, as I’m getting to Luca and Sandy, I can feel the rest of the pack, should I try and at least get them free.” Chad bit his lip, trying not to look too hopeful at Jared.

“No. Get Luca out. He’s the leverage for getting the rest of the pack.” Jared’s brows furrowed. He knew that Chad was worried about Christian and it made him feel like a real bastard to basically, tell Chad he couldn’t go after his mate.

“Chad. I’ll get Christian as fast as I can. You know he’d want Luca out first. The further away you can get with Misha and Luca, the better my chances of getting everyone else.”

Chad’s mouth parted, his shoulders tensing as if bracing for an argument, before he turned and nodded. “Yeah alright. Just...” Sighing softly he shook his head and turned back to step around Jared and pull at the pack, tugging out a couple stakes. “Be safe. See you... soon.”

“Chad!” Jared closed the distance between them. “I’ll send Christian first. I’ll send him to find you guys, okay?” Jared tugged Chad forward into his arms and held onto him a little too tightly. “Love you, Chad.”

“Don’t say that like something’s gonna happen,” Chad grumbled and half pushed at Jared before tugging him close again for another hard hug. “Just do what’s best, I trust you. Christian’s the best fighter anyway, better than Jensen even, so yeah.”

Chad half laughed and stepped back, smiling weakly up at Jared. “Pretty sure Katie’ll be the fiercest. Bitch can be pissy if you mess with her mate and all.”

Jared nodded and smiled as well as he could. He suddenly wished that Chad was going to be by his side the entire way.

-=-=-=-

This wasn’t the first time Chad had been about to fight vampires. Actually, they’d done the whole battle thing quite a few times in the past. But one of those times he’d nearly been strangled and gotten Jensen severely injured. He’d also had Christian at his side all of those times. Every moment of every day his mate had been there, since the moment they met.

So now, bracing himself for the battle ahead, Chad was having trouble breathing. He didn’t feel strong enough for this. How could he do something so important? Rescue Luca. _Luca_. In some ways that kid was the most important member of the pack. Jared was absolutely insane to put him in charge of this.

Then, all at once, Chad felt a wave of calm that generally only came when Christian’s arms were wrapped around him. It was like his mate was more than aware he was there, freaking out, and he was sending his heart out to comfort Chad. It made every part of him relax and even the hint of a smile grew on his lips.

Until of course he saw Misha’s pale arm slipping out the front window of the jeep. Even from the distance Chad could see the dark smear of blood lit up from the moon. He could smell it too, Misha’s blood, Misha’s fear.

 _Jesus Christ_.

The vampires played right into their hands, so to speak. Chad mostly hated the plan but not because it wasn’t a good one. He was scared for Misha, wanted to get his mate free, but knew that Jared was absolutely right.

With Luca free, any advantage Danneel had would be gone. If the absolute worse happened, Chad and Misha and the Ackles would raise Luca, there would still be an heir.

As soon as the vampires were gone from the front door Chad was rushing forward. Jared was waiting, likely planning his entrance for after the distraction Chad would make as he freed Luca.

The bunker reeked of dead flesh and something close to sewage. But Chad forced himself to inhale and followed the scent of Luca. Sandy’s scent was there too, mixing with Luca’s, but Chad couldn’t tell if they were together or not. Halfway down the hallway Chad encountered his first vampire, his body lurching forward before the creature could alert others of his presence.

A surge of adrenaline had Chad slamming the creature back, driving the stake into his heart before he could even react. Chad watched the ashes swirl down around his feet and felt the temporary swell of pride. He could _so_ do this.

Chad ran into two more vampires before he made it around the corner, taking them out as swiftly as he had the first. As he continued forward Chad was finally starting to feel confident about the entire thing, winning this battle, but his steps came to a sudden falter as he caught the sharp scent of his mate.

Instantly his heart quickened, his eyes shooting to the door at his side. He could feel Christian there, just there in the room. But something was off, he couldn’t come forward, he was chained up or bound. Chad moved to the door, his hand lifting to press against the door.

“Christian,” he breathed, every part of his entire _being_ aching to break the door down and rescue his mate.

“Thought I smelt mutt filth.”

The low growl came from behind Chad and he had just a moment to brace himself before his entire body connected hard with the cold metal door. Inside the room he heard the clash of chains and Christian low, pained growl. For just a moment Chad considered dropping to the floor and giving up - who would rescue him now? - but then he was sent another burst of determination from his mate and his confidence grew.

Chad spun hard, his arm knocking out and sending the vampire reeling back. There were two, as he learned a second later when the other lunged forward. Chad wasn’t prepared but his arms lifted, fist gripped tight on the stake, and the vampire kind of ran into it. A near hysterical laugh bubbled up from his lips and Chad dove forward, taking the second vampire down just as quickly.

Lunging forward with a renewed purpose, Chad pushed from the door and took off down the hall to the scent of Sandy. There was a guard in front of her room and the one beside it - likely where Luca was - and Chad managed to bring both down with only suffering a few jabs to his stomach and face.

As the second vampire turned to a pile of ash a set of keys dropped to the concrete floor. Chad nearly whooped in triumph, smothering it down as he stooped down for the keys and jammed them hard it hard into the lock.

Mercifully, the lock turned and Chad shoved the door hard open, stumbling into the room. He was out of breath, his body was aching, but the sheer level of _pride_ radiating from his mate off in the distance had him grinning.

“Oh, Chad. I’ve never been so happy to see you.” Sandy’s voice shook with tears. Her face was smeared with streaks of dirt, her clothes torn, her wrists pinned to the wall by two large chains.

Chad rushed forward before trying to speak, dropping to his knees and fumbling with the other key on the chain. “Everyone’s here. We’re gonna all be okay.”

“I know. I- I felt them bring in Katie. She, she wasn’t conscious.” Sandy swallowed thickly, flexing her wrists and arms as Chad freed them. “I’ve got to-”

“Luca. We have to get him and get the hell out. Trust me Sandy, there’s a plan. Jared’s got it all figured out.” Chad gave her his most charming smile, pulling her up to her feet. “You feel okay to walk?”

“Yeah, sore, tired, but I want my baby.” Sandy pushed past him, hurrying out of the room and to the door beside it.

Chad could smell the vampires on the other side of the door, knew they could likely sense Sandy and Chad coming, and their time was limited. Chad had no idea what Danneel’s orders were but they couldn’t take the risk that the creatures might do something to harm Luca knowing they were about to be hurt.

They burst into the room at the same time, their steps drawing to a stop as one as the vampires hissed. The woman to the left had a hand curled over Luca’s mouth, holding him up, while the other was gripped to a knife held against the baby’s throat.

“Come any closer and I’ll-”

They didn’t let her finish. Mainly because her words cut off in a pained squeak as Luca chomped hard down on the vampire’s finger. Sandy dover forward, sliding along the floor in time to catch Luca in her arms. Chad jumped over her, driving the stake hard into the vampire’s chest.

The second vampire looked between them, his eyes widening, before he took off at a run for the door. Chad figured everyone was already alerted to their presence, chasing the creature was wasted energy.

“Now what?” Sandy asked after a moment, her fingers stroking through Luca’s hair.

Chad swallowed thickly and looked toward her. “We gotta get out of here and pray to god Misha’s waiting for us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared tried to focus on one thing: he needed to get to Jensen. Crouched down behind a cluster of bushes, Jared had watched Chad disappear and checked his phone. He was going to give Chad a couple of minutes and then head inside.

His heart counted away the seconds and Jared couldn't help his mind reaching out for Jensen. He wasn't able to feel his mate yet and that, by now familiar, ache of emptiness throbbed. He tried to reassure himself that he'd soon be with Jensen; that the plan was just crazy enough to work.

Finally, unable to sit still a moment longer, Jared slipped around the corner into the front entrance. There was no sign of vampires, which was a good sign - it meant that Chad had, at least, made it inside.

Several things hit Jared all at once. _His pack_. There was such a swirl of sensation; he could sense Jensen but wasn't able to really tell what state he was in. But, they were all alive.

Jared took some precious moments to take a few deep breaths of the fetid air and leaned against the wall. The presence of his pack was tangible, if weak and confusing; it was intense and spurred him on.

There were corridors heading off in all directions and Jared focused on the vague presence of his mate and let his instinct guide him. The darkness was no challenge for him; he was used to walks in the evening with Jensen. What was a challenge was the smell of blood, death, bodies rotting - the vampires were wretched creatures and it was all Jared could do to keep moving forward.

For a moment, he thought he sensed Chad - possibly Sandy - but it was all so confusing. The vampires had alerted; when Jared tilted his head to the side and concentrated he could hear the distant scuffle of feet in the tunnels, muffled voices and the clanking of doors. The vampires were unsettled- in motion - and Jared hoped like _hell_ that was a good sign; a sign that, perhaps, Chad had managed to get to Luca.

Sliding along the wall, Jared used the shadows to give him cover. He still hadn't seen a vampire but there had to be some still present.

And then his suspicions were confirmed. As Jared rounded a corner that brought him closer to _Jensen_ he came face to face with a vampire. The creature was tall, but looked like a young vampire - his eyes gave away the fact that he wasn't confident. Maybe things were falling apart - the ranks starting to break.

Jared didn't hesitate. He lifted the stake and charged before the vampire had even registered that Jared was an intruder. The man's jacket gave way to flesh and the stake jammed into the man's chest.

Closing his eyes quickly, Jared held his breath as he felt the swirl of ash that drifted around him. Without even brushing his jacket clean, Jared was off again, back pressed against the cool wall.

When he rounded another corner the sensation of his mate slammed into him so hard that Jared's step faltered.

"Jensen," he said softly. It was unconscious, and his own voice startled him in the darkness.

Moving silently forward, Jared leaned against the door for a few moments. Jensen was in trouble - but under the warning to leave, Jared could feel the rush of love and relief from his mate. This time he wouldn't be doing what Jensen wanted and leaving.

Jared took a few steps back then charged forward, kicking his foot up at the last minute and knocking the heavy door wide open. "Jensen!" His heart nearly stopped when he saw the state of his mate and the glint of a silver knife at Jensen's throat in very familiar hands.

"Danneel," Jared said softly, "I've been looking for you."

A humorless, hollow laugh fell from Danneel’s lips and she tilted down, letting her nose drag along Jensen’s cheek and up into his hair. “Wonder mutt, I wasn’t sure how long it would take you to show up. So very foolish. You should have been a good puppy and stayed home like your always hopelessly idiotic mate said.”

Seeing Jared made all the hollowness Jensen had been dealing with ease instantly. He could even ignore the knife at his throat, Danneel pressed up against him, as long as his eyes could linger on his mate.

Jensen was fairly certain he’d never seen Jared look so good, or maybe he was simply so relieved it was like a fist easing from his heart. Jared would get Luca out, they’d be okay.

Jared steeled himself; he couldn't look at Jensen or everything would be lost. It was the hardest thing that he'd ever done and he did all he could to convince Jensen with feeling alone that everything was going to be fine.

"Danneel, you and I have to have a little talk." Jared shifted his weight and tried to force himself to relax. "I knew you were here. The Morgan clan tipped us off; it’s all over now but the planning for the future."

Forcing a smile on his face, Jared ran a hand through his hair and let it fall forward slightly as his gaze traveled down Danneel's body _very_ obviously.

“Seriously?” Danneel’s brow curved up in disbelief, her fingers curving over Jensen’s jaw and twisting his face to the side. “Look at this baby, you’ve been gone a couple of hours and your mate doesn’t even want you anymore. Maybe he just realizes who’s going to be the real power now. Maybe he never wanted you in the first place.”

No matter what Jensen felt coming off Jared in waves, hearing those words coming from Danneel was enough to make him feel slightly sick. He told himself it wasn’t true, Jared had a plan, this was all part of it, but he felt like he might pass out from the weight of it all.

"Danneel, we have Luca. Chad's got him right now and they're safe. The way I see it, you and I have an opportunity here - a chance to unify the packs and stop all this infighting. Now. Think about it, I've got Luca - the bloodline continues. Jensen doesn't want unity, he wants power. I want power - but I want the power of _both_ our packs." Jared stepped a little closer and dropped his hands casually.

Hurt was radiating off his mate and Jared's chest tightened to the point where he felt like his heart might be pushed right up into his throat.

“Is that so?” Danneel laughed once more, her fingers combing through Jensen’s hair slowly as she flattened the knife on his neck. “God Jenny, you really picked well didn’t you? What was it Jared? You don’t like how he fucks you? He’s not _good_ enough? I always figured he was so pretty there had to be _something_ wrong with him.”

A shudder tore through Jensen as Danneel’s hand slid down his chest, grazing with purpose over his cock. He knew what this was, she was testing Jared, and he tried to brace himself because whatever followed was going to hurt worse from than the way he’d been beaten earlier.

For the briefest moment, Jared felt bile rise in his throat. Seeing Danneel touch Jensen turned everything inside him into a huge knot of pain and jealousy. And Jared summoned every bit of courage and willpower he had to push it away.

His smile widened.

"Well, that's the thing isn't it? _You_ can rule the pack Danneel, pure blood and all, and then when the doors close at night, I'll get to do the fucking for once." Licking his lips, Jared stepped a little closer - eyes only on Danneel. "I see the way you look at me, I can _smell_ desire on you."

For just a moment Danneel paused, holding Jared’s gaze before she stood, letting Jensen collapse back on the floor. Her foot dug into Jensen’s chest as she stepped on him then over him, moving to Jared.

“It is true. There is something so, rugged about you. And you would make an excellent second in command. Even now you prove it. Jensen spoke of how you would raise his son, how wonderful and loyal you are, and here you are, seizing the opportunity to kick him to the curb and take the power you deserve.”

The pain that was curling through Jensen was enough to make it nearly impossible to move. He was fairly certain his ribs, at least two, were broken, and Jared’s words were echoing through him like burning coals. But he forced himself to sit up, because Danneel still could hurt Jared, and if he could call out some warning, he would.

Jared held out his hand to Danneel. It took everything he had in him to make sure it was steady and when her fingers slid across his palm it was all he could do not to just _shove_ her aside.

Tilting his head slightly, Jared felt another presence and shifted forward quickly. He tugged Danneel into his arms and caught her mouth under his and kissed her hard. His hands slid over the curves of her hips and he turned her slightly.

Jared’s fingers slid up the soft flesh of Danneel’s neck and curled into her long dark hair until he could grab a fistful. Breaking back from the kiss, Jared held her there and moved as far away as he could. “Now, give me the _fucking_ keys to unlock my _mate_.”

“Did you really think it would be so simple?” Danneel laughed, shaking her head. “Do you think he even _wants_ you after that stunt?”

"No, Danneel. Kissing _you_ was far from simple. But if you _don't_ give me the keys, Christian is gonna snap your neck and I'll just take them." Jared had to clench his jaw to keep from screaming at the woman.

“Oh you-”

“No, really, Danneel, I will have no issue at all killing you,” Christian hissed, his hands clamping hard around her neck. “Now give him the fucking keys.”

Jensen had used all his strength to not alert Danneel to Christian’s sudden entrance. Then it hadn’t been much of an issue, because he was so stuck on the image of Jared _kissing_ Danneel, holding her close, and it was a miracle he didn’t throw up blood.

“Fine,” Danneel spat, tugging the keys from her pocket and tossing them at Jared. “As if the dead filth will let you leave any way. They have just as much at stake.”

Jared snatched the keys out of the air and nodded at Christian. "Chain her up somewhere I don't have to look at her. Jensen will decide what to do with her. And Christian, find a vampire - get a message to whoever is running this shit show of theirs that we have Luca, we've got Danneel and Jensen will be sending word of how they can redeem themselves. Be clear. If they don't want to be wiped out they'll wait for word from Jensen."

“You’re such an idiot,” Danneel screeched, struggling against Christian. “I could have given you that power. You are nothing with Jensen. Just the dirty, half breed filth. You’re not even that little brat’s father-”

Danneel’s words cut off sharply as Christian spun her, knocking her too hard against the edge of the door. He looked over at Jared with a half shrug. “Oops. And I’m on it, can I let Katie and Mike free soon though? Katie’s wigging.”

As he knelt in front of Jensen, Jared nodded. "Yeah, do that first. Christian? Thanks." Jared smiled and without waiting for an answer turned to his mate.

His heart broke when he saw Jensen's face. The keys jangled in Jared's hand as he fought with the lock on Jensen's right wrist. "Jensen? God," Jared whispered. His voice broke and he finally let himself feel too much; hurt, fear, and the twist of guilt and revulsion for touching Danneel the way he had.

Before he even touched the second lock, Jared flung himself at Jensen, arms circling around his mate’s neck.

“Sorry,” Jensen breathed, the word hitching as Jared knocked him half back, pain slicing up his spine. “I- I shouldn’t have left.” His arms were throbbing as he moved them slowly, trying to ease Jared back without moving his body too much.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, you're hurt..." Jared's lips moved over his mate's cheek and jaw as his hands fumbled with the second lock. Pain radiated off his mate, physical pain and the deeper emotional pain of seeing Jared...."Jensen, I love you, I've been so scared," Jared whispered.

“I know.” Jensen nodded, rolling his hand slowly as Jared finished freeing him.

“Where did you send Chad? With Luca?” He didn’t have to question whether Jared had meant that or not, he had felt his son’s presence fading not too long before. Every time his eyes closed he saw the image of Jared dipping down into Danneel, their lips moving together. He’d shake it off, maybe when he stopped aching so badly.

"Misha, Sandy, Luca and Chad are about twenty miles away. They're still in the Jeep. They're fine." Jared finally managed to get Jensen free completely and his hands hovered nervously over his mate's body. "How badly are you hurt?"

“Couple of ribs broken. Cuts and bruises. Nothing too bad.” Jensen shifted slowly, wincing at the pull of muscles in his arms. “Nearly tore my arms from my sockets at some point.”

He smiled weakly at Jared then pushed up to his feet, swaying for a moment before straightening. “I know Chad will likely be angry but I need to send Christian back to the property, no telling how quickly word will spread with the vampires and Mr. Harris needs to be locked up. Need to reach my parents as well. You should probably take Katie and Mike and meet up with Chad, Luca, make sure he’s okay.”

"I'm staying with you." Jared tilted his head defiantly and reached out tentatively to rest his hand on Jensen's tattered shirt. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up. "Modern technology. Chad will make sure that Sandy and Luca are safe with Misha and then he'll come back to get us. You need me if you're gonna speak on behalf of the pack."

A soft sigh fell from Jensen and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. He really was too exhausted to argue the point. “I don’t want them back at the house until the Harris’ are dealt with. Go use your modern technology and put in another call to my parents, by this point they should be on their way home, if not there already. Once we’re all out, Danneel included, we’re locking the creatures in here.”

“Okay, Jensen? We’re okay... I mean, I had to distract her to let Christian in the room. I hated the things she said.” Jared dropped the hand he’d pressed to Jensen’s chest and shrugged out of his jacket so he could hand it to his mate.

“You saved the pack Jared, and me, that’s the important thing.” Jensen smiled weakly at his mate, hesitating a moment before squeezing his arm and forcing himself forward. It hurt to move, and think, and he just wanted to curl up in bed with Jared and forget this entire thing ever happened. Of course, it would never be that easy. “Thank you, for proving what I’ve always known, that you truly are a fantastic leader.”

Jared nodded slowly, trying to focus on Jensen's needs rather than the overwhelming urge he had to just wrap himself around his mate's body. He held out the jacket until Jensen took it and took a step back and held up the phone. "I guess, I'll make the call and... well, I'll do that."

Dropping his gaze, Jared back away slowly then turned when he heard voices.

“Did I hear this right?” Mike pushed past Katie, stepping up to Jared quickly.

“Mike, shut up, it’s really not the time,” Christian hissed, tugging the man back from Jared. “Jared has stuff he needs to deal with now.”

“Did you fucking use Misha - _my_ Misha - as bait for those blood suckers? What the hell, Jared? I thought you loved him! How could you-”

“Michael,” Jensen snapped, effectively ceasing the clatter in the room as all four wolves looked toward him. “Don’t question Jared on his actions. He saved your life and I have no doubt he considered every action beforehand. Chances are Misha volunteered even. The point is he’s fine. Now apologize and thank him.”

Mike’s eyes widened slightly, lips parting before he turned back to Jared and dipped his head down. “Sorry, I understand that you likely needed to make tough calls. And, thank you, for saving us.”

"It's ok," Jared said softly. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, Mike. And Jensen's right, Misha agreed." Jared let out a quick breath and nodded at Jensen. "I'm gonna just make that call." He skirted around the pack members and slipped out into the hall.

“You two okay?” Katie asked quietly, with enough sympathy to suggest Christian had filled them in on what happened with Danneel.

“Yeah, of course.” Jensen nodded. After all, he was the one with the issue and he’d get over it. “Christian, I need you to take my bike; head back to the property and secure the Harris family. Hopefully they’ll go easily but...”

“I won’t use any more force than necessary.” Christian slicked his hair back with a half nod. “Make sure Chad knows all is good?”

“Jared will.” Jensen rubbed along his shoulder, wincing at the pull and stretch in his chest. “Before you go, we have to take Danneel to whatever you guys drove in. As much as I’d love to just leave her with the vampires, my father would never approve.”

Mike scoffed but didn’t add anything besides, “I’ll help him out.”

Jensen watched them go before turning back to Katie. “I know you want to get to Sandy but Jared and I need to take Danneel back to the property. I’ll have Jared talk with Chad, get him to come back to pick you up if you’d like.”

“It’ll be faster to just go back to the property, Mike and I can take the car from there.” Katie smiled softly, stepping forward to touch Jensen’s arm softly. “Everyone’s safe now, that’s the most important thing.”

“It is.” Jensen agreed slowly, rubbing along his aching chest. “Head on out, when Jared returns we’ll meet you there.”

Katie nodded, giving him a final smile before turning and leaving the room.

Jensen fought against the sudden bite of guilt over the entire situation. If he had simply waited, not charged off, then maybe none of this would have happened. Instead he pushed it and ultimately put every member of his pack at risk. His father was going to have some angry words for him, to say the least.

Jared slipped back into the room and tucked his phone away. "Your parents are on their way home. I told Chad everyone is safe. Passed it on to everyone." Jared gestured vaguely to the hallway where he'd passed the rest of the pack. Shuffling his feet nervously, Jared lingered by the door. "What else can I do?"

“Come here.” Jensen held his hand out, head tilted down to peer at the dark stained cement floor. The room still reeked with the lingering scent of vampires, but Jensen could continue to overlook that for the time being. Especially if it meant Jared near him.

Smiling slightly, Jared reached out and took Jensen's hand then stepped as close as he could without leaning in to his mate. Even with all the strange scents around him Jared could still sense the warm familiarity of his mate's scent. "How are you feeling?"

“Horrible,” Jensen muttered and pressed forward, letting his head fall to Jared’s shoulder. “I’m not angry with you,” he whispered, half moving his arm around Jared’s waist. “In case you worried about that.”

"I know it hurt you," Jared said softly. He lifted his hand so he could smooth Jensen's hair down gently then trailed his fingers down his mate's bruised cheek. Just the feel of Jensen's arm around him went a long way to soothing Jared's ragged nerves.

Jensen was quiet for a long moment but there was no denying Jared’s words, his mate knew him too well. “Yes, it hurt me. A lot. But, I’m not angry about it.” Jensen stepped back and looked up at his mate, wishing they had all the time in the world to discuss this right now. “We should get going. Christian’s already on his way back to the property and Katie and Mike are both itching- well, I suppose you can feel the pack just as well as me.”

-=-=-=-

Things moved quickly once Jensen was back at home. Jared was only able to convince Jensen to sit for about ten minutes before he was called to a meeting with his father and some Elders. And then Jared went back to waiting.

It was frustrating. He could _feel_ that everyone was fine -but there was a part of him that wasn't going to believe it until he saw everyone. Jared had been pacing for about half an hour by the time he heard an engine off in the distance. There was no way he was going to pretend that he wasn't _waiting_ to see everyone... to see his son.

He bolted down the hall and headed outside quickly; jogging down the front steps just as the vehicle came into sight. He'd never been so glad to see that beat up Jeep.

“Jared!” Sandy was the first to call out his name as she kicked the back door open, clambering out of the car and grinning. “I know, he should have been in his seat but I just didn’t want to let him go. Look Luca, it’s Daddy, say hi!”

Luca’s face lit up in a bright grin when he spotted Jared and his arms lifted fingers opening in closing in fists as he reached out for Jared. “Da!”

Jared's heart did the strangest little squeeze when he heard his son's voice then tears burned hot in his eyes as he took Luca into his arms. He smelled like the cream Sandy put on his rosy skin, like the pack, and Jared buried his face in his son's soft hair.

Misha wandered over slowly and slid his hand over Jared's shoulder then squeezed hard. "Hey Jare. We did it."

Unable to say anything, Jared reached out and pulled Misha up against his side. The weight of all his decisions was starting to grind him down into the earth. If he'd lost any of them, he would have been crushed.

“You were amazing, from what I’ve heard,” Sandy said softly, stepping in to throw her arms around the three of them as much as she could.

“Speak for yourself, I did all the hard work,” Chad grunted. His mouth opened for another annoyed huff at the pack of things he was carrying but as the back door opened his eyes snapped up and he dropped the bag instead. “Oh thank fuck.”

“Chad! Language,” Sandy called after the blond as he raced forward, launching himself into Christian’s arms. “He’s been insufferable the entire drive home.”

“Said we all sucked because we had our mates,” Mike added with a grinned, his hand curving over Misha’s waist to tug him close.

“Speaking of mates, where’s Jen? I thought he’d want to see Luca?” Katie joined them, looking around the early morning sunlit land.

Jared shifted Luca to his hip and grinned at Chad as he almost knocked Christian on his ass. "He's meeting with his father; I think they're trying to decide what should be done with... the Harris family. Mike?"

“Yeah?” Mike smiled softly up at Jared, his arm hooking more secure over Misha. “Don’t worry, I mean, if you’re about to say something about the Misha thing. He told me how he pushed you into the whole thing because he wanted to help.”

Jared nodded and shoved at Misha's shoulder playfully. "So, we gonna be having a new addition to the pack any time soon?"

It was too soon to ask the questions, Jared knew that but he also thought that the pack needed some good news. Katie came up behind Jared and wrapped her arms around him and Luca and Jared leaned back against her as he grinned at Mike.

“I want to change this moon. I don’t care what Mike says - okay, I care.” Misha grinned over at Mike. “I want to belong - I _do_ belong here. You’re my family.” Ducking his head down, Misha shrugged.

Jared’s eyebrows lifted and then he winced when Luca smacked him in the mouth and burst out laughing. Jared couldn’t help joining in. “Apparently, my son is in favor of it. What about you, Mike?”

“More than in favor,” Mike said quietly, smiling as he pulled Misha close and kissed him softly. “Speaking of family, Misha, we better head over to my place.” Looking up quickly, Mike grinned at Jared. “I’m making him meet my parents. Tell him how much fun they are.”

“I’m just gonna steal this boy for a moment.” Sandy stepped forward, taking Luca from Jared with a soft smile as he held too tightly. “He needs a change, and then you can have him back. Unless you’re volunteering for diaper duty?”

"Okay." Jared kissed his son's forehead and reluctantly let him go.

“We’ll see you in a while Jared.” Misha smiled as Mike tugged him away.

As Jensen stepped outside his eyes moved quickly over his pack. Christian and Chad were just off to the side, talking quietly between slow kisses, Mike and Misha were heading off toward Mike’s family home, and Katie and Sandy were sorting through Luca’s diaper bag. And _god_ , Luca, it was good to lay eyes on their son again.

He was bone dead exhausted, his chest was throbbing along with his head, but still as his eyes landed on Jared when his mate turned he couldn’t help but nearly run to his mate. His hands lifted, fingers tangling back in his hair, dragging Jared down until their lips crashed together in a hard, nearly painful kiss.

Jared's heart nearly stopped. His knees buckled and he only just managed to stay on his feet. Jensen's fingers were tight in his hair and it hurt, and Jared was sure he tasted the coppery tang of blood when his lip was caught between their teeth but _God_. Jensen was alive, and kissing him and Jared just wanted to kiss his mate for the rest of their lives.

There was nothing about Jared’s taste that suggested his mate’s lips had touched Danneel’s not that long ago, which was good because Jensen wanted to never think of it again.   
As he struggled to breathe his chest ached even further until he was forced to tear back from the kiss, eyes still closed, forehead rolling against Jared’s. “It- it might make no sense but god I missed you.”

"Me too," Jared murmured. He realized that his hands were clutching Jensen's shirt and relaxed them a little so he could slide his arms around his mate. "You're not allowed to go anywhere _ever_ again where I can't feel you."

“And if you ever kiss someone else again I’ll be forced to get violent,” Jensen whispered with a weak laugh, leaning heavy into his mate.

“I’m so tired. But, I want to see our boy.” Jensen closed his eyes, letting his head rest on Jared’s chest. It was a little scary how quickly he felt himself drifting into sleep just standing there.

“He called me Dad,” Jared said softly. Pride welled in his chest and he grinned at Jensen before walking his exhausted mate over to where Sandy was pulling Luca’s shirt up over his flailing arms.

“He called you Dad?” Jensen blinked, looking up at Jared then back at his son.

“First thing he’s ever said,” Sandy said as they approached, turning to grin at them.

Jensen half smiled as he nodded, wanting to pull Luca close but knowing the broken ribs wouldn’t be too fond of him doing that. “Wow, that’s awesome.”

“Da!” Luca beamed at Jared, his hands flailing as he struggled to crawl out of Katie’s arms. “Da da!”

Jared bent down and picked up their son so Jensen could see him. Luca managed to lean over far enough to get both palms on Jensen's cheeks.

“Hey little guy,” Jensen said softly, his heart fluttering at the words that had fallen from his son’s lips. “You’re growing up so fast, looks like you’re getting all your Mama’s good looks.” Jensen lifted his gaze and smiled at Sandy, opening his arms to pull her into a soft hug a moment later.

“You guys should have seen it,” Chad was calling out before he’d even crossed to them. “So Sandy and I break down the door, two vamps, one has a hand over Luca’s mouth and a knife at his neck-”

“Then all of a sudden she screeches,” Sandy easily picks up the story, grinning at Jared then Jensen. “Luca totally chomped down on her finger, hard enough she dropped him.”

“Then Sandy full out dove across the room, and caught him just in time-”

“And Chad lunged over me and just _wham_ , right in her chest.” Sandy finished, tucking under Chad’s arm as he threw it over her shoulder. “He saved me.”

“That’s my boy.” Christian ran a hand affectionately through Chad’s hair.

“And god thank you Chad, I know how hard it was for you to leave Christian behind.” Katie smiled gratefully at him, stepping in to kiss Chad’s other, already flushed cheek.

Chad ducked his head, leaning into Christian with a wide grin. “Well you know, we got him on the way out.”

“Oh is that how he got free?” Jensen laughed softly, stepping into Jared’s arms as Christian took Luca from him. “I was wondering about that.”

Sandy grinned and nodded. “Chad actually was going to press forward but I had the keys and we both thought maybe Jared could use the hand.”

“I think he could have handled it,” Jensen murmured, turning his head up to kiss below Jared’s hair. “Think I need to lie down.”

“Okay.” Jared slid his arm under Jensen’s as gently as he could and pulled him closer. “We’re gonna just go and rest for a while. Christian? Can you and wonder boy there make sure everyone knows to meet back here just before dinner? Jensen will need to speak to you all.”

When he looked over at Jensen, his mate’s lips had tugged into a crooked smile below lifted eyebrows. “Well...” Jared blushed. “I’ve been in charge and, you know, I got used to it.” He grinned and leaned in to brush his lips over Jensen’s ear. “Glad to give it up to you,” he whispered.

“Well good, ‘cause once I feel less like warmed over death, I’ll be back in charge again.” Jensen smiled softly, bringing his lips to Jared’s ear. “Unless I let you do the fucking for once.” Yeah, using Jared’s words said to Danneel was maybe not the wisest thing but Jensen was sleep deprived and aching from head to toe, his brain wasn’t really in the right place.

“We’ll make sure Mike and Misha know too.” Katie grinned, obviously having no issue including the two new comers to their pack. “Go rest, I think we all need it.”

“Or something like that,” Chad muttered, grinning when Christian rolled his eyes and tugged him off.

Jared's smile was a little uncertain as he watched the pack disperse. "Come on. You need to lie down for a while. Are you hungry? Do you need something to drink?"

Before Jensen could even answer Jared spoke again, his voice softer, more unsure. “I didn’t mean that. What I said to her. In fact - I can’t even imagine-”

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen interrupted Jared, laying his hand over his mate’s mouth. “I know. It was all part of the plan, to get her away from me. You saved my life, you saved all of us. I... it was a stupid attempt at humor.” Jensen smiled softly, letting his fingers stroke over Jared’s jaw.

“As much as it might have hurt, deep down I always knew that it was a lie. Because you wouldn’t look at me, and I could still feel your love and concern for me. So, it’s okay.”

"When we have sex...and I know you're gonna be a pain in the ass until you're healed because you always are. I want you to fuck me _so_ hard that I can forget everything - and - " Jared's cheeks flamed when he realized what he'd said and he pulled Jensen down the hall toward their room. "Never you mind right now, let's just get you lying down."

Jensen groaned, leaning into Jared as they moved. “Like I’ll be able to think about anything else now.” His hand slid down Jared’s back, curving over his ass. “And yes, trust me, I will be fucking you so hard that you’ll even forget your name.” Grinning Jensen squeezed Jared’s ass over his jeans, loving the give and pull of muscles under his fingers.

Laughing, Jared felt relief settle over him. He was finally allowing himself to believe that things might _just_ go back to normal.

Pushing their bedroom door open, he helped Jensen inside and closed it behind them. He knew his mate had been trying to appear far less injured than he was. It was just the way Jensen was; and as soon as the door was closed behind them Jared saw Jensen's shoulders sag. "Do you need some pain killers?"

“Nah, I’ll be okay. Just need you.” Jensen smiled softly, pulling his shirt up and wincing at the stretch across his chest. “Jared, I need to talk to you about something.”

"God," Jared murmured softly when he finally saw all of his mate's body. "Uh, yeah. Bed first." He moved Jensen over to their bed and settled him down on the edge then knelt to take off his mate's boots.

Jensen sighed, looking down at his bruised body. His chest was an assortment of purples, blues and blacks. Yeah, it certainly wasn’t that pleasant looking.

“I’m okay,” he murmured, moving as little as possible as Jared helped him from his boots. “I told my parents we’re moving,” he said in a rush, falling back on the bed.

"What?" Jared sat there for a few moments then stood so he could carefully pull his mate's jeans off? "To another room? I like your room."

“No, Jared, not to another room.” Jensen smiled softly up at the ceiling, letting Jared do all the heavy lifting when it came to tugging his pants down then moving him further back up the bed.

Reaching out, he laid his fingers over his mate’s cheek, forcing their gazes together. “I want you to finish up that design of yours, make sure there’s room for Mike and Misha. My dad has a piece of land in Vermont, we’re going to have plenty of room for changes, places for Luca to play, and it will just be our pack.”

“Really?” Jared’s eyes widened and he kicked out of his boots so he could crawl up onto the bed beside Jensen. He slid his arm carefully over Jensen’s hips and nestled closer. “You mean it? I mean - it’s okay if we stay here. I like it here but I could make a place so safe. We could leave Luca and Sandy and no one would be able to even get near them. I was thinking about a pool. You know, for Luca. So me and San can teach him how to swim. We could even make trails for you and me to take him on walks.” Jared blinked and looked down at Jensen’s chest. “Not that I’ve thought about it.”

“I know you have. I’ve seen all your drawings.” Jensen laughed softly, turning into the heat of his mate’s body. “And for the record, I’m a perfectly suitable swimmer, I can teach Luca too. You and I could I mean. You know.” Jensen shrugged, dropping his gaze. Okay yes, maybe he was a bit jealous that their son had chosen to call Jared Da and didn’t see Jensen the same way but he wasn’t admitting to that.

“Anyway,” Jensen pressed on, reaching out to tuck hair behind Jared’s ear. “You’ll love the land, it’s real secluded. Like, it’ll take an hour to go grocery shopping in the van. But the privacy will be worth it, especially as Luca gets a bit older. You think Chad has a lot of energy as a wolf? You have no idea what you’re in for.” Jensen laughed once more, tilting forward to press his lips to Jared’s. “My father actually agreed with the idea. He won’t be stepping down from lead Alpha for a while, and I don’t ever want to go through something like this again.”

"No ... I'm not sure I could make it through that again.” The cold fear of losing Jensen was in Jared's mind for an instant. "And if you ever lie to me like that again ..." there wasn't really anything Jared could add to that.

Jensen ducked his head down, nodding slowly. “I’m sorry Jared. I know it was... horrible. I should have listened to you. I put everyone at risk and forced you into making some hard choices. I hope you can forgive me.”

"I know why you did it. I just - I think I should have known. I learned a lesson. I mean, once you were gone and I had to put Misha right in the line of fire I guess I figured out the piece of the puzzle. Leading this pack ... You've got to be prepared to give up what you love to keep the rest. I get that now. But it's never happening again. You hear me? This is enough. You have a son to raise." Jared sighed and stroked his fingers through Jensen's hair. "Lecture over," he muttered.

Exhaling shakily, Jensen bit his lip as he nodded. He knew Jared was right, arguing would be pointless. Even if he had done it with the intention of saving his son.

“Never again,” he whispered and settled back on the pillow, closing his eyes against the momentary rush of pain.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's almost time to meet with everyone." Jared knew he wouldn't sleep; he was content to just watch his mate.

-=-=-=-

“Wait.”

“Seriously?”

“And we all basically get our own wings?”

“Damn this is huge.”

“I don’t even understand what we’re looking at.”

“It’s a blueprint Sandy.”

“Duh, Chad, I’m not an idiot. Just... what about it?”

Jensen blew out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d forgotten what the entire pack could be like when they were really excited. Now was certainly one of those moments. Since he and Jared had broken the news about them moving, it had been constant chatter.

Until of course Luca turned from the place he was gripping the coffee table, bounces on shaky knees, and took one wobbly step forward.

“Holy hell,” Sandy whispered, her eyes wide as she moved forward but Katie held her back.

It took Jensen a moment to realize Luca was heading toward him and his heart fluttered as he slid off the edge of the couch, legs spreading, arms opening. “Come on, you can do it Luca, come to Daddy.”

The room was eerily quiet until Luca had successfully made it into Jensen’s arms, collapsing onto his chest. Jensen instantly wrapped his arms around his son, a quiet laugh barely heard over the cheers from the pack. Jensen turned to Jared, blinking through a surprising amount of tears in his eyes.

Jared grinned and leaned in to kiss Jensen’s cheek. “He knows who his daddy is,” he whispered. Almost as though he heard Luca let out a laugh and his hand settled on Jared’s cheek as he leaned his forehead against Jensen’s chin.

“I’m so not ready for him to be walking,” Sandy whispered after a moment, her voice caught with emotion. “He just, grew up so fast.”

“Not done growing yet,” Jensen murmured, his hand settling on Luca’s back. “Trust me Sandy, there’s a whole lot more to come.” A grin stretched across Jensen’s lips as Luca babbled in a long stream of indecipherable baby talk.

Chad snorted then clapped his hands together once, causing Luca to jump slightly and collapse down onto Jensen’s lap. “Seriously though Jay, you’re really finally designing a house for us all to live in? And we’re going to move there?”

“Yeah, I mean, like Jensen told you guys. His Dad said it was okay if we moved. I’ve still got some money set aside and well...” Jared looked over at Misha and lifted an eyebrow.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Misha looked at Mike then back at Jared. “Mike’s gonna change me. I’m going to sell the house in town for Jared - with Jared and we’ll use the money to help build the new place. I’m gonna help with Luca’s schooling.”

Misha looked around at the pack members and then settled his gaze on Jensen. “If you’ll have me as a member of your pack.” Ducking his head respectfully, Misha tightened his grip on Mike’s hand.

“Duh,” Sandy said at the same time Chad clambered over Christian and Mike and dropped hard into Misha’s lap.

“I’m so excited! You and Jared and I are going to run for miles. You have no idea how awesome it’s going to be.” Chad ruffled his hand in Misha’s hair, grinning over at Jared.

“Will you help with Chad’s education too?” Katie asked flatly, her brows raising as she smirked over at them.

“Ha. Ha.” Chad rolled his eyes and planted a hard kiss on Misha’s cheek. “Misha loves me, huh Misha?”

“Oh yeah, you’re my favorite, Chad.” Misha rolled his eyes and shoved at Chad unsuccessfully trying to get him off his lap.

“No one loves me.” Chad sighed and slid off Misha’s lap, dropping dejectedly down onto the floor.

Christian blinked at his mate then shook his head. “Nothing I can say here will be good.”

“Well I can say plenty,” Mike muttered and slid his arm around Misha’s waist, drawing him onto his lap. “Chad, I haven’t had the opportunity to properly claim my mate in any way, so you should just stay off his lap, from here on out, hear me?”

“Hey now, don’t you threaten him.” Christian shot Mike a look, his eyes narrowing.

Jensen glanced over at his mate, rolling his lips to fight off a smile. “This should be entertaining.” He reached out to curl his fingers over Jared’s wrist, stroking softly over the vein as Luca crawled between their laps.

Jared lifted his hand to his mouth in order to hide his smile. He remembered the snapping and fighting that had been stirred up when Jensen had found him. Now, adding another alpha male to their pack meant that the shuffle would begin again as everyone got used to one another.

He also remembered how possessive Jensen was when they’d first been reunited. Mike was obviously firmly rooted in that phase of his relationship with Misha. “Hey guys? Try not to kill each other before Luca’s first run with the pack.”

“Yeah yeah,” Christian muttered, reaching over to grab Chad by the arm and tugging him hard onto his lap, smirking when Chad yipped.

“I have all rights to be possessive,” Mike pointed out, his fingers combing through Misha’s hair. “I mean, we haven’t even had sex-” His eyes widened as he bit his lip, looking toward Misha slowly. “Uh, sorry.”

Jared’s laughter exploded out of him and Luca joined in.

“Thanks Mike. You know? We could rectify that now,” Misha teased even though his cheeks were _bright_ red. “I was busy saving everyone’s asses earlier.”

“I- yeah? Really?” Mike swallowed thickly, his eyes lingering on Misha for a long moment before he drew him in for a hard kiss.

Jensen cleared his throat and looked away, shifting in place. “Guys? How about not right here in front of all of us? We have plenty of time to discuss things later, if y’all want to go do, whatever.”

“Will you babysit?” Katie stood quickly, tugging Sandy with her. “I mean, you know, you’re injured and can’t really-”

“I’m aware,” Jensen cut the girl off, smiling softly at her and waving his hand dismissively. “Go on, all of you. Jared, Luca and I will have loads of fun in your absence. More fun than you’re gonna have.”

Chad snorted as Christian tugged him from the room. “Not likely.”

Jensen was fairly certain he’d never seen the lot of them scatter so quickly. Within moments the sound of doors closing echoed from down the halls and Jensen turned to his mate, laughing softly. “Alright then.”

“Wow. They didn’t waste any time, did they?” Jared chuckled and held Luca’s hands as he wriggled his way down onto the floor. As soon as his feet hit the rug he gripped Jared’s fingers tighter and started bouncing on the balls of his tiny feet. “See if he’ll walk to you again.”

Climbing up to his feet, Jensen moved to the coffee table, swallowing a wince of pain at the ache in his chest. Holding his hands out, Jensen grinned at Luca than Jared. “C’mere baby, walk to daddy.”

The little boy considered him for a long moment before taking a couple shaky steps forward, releasing Jared’s fingers and moving faster toward Jensen.

“God, look how quickly he’s grown. Look at him walking.” Jensen bit his lip, his heart swelling. “I feel like I’ve been so busy this last year, with pack things. Like I’ve missed so many things with him. I don’t even remember seeing him sit up for the first time, or roll over, or crawl. It’s not going to be like that anymore.”

Jared’s smile softened. He slipped down off the couch and crawled over to growl behind Luca’s ear. He loved the sound of their son’s laughter. It was bright and warm; free still of all the heaviness of worry.

“I’m not sure he did crawl. It’s all a blur to me but I think he might have just climbed out of his crib and suddenly been grown up.” Jared smiled as he settled against Jensen’s leg, resting his chin on his mate’s thigh.

“Well whatever it was, I missed too much. And you.” Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s hair and down to cup his jaw, tilting his head up. “I didn’t spend near enough time with you. Jared, I told my father, I explained that when the time came, or if he really needed me, I would be there. But I won’t be part of leader meetings now.”

When Jared’s brows drew together, Jensen sucked in a slow breath, considering the best way to explain this. “I told him I needed to take some time for you, for Luca, for the entire pack. We’ve been experiencing change after change from the moment you came back into my life and though I don’t doubt our bond, I want to strengthen it. After Luca’s had a few good changes I’m going to be taking you on vacation, just us. So, yeah.”

“I know where I want to go,” Jared said quickly. “That beach, where you found me when I was a teenager.” Tilting his head up he beamed up at Jensen. “Could we?”

Jensen slowly grinned, his head tipping back a moment later. Shaking his head, Jensen held up a finger, making sure Luca was secure holding onto Jared before he stood and headed quickly down the hall. He ignored the lingering pain as he jogged into their room, tugging the drawer open from the desk and pulled out a brochure.

Moments later he was back in the living room, dropping onto the coffee table once more and holding out the brochure. “Already booked us this villa. It’s pretty secluded; just down a few miles from that place I drove you too.”

Jared's heart kind of did a strange little scamper in his chest and he smiled up at Jensen. "Have I told you today how _very_ much I love you?"

His arm slipped around Luca to steady him and Jared stretched up to kiss his mate.

“You’ve done a pretty good job of showing it lately,” Jensen murmured, pressing into the kiss for a long moment.

Luca laughed and reached up to smack both their cheeks. “Da. Dada.”

Grinning, Jensen pulled back slowly, his hand sliding through Luca’s hair. “Is that so little guy?”

Luca’s lips pouted for a moment, his gaze drifting between Jensen and Jared. Then his face split in a wide grin that matched Jensen’s and he clapped his hands together. “Cookie!”

Laughing, Jensen looked over at his mate. “Oh god, I’m not sure I’m ready for him to know that word.”

“That’s awesome!” Jared leaned down and smootched Luca’s cheek. “You want a cookie?”

Luca bounced and clapped once more. “Cookie da! Cookie!”

As Jared scooped Luca up off the ground, both chattering _cookie_ to each other, Jensen couldn’t help grinning and trailing to follow them. Okay, he could maybe get used to the cookie phase.


	6. Chapter 6

With everything that had been happening over the last month, Jensen thought it was pretty damn impressive he’d been able to set up any type of private time with Jared. When they weren’t busy finalizing designs for the house and getting construction started, they were focused on Luca and his sudden leaps and growth spurts.

Luca and Sandy’s last moon without changing, Misha was turned. It was different from any of the other changes Jensen had witnessed - mainly because Jared had been at his side and there had been no concern of Misha hunting down humans. Jensen had taken great amusement in watching Jared and Chad urge Misha along in learning his new wolf body.

Now, it was two weeks to Luca’s first change, and the pack was buzzing with it. The following week they would celebrate his first birthday but Jensen had managed to convince the pack to take Luca out for the evening prematurely.

Mainly, because his ribs finally felt one hundred percent once more, and his body was practically aching for Jared. His mate had left a couple of days before with Mike and Misha to finalize some details about selling their house.

Now Jensen was waiting, watching out the window through their bedroom as Jared pulled up the long drive.

He knew Mike had conveniently offered to stay with Misha an extra night to help him pack up the last of his things. Smiling, Jensen pressed his fingers to the window for a beat before turning to head for the bathroom, his skin already prickling with _want_.

-=-=-=-

As Jared pulled up in front of the house he let out a long sigh. He was tired of driving, he missed Jensen and he was filthy. Cleaning, it turned out, was very dirty work.

Sliding out of the Jeep, Jared yanked his bag out of the back and headed up the path to the house. He tilted his head slightly; listening to the wind rustling through the trees. _Home_. His smiled widened and he realized that it was very silent there - there wasn’t the usual buzz of pack thoughts and feelings in his mind.

The flutter of white paper caught his attention and Jared snatched a small note off the door. It simply read _Come to our bedroom._

A little shiver of anticipation left a trail of goose bumps in its wake and Jared licked his lips. He pulled the door open and headed inside, locking the door. As soon as he turned he saw another note on the side table. This one read, _What’s keeping you? Bedroom. Now._

By the time Jared reached the bedroom he was grinning. He threw the door open and his smile faltered. No Jensen. Kicking off his boots, Jared padded over to the bed and found another note. This note he liked most of all. It read, _get naked and join me in the shower._

Jared didn’t have to be told twice. He shed his clothes quickly and stopped only long enough to mess his hair up a little. _Just_ the way Jensen liked it.

When he pushed the bathroom door open he was hit by steam and warmth and closed his eyes for a moment before slipping into the room. His eyes landed on the barely distorted image of his mate under the shower head, water streaming down his body as he stretched his arms up high above his head.

Jared moaned softly and slid the glass door back. “I believe you wanted me here,” he said just over the sound of the rushing water.

Just the sound of Jared’s voice, already deep with arousal, had Jensen’s blood racing in his ears. He was already hard, his body buzzing, and he turned to his mate with rapidly darkening eyes.

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” he breathed, stepping toward Jared quickly and drawing him forward.

Their lips crashed hard and sloppy together but Jensen didn’t care. It wasn’t even that long ago that he’d been making promises about things not keeping them apart again and here they were, both so busy Jensen couldn’t remember the last time they’d been physical. More than a week or two he was certain, and it wasn’t all because of his bad ribs either.

Jensen’s fingers tangled up in Jared’s hair, turning him to press his mate hard up against the warm shower wall. His hips rolled hard against Jared’s, their tongues swirling and tangling until Jensen broke with a gasp. “Jesus Jared, it- fucking _aches_ when you’re gone.”

Jared’s entire body felt weak as his body registered the words that Jensen was saying. After a small shudder of pleasure, Jared slipped his hands up over his mate’s strong arms to slid into his wet hair. “I couldn’t sleep; didn’t feel right without you beside me.”

Desire was thick in Jared’s blood and he moaned against Jensen’s mouth as his mate’s hips pressed forward again; hard and rough against Jared’s body.

“Never does,” Jensen murmured, pulling them back from the wall and turning to push Jared under the spray.

He turned his mate and slid up to his back, letting his already aching cock slide along the crack of his ass. “I believe,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s ear, “I once made a promise to fuck you so hard you forgot your name. Been a bit busy healing, but I’m thinking it’s time I fulfill that promise.”

Jared shook the wet hair out of his eyes and flattened his hands against the warm tile. His legs were shaking, the muscles already weak with desire. “I thought about you, this...the entire time I was trying to fall asleep.”

Pressing his cheek to the tile, Jared pushed back slightly and swayed to rub his ass across his mate’s cock. “I want you,” he said softly.

A low growl curled through Jensen and he stepped back, dragged Jared with him out of the shower. He reached in long enough to flip off the water before his hands were tangling up in Jared’s long locks.

“Everyone’s gone for the night,” he murmured, dragging Jared in for a slow, deep kiss. “Just gonna be you and me, and I’m gonna take you so many times you’ll ache for days.”

"You keep promising that," Jared mumbled. He lifted his chin defiantly and then leaned in to drag his tongue along his mate's jaw slowly. As he breathed in he rubbed against Jensen's thigh and moaned softly. "Just do it already."

Jensen chuckled, throaty and raw, his hands curling around Jared’s hips. “I see I’m going to have trouble with you tonight. Should probably occupy that mouth of yours.” He drew them back until he could lean against the wall then pressed hard down on Jared’s shoulders, causing him to drop to his knees. “Part your lips so I can fuck your mouth.”

Jared let out an undisguised whimper. His body sagged, fingers sliding around Jensen's muscular thighs. There was no way Jensen would have to give him _that_ order twice.

Jared licked his lips seductively as he peered up at Jensen, then opened his mouth and breathed out against the swollen flesh in front of him.

A shudder of pleasure curled through Jensen, his fingers stroking once along Jared’s jaw before settling in his hair. His free hand gripped along the base of his cock and he slid the already forming drop of pre-come along Jared’s kiss swollen lips. “Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmured, his breath hitching in his chest as he teased just the head between his lover’s lips.

The instant heat and wet surrounding him nearly made Jensen’s knees weak but he pushed through it, sinking deeper into Jared’s mouth. He could never get enough of the way Jared simply _gave_ , allowing Jensen to control the slow glide forward, the long draw back.

Jensen couldn’t tear his gaze away, his teeth digging hard into his lower lip as his fingers held Jared in place by his hair and his hips slid all the way home.

Jared wasn't sure if he'd ever said it out-loud - but he loved sucking Jensen's cock. There was something so perfect about making his mate moan and sigh. He felt Jensen's knees dip slightly and sucked harder, swirling his tongue expertly along the distended vein that ran the length of Jensen’s cock.

The scent of his mate was everywhere. Jared opened his jaw wider and sank down so he could give Jensen room to fuck _hard_ into his mouth. In case his mate had any reservations, Jared slid his hands up to curl over Jensen's ass and press him forward as he moaned around the sensitive flesh.

Hissing quietly as his cock brushed along the back of Jared’s throat, Jensen finally gave in and let his head fall back against the wall. His hips rapidly picked up speed, drawing back and snapping hard forward into his lover’s mouth. Perfect didn’t even get close to describing the pleasure spiraling up in him at Jared’s low moans.

“Fuck, Jared, so good,” Jensen groaned, body pushing off the wall, nails scraping along Jared’s scalp. His mate always knew just how to get him, sucking in just the right way, causing Jensen’s body to shake as if his orgasm was already ready to take hold of him.

Pulling in as much air as he could through his nose, Jared moaned louder. Slipping a hand forward, he curled it around Jensen's balls and squeezed the velvety flesh _just_ tight enough to hurt. When Jensen moaned and his hips jolted, Jared couldn't help the way his hips shifted, fucking forward into the air and wishing that his mate's hands were on him.

“Stop,” Jensen moaned, pulling Jared off him after a moment. He sucked in a deep breath then dragged Jared up to his feet, dipping up to lick along his mate’s swollen lips.

“Don’t wanna come just yet. Want it to be in you instead.” Sure he probably could have come and been hard again by the time he was ready to fuck his mate but he had other plans in mind. “You choose, get on the bed, either on your hands and knees or back, however you’d like.”

Panting roughly, Jared frowned slightly at being denied the taste of Jensen's release. He realized he was shivering and smiled nervously - _God_ \- the way Jensen spoke to him sometimes just set every nerve in his body afire.

He pulled away from Jensen reluctantly and walked backwards a few steps before turning and crawling onto the bed. Peering back over his shoulder Jared half smiled then pushed his hair out of his eyes with his shoulder. "Come on," he whispered.

“It’s been too long,” Jensen murmured, walking to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube before moving to the foot of the bed once more. “Hate when I’m injured and can’t take you like I want.” Especially since Jared wouldn’t even risk it, but they had shared some pretty intense hand and blow jobs.

Dropping the bottle to the side, Jensen dragged his hands up along Jared’s calves, the back of his thighs, fingers digging into his ass and slowly spreading.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Jensen breathed, shifting forward and dipping down. Before Jared could say anything Jensen sucked in a shaky, rough breath and flicked his tongue slowly over his mate’s puckered entrance.

"Fuck," Jared spat. His arms collapsed and it took him a few moments to push himself back up. "I want. I want you. Jesus _Christ_."

Sucking in a ragged breath, Jared tried to hold still as Jensen's tongue just barely teased at his sensitive flesh. "Jensen, don't tease," he growled.

“What? You don’t like my tongue on you?” Jensen asked with a soft smirk, letting his teeth drag along the soft swell of Jared’s ass. It wasn’t like he ever did this sort of thing before, but something about claiming his mate completely always burned through him.

Pressing forward once more Jensen let his tongue drag over Jared with more purpose, pressing a little harder forward. All he could smell of Jared, musky and sharp and perfect, and Jensen’s fingers dug harder into his ass. “Do you not like it?”

Jared moaned and his arms weakened for a few moments. "God, I-" Another moan caught him off guard. Yes, he liked it and _no_ he didn't want to admit it because there was something just so dirty and good and hot about Jensen's tongue moving against his entrance.

"Jensen," Jared whined softly.

“Tell me,” Jensen growled, his teeth sinking into Jared’s ass for a moment. He slid the tip of his finger forward, stretching the spit soaked skin then pressing his tongue forward with force. He didn’t expect the flare of dirty heat that curled through him, the burning flush at his cheeks as he tasted Jared in a way he never had before. _Jesus_.

Another whimper managed to slip past Jared's lips and he shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "God, I like it - I _fucking_ love it. Jensen..."

He was completely caught off guard by the sensation and then Jensen’s finger was moving and it was slick and wet and Jared felt a little like he might die. “God, Please...”

Jensen could get drunk off the noises falling from Jared’s lips. Never even close to enough for him though. He wanted Jared so insane he could barely stay still. So he continued to tease his tongue up into Jared, working alongside his finger, twisting and stretching.

Finally he was reaching back with his free hand, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers. He pressed his lips to the base of Jared’s spine, panting softly. “Beg for me, more, can’t get enough of hearing you.” He waited, listening to Jared’s breath hitched, and the moment Jared’s mouth parted around words he shoved all three fingers _hard_ up into his mate.

Jared cried out and his hand fingers clenched tight in the quilt. It was pleasure and the burn of pain; it was the way his body sparked with pleasure when Jensen's finger swept over his prostate. It was just _Jensen_.

It almost felt like panic, it was that kind of overwhelming and intense and Jared arched his back, neck stretched until his muscles all protested. "Jensen."

That was enough for Jensen. He couldn’t wait any longer and judging from the way his lover moved against and around him, he felt the same. Jensen withdrew his fingers quickly and slicked himself, his breath coming in hard and shaky pants until he was lining up at Jared’s entrance, sliding down into him in one quick, hard thrust that shook pleasure through his very core.

All the breath left Jared's body, his arms gave out again and he moaned loudly into the mound of sheets beneath him. His chest ached with the need to cry out and he found himself shifting back; so full, so much burning pleasure. He was Jensen's, only Jensen's forever.

Jared struggled to push back, take even _more_ of his lover. The burn began to fade and he reached back behind him, his fingers desperately seeking to touch his mate.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen groaned at the clench of muscles around him. Gripping Jared’s hips, Jensen slowly sat back on his heels, dragging his mate up onto his lap. Jared’s back rested flush against his chest and Jensen wrapped his arms around his lover, fingers brushing over his nipple, curving around his jaw.

Jensen’s hips just barely rocked up into Jared, their bodies moving fluid together. “Feel how deep I am in you? Like we’re more connected than we ever have been.” His lips moved along Jared’s cheek, the words releasing in warm puffs.

Jared let his head fall back onto Jensen's shoulder and turned into the sound of his voice. He slid his hands up his own flesh until his fingers could slide in between Jensen's. "God, I love you," Jared murmured.

His spine arched and then he sank back against his mate once more, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. "J-Jensen, I need you so much. I can't even say..." Jared's eyes burned, his throat ached and his nails dug hard into the backs of his mate's hands.

“I know, Jared, I know,” Jensen breathed, working his body up in steadily quickening rolls. His hands moved to Jared’s hips, sliding him up along his cock then back down, their bodies still slightly damp from their shower. Slick skin moved and rolled, Jared’s hand stroking with Jensen’s, alternating twists and squeezes.

Jensen moaned low in his throat, his lips moving over Jared’s neck, teeth grazing along corded muscles, sucking and pulling. “Fuck baby, still so tight, so good. Love you so fucking much,” Jensen growled, closing his eyes against the swell of passion.

Every sound Jared made was full of longing, full of _want_. His arm snaked up to curl around Jensen's neck; he held him close, that lovely low voice so thick with lust vibrating against his back and his soul.

Each thrust seemed harder, felt so much fuller and Jared let out a moan that stole his breath away. His hips snapped forward, his entire body moving and writhing against the heat of Jensen's flesh below him.

Fingers curling around Jared’s neck, Jensen held him impossibly close as their hips moved in to each other, their thrusts quickening.

“God, Jared,” Jensen panted the words, his heart racing, blood rushing so quick in his ears it was all he could hear.

“Come for me,” Jensen growled into Jared’s skin, their hands twined together on Jared’s cock quickening, tightening. Jensen couldn’t remember things ever feeling so sensual between them, but that was always how it went, always better the next time, always so much more when Jensen thought it couldn’t possibly be.

Jared was sure his heart would stop if Jensen told it to. Trembling with pleasure, Jared thrust forward into their clasped hands a few more times and came so hard his entire body jolted forward. He almost screamed Jensen's name, his nails scratching hard along the back of his mate's neck.

The tight clench of muscles around his cock was enough to have Jensen nearly seeing stars. He moaned his lover’s name and snapped his hips up, driving hard into Jared as his orgasm burned up his spine. Their lips met in a sloppy off centered kiss, Jensen’s hands shifting to stroke along every inch of Jared’s sweat damp skin.

“Perfect,” he panted into the kiss, body still stuck in the slow wave of movement.

Jared gave in and just let Jensen hold him there. His ass burned, his throat felt raw and used, and Jared was content and weak and everything was incredible. His grip on Jensen tightened in case his mate had any ideas about moving. "Stay here, right here, don't move ever," Jared whispered against his mate's lips.

“Mmm, is that what I should do?” Jensen hummed softly, letting his nose run along Jared’s. He had to admit, it sounded like a pretty good idea. “Okay, right here it is.” His fingers traced the cooling come on Jared’s chest absently, their lips occasionally meeting in soft kisses. “God you’re amazing.”

Letting his lashes fall to his cheeks, Jared smiled and nuzzled against Jensen's cheek. "Jensen? Yes. My answer is yes."

Frowning, Jensen considered the last few things he’d said. After at least a minute of puzzled silence he laughed softly and bumped his head against Jared’s, getting him to tilt back enough for their eyes to meet. “Yes what?”

“I’ll marry you. You said-” Jared shifted slightly and winced. “You asked me, before all this crazy mess. Yes. Marry me?”

Jensen’s eyes widened slightly and he blinked at Jared, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn’t thought this was a subject they’d be revisiting.

Fingers curling around Jared’s hips, Jensen lifted his mate and shifted, dropping down until he was sitting and dragging Jared up onto his lap once more to face him. By this point Jared had dropped his gaze, was biting his lip, and Jensen framed his jaw to hold him in place. “Jared, look at me.”

Lifting his gaze slowly, Jared smiled slightly and slid his hands up Jensen's chest. "If you still want to, I mean..."

“I didn’t think you wanted to,” Jensen murmured, matching Jared’s smile slowly. “It seemed like... you kind of thought it was a silly idea.” His heart was racing again, for a whole new reason, and Jensen sort of loved how Jared could make him feel this way.

"I want it to be like - it's just for us. You and me. We're part of the pack but you and I - we're more." Jared smiled shyly and closed his eyes. "Just for you and me. You’re everyone’s leader but you belong to me just like I belong to you."

“So would you take my name?” Jensen grinned, his hand stroking back through Jared’s hair. “Take my name, be my husband. And hey, we’ll be living in a state where that’s officially legal so... you will really, truly be seen as my husband. Even if you want us to marry in private with no big fancy thing I wouldn’t care. I just want you in every way I can have you.”

"Yes, I want your name. I want us to all have the same name. You and I .. and our son." Jared smiled and brushed his lips against Jensen's. "So - that's a yes then?" Jared’s heart was racing in his chest. “Jared Ackles,” he whispered with wide eyes.

Laughing softly, Jensen nodded and brought Jared in for a slow kiss. “Yes, Jared Ackles, my husband. I love it. And our son Luca Ackles.” Jensen twisted them around so he could lay, pulling Jared into his arms. “Jared... would you ever consider having another child?” Jensen bit down on his lip, looking away to hide his smirk.

"What? Are you nuts? I have to share you with eight million people now? Not that -" Jared blushed at his outburst. "I mean, I love Luca and if that's what you want. And if it was a little girl."

Jared grinned and flopped across Jensen's body. "You're getting cocky. I haven't been nearly rebellious enough, obviously."

Jensen laughed once more and shook his head, brushing fingers through Jared’s hair. “It’s not necessarily what I want but I just think about Luca. When he’s seven or eight, he might regret not having a sibling to play with. He won’t be able to go to normal schools, it’s not always easy. And...” Jensen met Jared’s gaze, his smile soft.

“I remember, when I was a kid, I met this boy and we were going to be best friends. I would have given anything to have him with me always; I was so lonely without him. I just think Luca might get lonely too.”

Jared's smile warmed and he ran his thumb across Jensen's bottom lip. "Funny, I met a boy when I was little. Worshipped him from the moment I met him." Jared sighed happily and trailed his fingers down Jensen's throat. "Maybe if Sandy was okay with it - a little brother or sister would be a good idea."

“I would want to use your...” Jensen waved toward Jared, snorting a laugh. “You know. And I don’t even want to mention it to them as a possibility until Luca is over three, so plenty of time for us to seriously think about it.” Jensen dipped in, capturing Jared’s lips in a soft kiss. “Now though, how about we stop talking and celebrate the fact that we just got engaged.”

“ _Very_ good idea,” Jared said softly.

-=-=-=-

“Alright, so we’re all on the same page.” Jensen looked around at every member of his pack, small smile on his lips. He could see their excitement, the way they were shifting in place, _ready_. It could have just been the full moon, or finally having the entire pack together again for a change, but Jensen thought a good majority of it was Luca related.

“Chad and I will run the outer fields.” Christian agreed with a nod, rolling his eyes when Chad all but bounced in place.

“And Misha and I will stick by the road.” Mike’s arm looped around his mate, his lips brushing over the new wolf’s temple.

“Do you really think he’ll get this far?” Sandy asked quietly, working the baby blanket between her fingers. She’d been doing that a lot lately, holding Luca’s baby clothes, his little stuffed animals. Jensen had a feeling she wasn’t necessarily having the easiest time letting go of the _baby_ thing.

Jensen, Katie, Christian and Mike all chuckled softly. After all, they were born wolves; they watched it happen and knew how it could be. “Yes, he’s going to be crazy for a bit. But it’ll be fun and I just don’t want to take any risks, what with you two being gone.”

“We’re going to be gone?” Sandy looked up, her eyes widening. “Why?” She looked over at Katie, lips pursing in a frown. “Where are we going?”

Jensen flinched as Katie shot him a look. “Well honestly Katie, the change is a half hour away, tops, when were you going to tell her?”

“I’m changing right?” Sandy stepped away from Katie, her hands digging into her hips. “I can’t _not_ change again.”

“You’re changing,” Katie insisted quietly, dropping her voice and reaching out for Sandy’s arm. “Babe, I just, I asked Jensen if we could go off for this change, you and me you know? It’s been a year and... look, I know Luca, I love him, but I’m not entirely certain how my wolf will feel to him if you return after a year and never leave his side. I just wanted _you_ for a little while.”

“That’s, incredibly selfish Katie.” Sandy’s frowned deepened and she pulled her arm back, sliding them across her chest. “You as a wolf would never attack Luca so don’t use him as an excuse. You are simply being selfish.”

“So what if I am?” Katie snapped, loud enough to have the pack tensing. “I’ve shared you with him for nearly two years. I gave up my _mate_ , Sandy. I’ve felt us growing apart, felt the distance steadily stretching, and I still love that little boy with all my heart. Is it really so damn bad that I just want you to myself for one night? I just want to know that what we have isn’t gone forever because I don’t know how to _be_ without you.”

The front hall echoed as Katie finished her speech, stared through tears a moment longer at Sandy, then turned to nearly stomp out of the room. Jensen stared wide eyed over at Jared, reaching out after a moment to take Luca from him. Jared was generally the best at comforting the girl’s, and Jensen was a little too shocked by Katie’s outburst to know where to begin, especially when Sandy burst into tears a moment later.

Jared's heart ached for the women. He knew the feeling of that bond stretching; being pushed to the limit. "Sandy? Honey, come and sit with me," he murmured.

His long arm looped over Sandy's shoulders and she pressed in against Jared's side as he tugged her gently toward the sofa. As soon as they sank down onto the soft cushions, Jared smoothed Sandy's hair back from her damp cheeks. "You know she loves you, San. This has all been so hard for Katie."

“I know it has,” Sandy whispered around a sniffle, leaning hard into Jared’s side. “It’s just... I guess, I felt the connection weaken, but, how could she possibly think what we have is gone forever? It doesn’t just _disappear_. Hell, look at you and Jensen, you two made it your entire lives and it was still just as strong when he finally came back. Why can she not believe?”

Jared lowered his voice. "Because she's your alpha? You know, San - she used to be the only important thing in your life and for a couple of years she's kind of taken a backseat to Luca. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for her? I mean, you're his mom and that had to happen - but you gotta see that she loves you more than anything. She wants her girl back. Just for a little while. She just want you and her to run wild and be together and then come back at the end of the evening. You think maybe that's a good idea? You know Jensen and I would never let anything happen to Luca and he's got to start being more independent of you."

“I know but, it’s his first change, shouldn’t his mother be there for that?” Sandy frowned, twisting her fingers together on her lap.

“Actually Sandy,” Jensen said softly, glancing over at Christian and Mike before shifting Luca on his hip and moving over to the girl. “None of us can remember our first changes. It’s not like when you changed, there’s no bite, it’s not even really painful. Jared and I, the rest of the pack, we can completely watch over you and Luca. Listen to Jared, he relates with both you and Katie, and he thinks you should take the night with her as do I.”

Sandy blinked up at Jensen before slowly looking toward Jared. “You don’t believe that Katie’s and my connection could be damaged do you?”

“No, I don’t. These bonds are forever, Sandy. You know that. It’s still inside you, you just gotta let yourself focus on it for a while, let it strengthen again.”

Sandy inhaled shakily, slowly nodding. “I do miss her. I know she thinks I don’t, but I do. Every part of me _aches_ for her.”

“Oh, Sandy,” Katie whispered, crossing the room in a flash to scoop the girl up into her arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“I didn’t mean to accuse you of not loving Luca,” Sandy breathed, her arms wrapping tight around Katie.

They continued to quietly murmur to each other and Jensen stepped around them, dropping beside Jared on the couch and letting Luca crawl into his mate’s lap. He looked over at Jared with a soft smile, brushing hair back behind his ear. “You’re always so good at that,” he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Smiling, Jared lifted Luca up so he could stand on his lap. Their son bounced and swayed as he held Jared's hands then he leaned in and planted a kiss on Jared's chin. Laughing, Jared leaned against Jensen. "Apparently, Luca thinks I'm awesome too."

“Because you are.” Chad dropped hard down beside Jared, leaning into his side. “You’re the bestest of the best. Seriously, couldn’t imagine a better pack leader.”

Jensen cleared his throat and leaned around Jared to stare at Chad. “Excuse me?”

“Except of course besides you Jensen.” Chad patted Jensen on the head, grinning at him.

“You know, I gotta teach you some more about not climbing over others,” Christian grumbled, grabbing Chad by the back of the collar and tugging him up.

“Man, be lucky I’m not that possessive.” Jensen looked over at Jared, soft smirk on his lips.

“Why do you think Chad does it?” Jared whispered.

Jensen had considered that. Now he just tipped his head back and laughed. “Go figure.” He watched Christian drag Chad off and rolled his eyes, not really needing to consider them having a quickie before the change.

Sandy and Katie were sitting on the opposite couch, talking quietly, and Jensen turned his gaze over to Mike and Misha. Mike was rubbing soothingly along Misha’s arm and Jensen tilted his head to the side, considering the newest member of their pack. “Misha? How are you feeling?” This was his second change but Jensen thought the situation between all of them was a bit unique.

Misha's eyes widened when he looked up at Jensen. "I'm nervous and excited and I might be a little hyper. I'm worried about Luca. Are you sure it won't hurt him? It freakin' hurt me the first time. Mike says it won't hurt him - it's like childbirth and Luca won't remember. Is that-" He stilled instantly when Mike's fingers brushed across his cheek.

Smiling softly, Jensen draped an arm over Jared’s shoulder and laid a hand on Luca’s back. “When a child is born as a wolf it’s different. Their bodies are more specifically designed for the change. It hurt you because you were human and you had to get turned from that but it won’t hurt him. He’s going to be more hyper than Chad, believe it or not.”

“That sounds down right terrifying,” Mike muttered, laughing softly as he dipped to press a kiss below Misha’s ear. “See, I told you. It will all be okay.”

Misha's expression changed to one that Jared recognized - it was almost adoration. Grinning, he leaned down to whisper to Luca. "I think your Uncle Misha is head over heels in love, Luca."

"Jared? I have super power spectacular hearing now too, asshat," Misha muttered.

Jensen snorted then reached around to cover Luca’s ears. “No language! Remember, he’s picking up words left and right. If he starts cussing we’ll never be able to get him to stop.”

“Though it would be hilarious,” Mike murmured, arms sliding tight around Misha’s waist. “So you better now? Was hoping to work on your wrestling skills tonight.”

“I like the sound of that,” Misha said sweetly. He winked at Jared and turned into Mike’s body.

Jared laughed. “How long till the change, Jensen?”

“Just a few minutes now, we should all go outside.” Jensen stood, taking Luca from Jared’s arms. He smiled down at the boy, dipping in to run their noses together. “Alright my little puppy, your life is about to change in a big way, but I think you’ll love it. We’re gonna let you run your heart out, and when you want to fight? You attack your Uncle Chad.”

“You do know he’s just a baby right?” Chad muttered as he joined them, following both Jared and Jensen outside.

Jensen glanced over at Chad with rapidly raising brows. “You got a little something right... there.” Jensen brushed over his own lower lip, not crazy enough to touch _any_ white smear on Chad’s lip.

Predictably, Chad flushed and looked down, wiping quickly at his lip while Christian gave Jensen a smug smile. Rolling his eyes, Jensen pulled in a deep breath as they stepped outside, shifting to tug Luca’s shirt off and looking at Jared. “Okay, about ready for this?”

"No, I'm completely not ready," Jared said with a wide grin on his face. There were so many things he hadn't been ready for lately, Luca starting to _run_ around the house, the first utterance of something that sounded a lot like _no_ , Luca wanting to be with Jensen more. As he leaned down to kiss Luca, the little boy sneezed and Jared closed his eyes and stood back. "Gross."

Jensen bit back a laugh, tilting Luca to the side to pull off his pants. Around him the pack was already undressing, all but Misha at ease with their nudity. Jensen knew Misha would get used to it, it was all for necessity before a change, and they were all comfortable with each other. “It’ll be great,” Jensen said softly to Jared, turning to set Luca down in the grass.

As if the boy sensed what would soon be happening, he didn’t take off through the yard like he normally would. Instead he wobbled in place, turning to Jared and watching him undress as well. “Up!” He held his hands toward Jared, waving his fingers. “Up! Up Da!”

Jared shook off his pant leg and leaned down to pick up his son. Swinging him around Jared laughed at the little boy's expression then stumbled slightly as he headed over to Jensen. "Made myself dizzy," he said softly.

“Look how much he loves you.” Jensen smiled softly at his mate and his son, his heart swelling as Luca laid his head on Jared’s shoulder. For just a moment he watched them then turned to the rest of their pack. “Okay, everyone knows their places. Girls, you take as much time as you need. Remember, the other clan members are excited about Luca changing but we don’t want them getting too close for a while, but _don’t_ fight if you don’t have to.”

When his gaze lingered on Christian the man snorted and held up his hands. “No clue what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded at them all, wishing them a good night as they turned and headed off. His gaze settled on Jared once more and he stepped in for a soft kiss. “This is going to be good.”

Jared's hand curled protectively over the back of Luca's small skull. "I'm nervous," he whispered. He'd never really had paternal feelings until Luca had started adventuring, wandering off, getting in to trouble. The first time he'd fallen and hit his head the wail of a cry he let loose had nearly broken Jared's heart. "Maybe you should take him. Should we sit down? What do we do?"

“Let’s all sit in the grass.” Jensen smiled, moving to the grass and taking Luca as they all settled down. “Jared, your feelings to protect Luca in wolf form will be stronger, more natural. You’ll know how to handle him if he gets too rough, you know, a gentle nip at the back of his neck. It will feel normal, okay? So don’t be so nervous.”

“I can’t nip him. _God_ , he’s gonna be so little.” Jared watched as Luca poked at the freckles on Jensen’s shoulder and laughed. He sniffed and rubbed at his nose. “Sometimes, he looks so much like you it makes my heart hurt a little.”

Smiling, Jensen stroked his hand through Luca’s hair. The older the boy got, the more he _did_ look like Jensen. “Haven’t you ever watched a mother dog with her puppy? They nip to teach them a lesson.” Jensen smirked, his eyes shifting to the sky. “Alright, about time. Come here little guy.”

Pulling Luca close against his chest, Jensen looked over at Jared with a small smile, letting the slightest of his nerves tint his gaze. “I love you.”

Nodding, Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Love you too.” When he glanced down at Luca, the little boy was lying against Jensen’s chest, small fingers opening and closing like he was feeling the same tingles Jared was.

Then the change took hold of Jared's body. Just like always, his muscles ached and twitched, and he let himself fall down onto his side. At the last moment, he reached out and settled his fingers on his mate's foot. Then he was lost in a swirl of scent, the slight discomfort of his body adjusting and the sensation of things being _right_ again.

He lay there panting on his side; his snout lifting slightly when he caught Jensen's scent and then the scent of his son. Launching up to his feet Jared padded over and nudged at Jensen's shoulder and then a small furry ball shot out from under his mate's paw and tumbled over and over.

Jensen always wondered what a smile looked like on a wolf, but it was more about feeling it, the warmth building in him as he watched Luca stumble on his paws, attempting to learn his new body. Pushing up to his own paws, Jensen moved over to Jared’s side, laying his head over Jared’s neck and tilting to watch Luca.

The puppy was gradually straightening up, steadying out, then his head tipped back and he yapped in a happy steam. He turned at once to them and bounced over, weaving between their feet as he continued his cheerful, soft little barks. Jensen was just a child himself when he’d last seen a puppy, the way Luca looked now he couldn’t imagine anything more adorable.

Jared lifted his paw and looked down, watching the small puppy stumble and then bounce as he padded around under Jared's belly. He could feel the love and protectiveness coming off Jensen in waves and nuzzled against his mate's ear. The scent of Jensen's fur was beautiful: outside and night, the puppy and Jared growled softly as he lay down at his mate's side to watch.

Luca bounded over to Jared, climbing up onto his body then tumbling over the other side. Jensen yapped happily in returned, his own version of laughing as Luca struggled to get himself up right once more. Already Luca had more energy than Jensen thought possible for a child he knew was usually in bed at this time of night.

Jensen settled onto the grass beside Jared, tucking up against his side as they watched Luca bounce away. Any time the puppy got too far Jensen or Jared would growl and Luca would turn and come bounding back. The third or fourth pass around Luca took a flying leap, landing on Jensen’s head, biting at his ears.

Growling low in his throat, Jensen shook Luca off, nudging to pin Luca between him and Jared. The puppy struggled to get free, yipping uncontrollably, but Jensen thought he could use a lesson in some control and he glanced toward Jared when the puppy nipped over his mate’s paws.

Jared snorted and leaned down to pick up Luca gently with his teeth. As soon as his teeth had a grip on the scruff of the puppy's neck Luca whined softly then just hung there blinking at Jensen. When Luca had calmed down a little Jared set him back down and snuffled at the his neck nudging him back toward Jensen so he knew it was okay to play.

It was a little exhausting to watch Luca constantly on the move. Jensen had forgotten the never ending energy of a puppy, but seeing as it was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen, he was content to watch.

Once it was clear none of the other clan members would be coming to investigate, Chad and Christian joined them and Jensen lay against Jared, watching Chad and Luca wrestle and play. Whenever Chad got a bit too rough Jensen would tense and Jared would growl a low warning that had both backing off for a breather.

Mike and Misha returned not long after and Luca attempted to join Chad in pinning Misha to the ground. Jensen knew before too long Luca would need to rest so he stood, Jared and Christian following after a moment, and they all started off on a slow run along the property.

Jensen was surprised how easily Luca kept up, the puppy bounding between their feet - causing Christian to stumble on more than one occasion - until they made it through a large patch of trees and into an open field.

As Jared settled down amongst the grass Jensen picked up Luca by the scruff and tucked him against his mate’s side, watching the puppy curl and press against Jared’s body. Huffing out a content breath, Jensen lay on his side facing Jared, Luca protected between their bodies.

Their noses touched and Jensen lapped softly across Jared’s muzzle, his eyes already closing. Around him he could feel his pack settling in, the clan off in the not too far distance, but mostly he focused on the feelings radiating from his mate and his son. Love, devotion, and a happiness Jensen could never get enough of.


End file.
